Tu es mon rêve
by Miss Delou
Summary: Un amour secret, un plan de séduction mené par un petit lutin, des âmes sœurs réunies. L'histoire d'un homme amoureux qui va tenter de conquérir le cœur de sa belle, le tout agrémenté d'amour et de romantisme avec un soupçon de suspens
1. Résumé et Bienvenue

_**Coucou tout le monde, tout d'abord merci d'être ici et de venir me lire ça fait toujours très plaisir. J'espère que ma mini fiction vous plaira. Les personnages ont été crées par Stephenie Meyer via sa superbe saga « Twilight », je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. Je laisse à votre guise en ce qui concerne les reviews, si vous m'en laissez, c'est avec plaisir que je les lirais et que j'essaierais d'y répondre, si je n'en ai pas, tant pis, je n'écris pas spécialement pour avoir des reviews mais tout simplement parce que j'adore ça. Par contre je déteste les plagiats surtout que j'ai intégré dans ma fictions quelques éléments personnels donc j'aimerais que cela reste à moi et ne pas le voir ailleurs.**_

_**Je tiens tout de même à dire que je ne suis qu'une simple amatrice donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent même si évidemment je fais de mon mieux.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous remercie encore d'être ici et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**_

_Un amour secret, un plan de séduction mené par un petit lutin, des âmes sœurs réunies. L'histoire d'un homme amoureux qui va tenter de conquérir le cœur de sa belle, le tout agrémenté d'amour et de romantisme avec un soupçon de suspens. Venez lire !_


	2. L'amour au programme

_**PDV BELLA :**_

CHAPITRE 1 = **L'amour au programme**

- Bellaaaaaaa, allez grouille toi on va être en retard au lycée

- Oh hey ça va, tout ça c'est ta faute James

- Quoi ? ma faute ? non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui a prit tout ton temps dans la salle de bain pour te faire belle pour ton petit ami

- Oui mais si tu m'avais réveillé avant, on serait déjà partis et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation

- Donne mes clés James s'il te plait

- Oh non certainement pas, on est déjà suffisamment à la bourre, on ne va pas en rajouter, on prend ma voiture

- Hors de questions, je ne rentre pas dans ta voiture, je veux MA voiture

- Isabella Swan, je te jure que si tu ne montes pas tout de suite dans cette voiture, je t'y mets de force

- Oh ça va t'a gagné, qu'est ce que tu peux être agaçant

- Non c'est toi la petite chose agaçante ici

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un gros nounours mal léché

- Oh non je te rassure de ce côté-là, Vicky s'en charge très bien

- Oh mon dieu James tait toi donc, je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle

- Mais c'est toi qui à commencé

- Non c'est toi

- OH LES GAMINS SILENCE ! nous lança le voisin d'en face

- Oh toi la ferme criâmes mon frère et moi à l'unisson a l'attention de notre « adorable » voisin.

Nous voila enfin partis pour le lycée. Finalement nous ne serons pas trop en retard. Du moins j'aurais le temps d'aller câliner Sam quelques minutes avant mon cours d'anglais.

Sam et moi sommes ensemble depuis maintenant 2 ans, je l'aime, il m'aime, que demandez de plus ? Il est intelligent, beau, gentil mais je dois bien avouer qu'il lui manque une qualité qui me manque beaucoup, c'est le romantisme. Effectivement, mon petit ami n'est pas romantique pour deux sous, pour fêter nos 2 ans ensemble il y a quelques jours, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'oublier la date de notre anniversaire et du coup il a passé la soirée avec ses potes et m'a laissé a me morfondre sur mon pot de glace vanille goût cookies devant un film d'action que je déteste en compagnie de mon grand frère et de sa copine. Le lendemain, il est revenu vers moi et m'a fait son regard de cocker en m'offrant un bon d'achat dans un magasin de mécanique. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'un bon d'achat dans un magasin de mécanique qui plus est. Non mais vraiment hein ? Mais son regard a eu raison de moi et j'ai fini par lui pardonner.

Après un bon quart d'heure de route, nous voila enfin, le parking est rempli, heureusement nous avons notre place habituelle de libre. A peine garés que je me jette dans les bras de mon chéri.

- Quel accueil Bella me dit-il en m'embrassant

- Tu m'as manqué hier soir

- Je sais ma puce mais je te l'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas annuler

- Ouais ouais je sais mais on se rattrape ce soir lui dis-je aguicheuse

- Sans problèmes, je suis tout a toi ce soir ma puce

- J'ai déjà des idées qui vont te plaire mon cœur

- J'ai hâte

- Hum hum, salut Sam, pourrais-je t'emprunter ma meilleure amie quelques secondes s'il te plait ?

- Mouais juste quelques secondes alors Alice

- Certainement

- Et moi tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour, ça fait 5 minutes que tu es là et tu m'as ignoré, je devrais t'en vouloir

- Alice, pardon. Bonjour Alice Cullen, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

La sonnerie du début des cours nous interrompit

- Et bien je ne te dirais rien avant d'être en anglais, sinon nous n'aurons plus de sujet de conversation pendant le cours

- Je sens qu'il y a du Jasper là-dessous je me trompe ?

- Tuttutututututut je t'ai dit que je ne te dirais rien du tout. File donner un dernier baiser à ton chéri et on y va

…

- Oh Bella je suis si heureuse si tu savais. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux avec Jasper.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ma Lilly, tu le mérites.

- On va enfin former une vraie famille tous ensemble. Emmett et Rose, ton frère et Vicky, Sam et toi et enfin Jasper et moi … ne reste plus qu'a trouver une copine a Edward et c'est bon, nous serons tous casés.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton frère est toujours célibataire, il est plutôt beau mec et intelligent, les filles lui courent toutes après, il n'a que l'embarras du choix

- Je sais et je t'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Peut-être qu'il est gay ?

- Non je ne crois pas. Paul est gay et croit moi son comportement n'a rien de similaire avec Edward

- Tu as surement raison mais je ne comprends toujours pas son célibat.

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas tout simplement ? je suis certaine qu'il te répondrait

- Oh non je suis sa petite sœur, il me croit encore inactive sexuellement, il va s'alarmer et harceler Jasper si je lui pose ce genre de questions. Tu ne voudrais pas lui demander toi ?

- Moi ?

- Ba oui toi, après tout ce genre de questions se posent entre amis non ? et à ce que je sache vous êtes toujours amis.

- Bon ok j'essaierais de tâter le terrain ce soir en gym.

…

Après ma discussion avec Edward pendant le cours de gym, je n'en savais pas plus que je n'en savais déjà.

J'étais sous ma douche et j'attendais Sam avec impatience pour mettre mes idées en pratique. Il travaillait dans le garage de son cousin jusqu'à 19h donc plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Le repas était prêt, mon père était sorti avec Billy et Georges, ses deux plus fidèles amis. Mon frère était chez Victoria, il ne restait plus que mon chéri. Et je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps car on frappa 3 coups à la porte d'entrée. Le temps d'enrouler une serviette autour de moi et je descendis les marches à toute vitesse pour ouvrir à Sam.

- Enfin te voila mon cœur

- Désolé ma puce j'ai été retenu par un client chiant

- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant tu es là lui dis-je en me collant un peu plus contre lui

- Tu es magnifique me chuchota t-il

- Pour te servir mon cœur

- Fait attention que je n'en profite pas

- Tu peux profiter de moi autant que tu voudras

- Hum c'est bon à savoir

Il se jeta alors sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa plus fougueusement. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et me caressaient la peau nue qu'il pouvait atteindre. Je passais mes mains sur lui afin de détacher sa chemise et caresser à mon tour son torse. Lorsqu'il fut torse nue devant moi, je me léchais déjà les lèvres sachant ce qui allait se passer. Il commença alors à dénouer le nœud de ma serviette et passer ses mains sur moi. Je frissonnais sous ses doigts. N'en pouvant plus, d'une main experte, je fis sauter le bouton de son pantalon et dirigeais ma main vers l'objet de mon désir.

- J'ai très faim me dit-il dans un regard noir de désir

- Ca tombe bien le diner est prêt

Il reprit mes lèvres et caressa mon corps me faisant gémir sous sa douceur. Je quittai ses lèvres pour aller mordiller son cou. Je savais qu'il adorait que je lui fasse ça. Je nous dirigeais vers ma chambre. D'un coup de main habile, il me poussa sur mon lit, me regarda comme une gourmandise et grogna lorsque je passais ma main dans ses cheveux. J'étais nue devant lui mais lui n'était pas encore débarrassé de son pantalon ni de son boxer. Je m'empressais alors de les lui arracher mais soudainement je ressentis quelque chose vibrer contre ma hanche droite.

- Hum aurais-tu acheté un nouveau jouet ma chérie ?

- Euh non, je crois que c'est toi qui vibre

- Oh oui je vais te faire vibrer ma puce

- Je n'attends que ça mais là je te parle de ton pantalon qui vibre … enfin ton téléphone dans ta poche

- Oh merde, les gens ne peuvent pas arrêter de nous déranger grommela t-il

- Ne réponds pas et occupes toi de moi, tu m'as délaissé ces derniers temps mon cœur

- Je suis désolée Bella, je dois répondre, c'est peut être important

- Pfff c'est toujours important de toute façon chuchotais-je déçue

- Allo ? oh euh salut ma belle, comment tu vas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- …

- Quoi maintenant ? Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- …

- Et Jacob il ne peut pas venir ?

- ….

- Et merde, bon OK j'arrive, je suis là dans 20 minutes

Il se tourna alors vers moi avec un regard d'excuse après avoir coupé la discussion.

- Bébé, ne m'en veut pas mais je dois y aller

- C'était qui ?

- Emilie, tu te souviens d'elle c'est mon amie d'enfance, la cousine de Jacob

- Oui et je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as appelé « ma belle » ?

- T'est jalouse bébé ?

- Non mais elle te tourne autour depuis des mois et toi tu ne vois rien du tout et évidemment faut toujours qu'elle t'appelle au moment ou on a un peu de temps rien qu'a nous. A croire qu'elle le fait exprès déblatérais-je sèchement

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je te promets qu'on se rattrapera la prochaine fois.

- Mouais et d'abord pourquoi elle t'a appelé ?

- Elle a besoin que je vienne la chercher, elle a finit son boulot et Jacob ne peut pas venir la reprendre donc c'est moi qui suit de corvée

- Tu reviens après alors ?

- Non bébé, ça va me faire un trop gros détour sinon. On se rattrapera je te le promets.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu es prêt à faire des kilomètres seulement pour aller la chercher et la ramener chez elle alors que tu refuses d'en faire pour passer du temps avec moi m'énervais-je

- Bien sur que non Bella. Arrête s'il te plait, on ne va pas se disputer maintenant. C'est juste que je ne vais pas faire le chemin deux fois

- Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner face à Emilie si je comprends bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi puisque apparemment tu adore sa compagnie, en tout cas plus que la mienne.

- Bella merde arrête ça. C'est avec toi que je veux être, je t'aime alors arrête tu veux. Seulement je ne peux pas laisser tomber Emilie

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser tomber mais moi si par contre.

- Bon ça ne sert à rien de discuter ce soir, on va finir par s'engueuler encore plus. On se voit demain au lycée.

- C'est ça ouais.

Et il claqua la porte en sortant. Et moi je me retrouvais comme une conne toute seule nue sur mon lit. Je veux bien être compréhensive mais il y a des limites tout de même. Depuis que je sais que Sam s'était intéressé à Emilie il y a quelques années, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'elle aimerait être plus que son amie et ça m'énerve qu'il ne voit rien. Après c'est moi qui passe pour la méchante mais les hommes ne voient jamais rien de toute façon. C'est sur ces pensées négatives que je lâchais quelques larmes. Je me mis en pyjama et m'installa dans mon lit froid.

_**Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous a plu ? en attendant la suite, je vous fait tout pleins d'indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	3. La discussion

CHAPITRE 2 = **La discussion**

**PDV Edward :**

Ce matin, je n'avais pas pu venir en même temps que mon frère et ma sœur au lycée, je devais aller a Port Angeles déposer une de mes maquettes que je venais d'enregistrer pour éventuellement obtenir un poste de professeur de piano l'année prochaine. C'est avec 2 heures de retard que j'arrivais donc au lycée. Heureusement j'étais bon élève et je pouvais donc rattraper sans trop de difficultés les cours que j'avais loupés. Mais du coup, le point négatif c'est que je n'ai pas admiré ma jolie Bella ce matin. Bella Swan était la femme de mes rêves. Je me souviens que dès que ma sœur nous l'avait ramené à la maison, je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour elle et c'est toujours le cas. Mais de nature très timide et surtout étant la petite sœur de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je m'étais refusé à lui faire des avances. Choses que je regrettais amèrement maintenant. Résultat, je suis dingue amoureux d'une fille qui sort avec un autre mec. Et ce mec je ne le supporte pas. Pas seulement parce qu'il est avec Bella mais parce que je suis convaincu qu'il n'est pas sincèrement amoureux d'elle, en tout cas pas comme moi je le suis et ça me rend fou parce que je vois bien qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle est aveuglée par ses sentiments. Mais je refuse de lui donner mon point de vue de peur de la perdre. Nous sommes amis et j'aime mieux être son ami que rien du tout, alors je fais avec.

Les heures de cours sont passées à une vitesse hallucinante, je n'ai pas pu aller manger avec les autres car j'ai préféré ne pas prendre plus de retard et faire des photocopies des cours que j'ai loupés ce matin. Mais une chose que j'attends avec grande impatience c'est le cours de gym d'une part car c'est mon dernier cours de la journée mais surtout parce que Bella est dans ce cours avec moi et ça c'est génial.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, elle arrive enfin. Ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon négligé, ses yeux chocolat rieurs qui me font fondre dès que je me plonge dans son regard intense. Son corps de déesse sur lequel je fantasme depuis des années. C'est elle mon rêve. Bella Swan est mon rêve.

- Salut Edward me dit-elle

- Salut Bella, comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Mieux (depuis que tu es là) … enfin je vais bien.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin sur le parking

- Non effectivement je ne suis arrivé que pour mon cours d'espagnol a 10h30.

- Oh ! oui c'est vrai c'était ce matin pour tes maquettes, alors comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as pu voir quelqu'un ou savoir ce qu'il en était ?

- Malheureusement non. J'ai juste déposé ma maquette et puis j'ai eu cet entretien avec le Directeur. Je suis plutôt confiant, j'espère ne pas me tromper.

- Non, je suis certaine que tu auras de leurs nouvelles rapidement, tu es doué Edward.

- Merci dis-je en rougissant

- Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il serait temps qu'on joue tu ne crois pas ?

- Jouer ?

- Volley

Volley ? pourquoi voulait-elle jouer au volley ?

- Le cours de gym Edward. Ce trimestre nous faisons de volley

- Oh oui bien sur.

Les 2 heures de volley se passèrent très bien. Mon équipe avait remporté 6 matches sur 10. Je n'avais pas pu jouer avec Bella car pour l'instant les équipes n'étaient pas encore mixtes.

A la fin du cours de gym, comme d'habitude, j'attendais Bella pour que nous puissions aller jusqu'au parking ensemble. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

- Joli matche n'est ce pas ?

- Mouais, j'ai encore des problèmes pour viser juste mais avec de l'entrainement je serais au point.

- Tu es incapable de viser juste Bella. Même avec 100 heures d'entrainements la taquinais-je

- C'est ce qu'on verra, je pourrais bien te surprendre. Méfie-toi Cullen.

- Surprends-moi alors Swan.

J'aimais la taquiner comme ça. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle faisait mine d'être en colère.

- Alors beau gosse, tu n'as pas repéré une belle jeune fille ? me lança t-elle subitement

Surpris par sa question et …. Je ne rêve pas elle m'a bien appelé « Beau gosse » non ?

- Euh non pas vraiment, les filles dans ce lycée sont bien trop banales et immatures à mon goût

- Ah ba merci

- Evidemment je ne parle pas de toi Bella. Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil et puis tu es déjà en couple et puis nous sommes amis.

- Rattrape toi Cullen t'a bien raison. Ou alors peut être un joli garçon dit-elle plus bas

- Quoi ? tu crois que je suis gay ? sérieux ?

- Ca ne me gênerait pas tu sais, tu es mon ami et que tu sois gay ou hétéro, tu resteras toujours mon Eddychou me dit-elle moqueuse

- Et bien merci mais non merci. Tu sais Bella ce n'est pas parce que aucune fille ne m'intéresse ici que je suis forcément gay. Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer qu'en réalité c'était elle qui me plaisait. Bien trop vite à mon goût nous arrivâmes au parking. L'instant seul avec ma Bella était déjà terminé. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour passer une soirée entière seul avec elle. Je me pris alors à rêver de ce que ça pourrait donner. Mais je fus vite remis à la réalité quand je vis ma Bella se jeter dans les bras de Sam. Savait-il la chance qu'l avait de pouvoir tenir Bella dans ses bras. Savait-il que je ne rêvais que de ça. J'aurais tellement voulu que ses magnifiques yeux chocolat brillent pour moi mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Arrête de rêver Cullen, Bella est inaccessible pour toi mon vieux.

- Bon Bella t'est prête ou tu me refais le même coup que ce matin ? lança James moqueur

- Oh ça va, puis d'abord c'était de ta faute. Qu'est ce que tu peux être agaçant des fois. Je me demande comment fait Vicky pour te supporter dit ma belle en charriant son frère.

- Oh toi la petite naine agaçante ne commence pas à me chauffer sinon tu rentres en bus et puis d'abord c'est moi qui plains Sam.

Ba moi je ne le plains pas du tout. Au contraire je l'envie. J'adorais voir Bella et James se chamailler tout le temps. Ils étaient tellement mignon tout les deux. Ils jouaient tout le temps les gosses qui ne se supportent pas mais en fait ils s'adorent et James est très protecteur envers sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs je ne peux que le comprendre. D'abord parce que quand on connait Bella, on n'a qu'une seule envie c'est de la protéger et ensuite parce que moi aussi je suis un grand frère protecteur envers Alice. Mon lutin déjanté comme je l'appelle. Emmett, Alice et moi sommes très proches. Nous nous soutenons toujours, nous nous confions toutes nos petites misères et nous partageons les joies ensemble. Bien sur il était inconcevable que je parle de mes sentiments envers Bella a ma sœur puisqu'elle était sa meilleure amie et je ne pouvais pas non plus en parler a mon frère car pour lui rien n'est inaccessible, tout est possible si on y met la meilleure volonté du monde. Parfois je me demande si il ne vit pas dans le monde des bisounours ou tout est beau, tout le monde il est gentil et tout. Mais à côté de ça Emmett est un être charmant. Chiant mais charmant. Il a un cœur en or et je suis heureux qu'il soit mon grand frère.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par un bisou de ma Bella sur ma joue en guise d'au revoir. Merde, je ressens encore ses merveilleuses lèvres chaudes sur ma joue. Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir y goûter rien qu'une fois. Je suis certain que ses lèvres doivent être exquises. Comme tout chez elle d'ailleurs. Et oui je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

Arrivant à la maison, je déposais mon sac de cours sur mon bureau et décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour détendre mes muscles. Même si je venais de prendre une douche en sortant de mon cours de gym, je ne me lassais pas des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Parfois, même souvent, j'imaginais que j'entrais dans le sanitaire des filles et qu'il ne restait plus que Bella sous la douche. J'admirais alors ses courbes féminines et ensuite je la rejoignais pour l'aider à laver sa peau qui devait être très douce. Hum que j'aimerais que ce fantasme se réalise mais bon une fois de plus tu rêves Cullen.

Lorsqu'elle sortait des vestiaires et qu'elle venait de prendre sa douche, j'adorais humer sa merveilleuse odeur. Elle utilisait un shampooing à la fraise. J'avais acheté le même a ma sœur pour essayer de retrouver l'odeur de ma belle mais personne ne pouvait avoir son odeur a elle. Tout simplement exquise et délicieuse. Bon allez ça fait 15 minutes que je me prélasse sous la douche, faut que je sorte maintenant. J'enfilais donc un boxer et un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama et rejoignit le reste de la famille pour prendre le repas. Une fois fait, nous regardions une émission à la télévision totalement débile. Que faisait Bella en ce moment ? Regardait-elle cette même émission débile que moi ?

Une fois que j'eus dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, je remontais dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Deux coups se firent entendre à ma porte.

- Entrez dis-je

- Je ne te dérange pas Edward ?

- Non bien sur que non petite sœur. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de spécial, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi en ce moment ?

- Euh oui … pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien. Tu es sur ?

- Puisque je te dis que oui. Alice qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Tu es seul depuis bien trop longtemps et ce n'est pas normal

- Oh non pas toi aussi Alice. Bella m'a déjà parlé tout à l'heure de ça.

- C'est vrai ? elle l'a fait ?

- Oui alors je vais te dire la même chose que je lui ai dite. Je ne m'intéresse à aucune fille dans ce lycée parce que je les trouve trop immatures et trop banales sauf toi, Rose, Vicky et Bella évidemment et non je ne suis pas gay.

- Oh d'accord, je vois que j'arrive trop tard alors. Mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi Edward, comme si quelque part tu cachais un secret qui te faisait du mal.

- T'inquiète pas petite sœur, tout va bien pour moi, je te le promets.

- Ok mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là moi. Allez je te laisse dormir. Fait de beaux rêves grand frère, je vais aller de ce pas embêter un peu mon autre grand frère avant de rejoindre Morphée.

- Ok bonne nuit petite sœur, fait de beaux rêves. A demain.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partie doucement vers la chambre d'Emmett. Me voila seul, je vais de nouveau laisser le doux visage de ma princesse envahir mes songes de la nuit.

_**Voila, je vous remerci d'avoir lu mon second chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Indokiss vampirique à tous ;)**_


	4. Rapprochements

CHAPITRE 3 = **Rapprochement**

**PDV Bella :**

Prête pour partir au lycée, seule, puisque mon frère était partit chercher Victoria puisqu'elle n'avait plus de voiture pendant un petit moment suite à un léger accrochage hier soir. Mon frère était donc devenu le taxi de sa chère et tendre. Bien que je pense que cela ne le gène pas vraiment. Pour ma part, même si j'appréciais beaucoup ma future belle sœur, je n'aimais pas trop aller au lycée seule. Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment demander à Sam de venir me prendre au passage. Ba non hein, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il fasse trop de kilomètres, ça pourrait consommer bien trop d'essence ou alors peut être que si Mademoiselle Emilie l'appelait en renfort, il ne pourrait pas accourir vers elle, ce serait donc un énorme problème. Conclusion : voila ma bonne humeur de ce matin. Je n'ai toujours pas digérer le fait que mon copain me laisse tomber pour secourir une amie qui en avait vraiment besoin. C'est peut être égoïste mais ce genre de choses arrivent de plus en plus depuis quelques semaines et ça commence réellement à me taper sur le système.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes que j'arrivais enfin sur le parking du lycée, tout le monde était déjà là et visiblement ils m'attendaient. Sans grande forme, je descendis de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers mes amis.

- Salut tout le monde

- Salut Bells me répondirent tous

Je commençais alors ma tournée de bisous du matin pour dire bonjour. Alice, comme à son habitude me sauta dessus mais me regarda avec un air interrogateur en voyant ma mine du jour, mais elle ne dit rien cependant. Je lui en étais d'ailleurs reconnaissante.

- Salut ma puce, tu m'en veux encore pour hier me demanda Sam en me prenant dans ses bras

Je me dégageais de ses bras sous son regard triste mais je m'en foutais, hier soir il m'avait réellement blessée. Moi aussi après tout j'avais besoin de lui mais lui ne le voyait pas ou alors seulement quand ça l'arrangeait. Au lieu d'un baiser langoureux que nous avions l'habitude d'échanger tous les matins, je me contentais ce matin de lui déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue droite et m'éloigna aussitôt de lui pour aller dire bonjour à mon frère. Voyant ma réaction face à mon petit ami, James avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il me prit alors dans ses bras tout en lançant un regard noir à Sam.

- Salut petite sœur me dit-il dans un sourire réconfortant

- Salut grand frère répondis-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

J'aimais sentir la chaleur réconfortante de mon frère quand je n'étais pas bien. Il le savait très bien et me serra encore un peu plus contre lui.

- Que se passe t-il me chuchota t-il de manière à ce que je sois la seule à entendre

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard mais t'inquiète pas ça va

Il me desserra de son étreinte en me donnant un baiser dans les cheveux. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers Edward qui était le dernier à qui je n'avais pas dit bonjour. Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air que je ne compris pas. Il fit pareil que James, il me prit dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, chose inhabituel venant de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? me demanda t-il doucement

- Non ça va t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout

- Ca te dit de venir prendre un café avec moi ? notre prof de biologie est absent aujourd'hui

- Ok répondis-je tout simplement.

Il s'écarta de moi mais garda tout de même un œil bienveillant à mon égard. La sonnerie retentie et au moment ou Sam venait vers moi pour un dernier baiser avant de partir en cours, il se rétracta lorsqu'il vit les yeux noirs de mon frère qui avait l'air de dire « Toi, prépare toi au pire si t'as fait du mal à ma petite sœur ». C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seule avec Edward.

- Tu veux aller à la cafète ou au bar du coin ? me demanda t-il

- Le bar plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de croiser des gens du lycée à la cafète

- Ok

Sans dire un mot, nous nous dirigions vers le bar ou nous avions l'habitude d'aller certaines fois après les cours. Nous nous installions à une table ronde dans un recoin ou il n'y avait encore pratiquement personne. Edward commanda un café et moi un cappuccino avec un supplément de crème fouettée. Mon petit pêché mignon et ce matin j'avais besoin d'un réconfort.

- Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? tu t'es disputée avec Sam ?

- Oui enfin pas vraiment … pffff c'est compliqué, je suis stupide aussi

- Hey je t'interdis de dire que tu es stupide, raconte moi et je jugerais par moi-même de ta stupidité ou non veux-tu ? me dit-il en me prenant la main que j'avais posée sur la table

- Hier soir Sam est venu à la maison et tu sais …. Euh comment dire ça faisait un petit moment que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés que tous les deux alors …. Euh tu comprends, j'avais envie de …

- Oui j'ai compris me coupa t-il

- Enfin bref au mauvais moment, son téléphone a sonné et il a du partir pour aider sa soi-disant amie répondis-je

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par soi-disant amie ?

- C'est Emilie, c'est la cousine de Jacob, son meilleur ami et elle lui court après depuis des mois et lui ne le voit pas. Et à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle, il accourt aussitôt et ça m'énerve

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Oui … non … bon d'accord peut être un peu ! mais si tu la voyais, c'est une très belle femme qui fait partie du même monde que lui, elle partage toutes ses passions sur leurs légendes Quileutes et puis avant qu'il ne soit avec moi, il voulait être avec elle mais a ce moment là, elle était déjà en couple.

- Bella, crois moi tu n'as rien à envier a aucune autre femme, tu es belle, intelligente, douce, drôle, tu es tout ce qu'un homme puisse désirer alors si Sam ne le voit pas c'est qu'il est con. Et puis tu sais même si à un moment donné il s'est intéressé à cette Emilie, maintenant c'est avec toi qu'il est. Il n'a fait qu'aider une amie

- Pffff, je ne sais plus quoi penser Edward. Dans un sens je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça mais d'un autre côté, je vois bien que Sam et moi ce n'est plus comme avant, on s'éloigne un peu plus chaque jours et ça me fait peur … terminais-je presque en pleurant

- Hey hey chuuuutttt ne pleure pas s'il te plait Bella me dit-il en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon ami. Celui-ci me réconforta en me caressant les cheveux et en y déposant de tendres petits baisers de temps en temps tout en me berçant et en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. J'aimais sa présence. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie d'Edward et ce que je découvrais ce matin me plaisait beaucoup. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui.

- Ecoute Bella, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire les mots qui t'apaiseront mais je ne le peux pas. Le mieux c'est de lui parler, d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Tu sais dans un couple il faut de la communication et de la confiance sinon ça ne marche pas. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- A chaque fois que je veux qu'on parle, il trouve une excuse. Mais oui je l'aime, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre Edward.

- Alors bat toi pour votre couple. Tu sais Bella, si j'avais une femme comme toi auprès de moi, je ne la laisserais jamais partir, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la garder dans ma vie me dit-il tout bas d'un air triste

- Merci Edward, tu es un ange. Tu la trouveras la femme parfaite et celle qui partagera ta vie aura bien de la chance de t'avoir dis-je sincèrement.

Il me répondit d'un léger sourire. C'est vrai j'avais toujours trouvé Edward très craquant. J'avais même eu le béguin pour lui avant de connaitre Sam. Je crois que si Edward m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui lorsqu'on s'est connu j'aurais dit oui. Je me demande parfois ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été avec Edward et pas avec Sam. Edward était quelqu'un de charmant, un homme beau et doux capable de me comprendre et ne pas juger les gens. C'était en quelques sortes l'homme parfait. Je ne comprends pas qu'un homme comme lui soit toujours célibataire. Puis j'avais rencontré Sam et à cette époque là, Edward ne trainait plus vraiment à la maison, je ne le voyais que quand j'allais chez eux voir Alice ou alors dans les couloirs du collège. J'avais ensuite céder aux avances de Sam et était tombé amoureuse de lui. Edward s'était rapproché quelques temps après et nous sommes devenus amis.

Je fus sorti de mes esprits par Edward.

- Il est l'heure d'aller en cours ma belle

- Oui, merci Edward, merci pour tout

- Je t'en prie. C'est normal, les amis sont faits pour ça

Nous nous dirigions alors vers le lycée. Il m'accompagna à ma salle, me déposa un léger baiser sur le front et partis en me gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire. Puis il parti également à sa salle. Je me sentais mieux grâce à Edward. Il fallait que je parle avec Sam de notre couple. Mais je me sentais un peu bouleversé, j'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de mon ami et je l'appréciai énormément. J'avais adoré passer du temps avec Edward. Avec lui tout était simple. Il me faisait sourire et me sentir bien. J'avais le cœur plus léger grâce à lui. Et puis il m'a dit de très belles choses, ce qui m'avait fait rougir intérieurement. Il me trouvait belle, moi Isabella Swan. Cette information me fit chaud au cœur. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autres que mon petit ami me trouvait belle. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre c'était tout de même Edward Cullen, le mec que beaucoup de filles s'arrachent. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie, qu'il soit mon ami.

Sur les conseils de mon ami, j'allais donc parler avec Sam et ce, dès ce soir. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement un peu excessif d'hier soir et ce matin et ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer entre nous. C'est mon petit ami et je tiens à lui.

_**Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. La suite est prête mais je suis un peu diabolique dans mon genre donc je vais vous faire attendre un tout petit peu. En attendant tout pleins d'Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	5. Statut d'ami

_**Bon ba finalement je ne suis pas si diabolique que ça. Je n'ai pas pu résister puisque je dois bien avouer que les chapitres précédents ne sont pas très longs (surtout le 3ème) donc comme la suite est prête, je vous la met. Par contre pour le reste je reprends mon statut de "diabolique" puisque oui oui c'est prêt mais vous devrez attendre un peu et NA !**_

CHAPITRE 4 = **Statut d'ami**

**PDV Edward :**

Ce matin en me levant, jamais je n'aurais pensé un moment pareil. Lorsque je suis arrivé au lycée, je vis Angela, une gentille fille qui se dirigeait vers moi. Nous partagions le même cours de biologie ainsi que Bella.

- Salut Edward, tu vas bien ce matin

- Salut Angela, bien merci et toi répondis-je

- Bien merci. Euh je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Mr. Banner est absent pour la journée aujourd'hui

- Oh, je ne le savais pas, merci de me l'avoir dit c'est gentil

- Je t'en prie. Apparemment il a été appelé pour une formation de dernière minute ou je ne sais quoi enfin bref ce qui signifie que nous avons le temps avant de commencer les cours. Que vas-tu faire toi ? me demanda t-elle dans un souffle

- Euh ba écoute déjà je vais attendre Bella et ensuite je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais en profiter pour rattraper quelques petites choses

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure me lança t-elle

Angela était une gentille fille, intelligente. Tout le monde savait qu'elle craquait littéralement pour Ben, un joueur de foot du lycée. Tout le monde le savait sauf lui et pourtant c'était réciproque. Je connaissais assez bien Ben, nous avions été en colonie ensemble un été et j'avais décelé en lui un très bon ami et il m'avait avoué s'intéresser à Angela. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour les mettre ensemble ces deux là. Ils le méritaient. J'allais m'y mettre plus tard. En attendant, il me tardait de voir ma princesse à moi. Je rejoignis alors les autres sur notre place habituelle sur le parking.

Tout le monde était déjà là sauf Bella. Dès que j'ai vu la tête que faisait Sam, je me suis tout de suite inquiété, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et que ça concernait Bella. Je n'eus pas le temps de stresser davantage car j'aperçu la voiture de ma douce faire son entrée sur le parking. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, je compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien et mon dieu que je n'aimais pas la voir avec cet air si triste sur son si beau visage. J'allais refaire le portrait de Black s'il avait fait du mal à Bella. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent quand je vis les yeux rougis de ma belle et cet air absent. Elle avait pleuré. Je ne supportais pas de voir une femme pleurer et encore moins ma douce Bella. Elle dit bonjour a tout le monde, elle ne s'attardait pas sur Black comme d'habitude, elle passa directement à son frère qui la pris dans ses bras et lui a murmuré quelque chose que je ne compris pas car il parlait pour que seule Bella entende. Vint ensuite mon tour, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir la réconforter, c'est pourquoi je fis une chose que je ne faisais jamais habituellement, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi en tentant de lui demander ce qui se passait … en vain. Je l'informais ensuite de l'absence de notre prof de biologie et lui demandait si elle voulait venir boire un café avec moi. Je fus heureux qu'elle accepte.

Elle m'avait alors expliqué les raisons de son air si triste et j'avais tenté de la réconforter. Quel con ce Black ! Il a la chance de pouvoir sortir avec la femme de ma vie et lui il joue au con. Mon cœur se serrai lorsque j'aperçu que Bella était sur le point de pleurer, je l'avais comme un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, prise dans mes bras. J'avais ressenti à ce moment là des millions de papillons dans le cœur. J'aurais voulu la tenir dans mes bras ainsi pour le restant de mes jours mais je n'étais que son ami. Mon rôle était de la conseiller et de ne pas la rendre encore plus malheureuse alors même si j'avais été tenté de lui dire de rompre avec ce connard parce qu'il ne la méritait pas, j'ai d'abord pensé à elle et je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de lui alors je lui avais dit qu'il valait mieux avoir une bonne discussion avec lui et régler les choses dans leur couple. Après ça, nous étions resté un moment silencieux et lui ait fait remarqué l'heure. Déjà elle semblait plus sereine. Après l'avoir accompagné à sa salle, j'allais à la mienne.

La journée se passa très vite, après mon cours de philosophie, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre les autres, ma sœur m'attendait déjà dans la voiture. J'aurais voulu dire au revoir à ma Bella et la serrer contre moi avant mais ma sœur était un petit lutin impatient.

A peine rentré dans la voiture qu'elle me sauta dessus

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose me lança t-elle subitement

- Moi ? et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça dit moi ?

- Ton comportement ce matin. Depuis quand tu prends une fille dans tes bras toi ?

- Ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres Alice, c'est Bella

- Raison de plus. Depuis quand tu prends ma meilleure amie dans tes bras ?

- Depuis que j'ai vu qu'elle n'avait pas la forme, ça te va comme ça ? lui répondis-je agacé

- Oh non ça ne me va pas. Je suis certaine que tu me caches quelque chose et fait moi confiance je trouverais quoi

- Oh Alice la détective privée est de retour

- Arrête de te moquer Edward. N'empêche que je suis une excellente petite sœur parce que sans mon don de détective privée comme tu dis, jamais Emmett ne se serait déclaré à Rose. Heureusement que j'ai mené mon enquête avant hein parce que tu vois au moins maintenant notre grand frère est heureux et c'est grâce à qui hein ?

- Oui je sais Alice, c'est grâce à toi. Sainte Alice, tu es si merveilleuse, sainte Alice, tu es si exceptionnelle, oh sainte Alice, tu n'es qu'un petit démon lui dis-je amusé

- Hey la fin de ta phrase ne me convient pas du tout pourtant tu avais si bien commencé. Bon dépêche toi, appuie un peu plus sur le champignon je dois tout préparer pour ce soir

- Ce soir ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ?

- C'est le weekend t'a oublié ou quoi ?

- Non je n'ai pas oublié mais ça change quoi que ce soit le weekend ? je ne comprends pas

- On est que tous les deux ce soir mon cher.

- Quoi ? comment ça se fait ? Jasper ne vient pas ?

- Non Jazz et Rose vont chez leur cousins pour le weekend, Emmett va en profiter pour aller voir ses anciens copains de collège, James est avec Vicky et Bella doit parler avec Sam et papa et maman ne sont pas là non plus alors mon cher frère il ne reste plus que nous deux.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand ma sœur prononça le prénom de Bella. Evidemment qu'elle devait parler avec Black puisque j'avais été l'ami qui le lui avait conseillé de le faire.

- Ça te dit qu'on commande japonais ce soir ? j'ai envie de manger des sushis et des makis california

- Pas de problèmes, va y commande.

- Ok tu prends le menu D comme d'habitude avec un supplément de brochettes bœuf au fromage ?

- Evidemment répondis-je sentant la faim me monter d'un coup.

…

Nous venions de finir de manger et de regarder «et si c'était vrai » un film que j'avais beaucoup apprécié malgré mes préjugés au début. J'avais pas mal réfléchi pendant cette soirée et je m'étais dit que ma sœur pourrait me conseiller au sujet de Bella. Certes elle était sa meilleure amie mais j'étais tout de même son frère, elle me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je ne jouais pas et que j'avais vraiment besoin de conseils féminins. Ma sœur dut certainement lire dans mes pensées car elle rappliqua avec un pot de glace et deux cuillères à la main avec un sourire étirant grandement ses lèvres.

- Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Oui mais avant je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur

- Pourquoi est ce que tu prends un pot de glace à chaque fois que quelqu'un n'a pas le moral ?

- Parce que. Bella et moi sommes les championnes de pots de glace. A nous deux on a certainement du dévaliser les épiceries du coin en pot de glace et puis c'est bien connu la glace remonte le moral et le chocolat est un antistress alors c'est encore mieux.

- D'accord dis-je en imaginant Bella et ma sœur se ruer sur un pauvre pot de glace.

- Alors j'ai répondu à ta question il me semble, je t'écoute

- Bon ok, mais avant promets moi que tu ne diras rien du tout à personne ?

- Oh ça a l'air sérieux, je jure que je ne dirais rien, tu veux que je crache aussi ?

- Ne soit pas bête Alice. Bon voila, j'aime bien quelqu'un, je ne sais pas comment faire

Je crus voir dans les yeux de ma sœur une lueur étincelante

- Une fille je suppose ? demanda t-elle

- Oui

- Je la connais ?

- Peut être répondis-je tout bas

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? je veux dire es-tu certain de tes sentiments pour elle ?

- Oui je suis amoureux d'elle, je suis accroc à cette fille, elle me rend dingue. Je ne vois plus ma vie sans elle. C'est comme si elle avait chamboulé toute mon existence dès l'instant ou je l'ai vu, il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait. Quand je la vois je suis comblé, quand elle n'est pas là, elle me manque, j'ai envie de la voir sourire tout le temps et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je voudrais tellement être avec elle tout le temps, la rendre heureuse.

- Waouh effectivement je vois que tu es très attaché à elle. Et bien dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à le lui dire tout simplement. Elle verra que tu es sincère et puis elle te tombera dans les bras directement

- J'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas mais malheureusement ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, elle est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un et amoureuse, je ne peux tout simplement pas briser notre amitié, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre

- Oh mon dieu ….

- Quoi ?

Ma sœur me regardait avec de gros yeux surpris

- Cette fille c'est Bella n'est ce pas ? me demanda t-elle

Je baissais alors la tête, refusant de voir ses yeux accusateurs de ma sœur

- Edward réponds moi, est ce que c'est Bella ?

- Oui Alice c'est Bella. Contente ?

- Oh Edward, je suis désolée, j'aurais du le voir plus tôt, ça explique tout en fait, ça mérite bien un double WAOUHHHHHH ... euh pardon se rattrapa t-elle

- Ca explique quoi je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me raconte là m'énervais-je

- T'énerve pas Edward, je dis simplement que je suis désolée parce que tu souffres et que étant ta sœur j'aurais du le voir depuis le début. Et puis les signes sont tellement évidents, le fait que tu ne te soit jamais préoccupé des autres filles, que tu sois proche d'elle et de voir ton regard quand elle est avec Sam et ton comportement de ce matin, je me demande comment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt

- Aliiiiice s'il te plait

- Pardon oui.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Et bien essaye de la séduire Edward, je sais qu'elle te trouve plutôt beau, c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit l'autre fois

- C'est vrai ? elle pense que je suis beau ? répondis-je plein d'espoir

- Oui et je ….

- Mais elle est avec Black et elle est amoureuse de lui la coupais-je

- Ecoute Edward, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je suis persuadée que Sam n'est pas l'homme qu'il faut à Bella. C'est vrai qu'elle l'aime mais tout peut changer, on fera tout pour qu'elle te remarque Edward

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Alice, elle me voit comme son ami, je refuse de briser son couple et la voir malheureuse tout ça parce que je suis égoïste

- Tu crois vraiment que tu es égoïste Edward ? quel mal y a-t-il a vouloir rendre heureuse la personne qu'on aime ? hein dit moi ? tu l'aimes oui ou non ? tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse ? tu veux être avec elle plus que tout autre chose ?

- Oui je l'aime de tout mon cœur, plus que tout au monde mais je refuse de la voir malheureuse parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué elle sort avec un autre et je ne veux pas briser ça et la voir triste uniquement parce que je l'aime

- Tu es bien compliqué tu sais ? d'habitude ce sont les femmes qui sont compliquées, tu inverse les rôles là. Ecoute moi bien Edward, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon frère mais je sais que Bella n'est pas totalement heureuse avec Sam. Tu sais elle est ma meilleure amie et nous parlons beaucoup elle et moi. Certes je ne peux pas te dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas, ça serait mentir mais je suis aussi persuadée que tu es la personne qui lui faut. Et nous allons tout faire toi et moi pour que ma meilleure amie devienne ma belle sœur, ça serait tellement génial. Alors voila le plan …

Venais-je bien de comprendre ce que ma sœur me disait ? Elle pensait vraiment que Bella et moi pourrions former un vrai couple ? Que j'avais réellement ma chance ? Cette discussion avec Alice m'avait redonné espoir. J'étais heureux de lui en avoir parlé, je me sentais comme soulagé. C'est décidé j'allais suivre les conseils de ma sœur car après tout c'est elle qui avait fait en sorte que Emmett et Rose sortent ensemble et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné d'avance et quand je vois le résultat aujourd'hui, ils forment un couple solide et heureux et sont tellement adorables. Si seulement Bella et moi pouvions être proches de cette manière que j'espérais tant. Le plan de mon lutin de sœur était parfait. Je n'allais plus être l'ami mais le grand amour d'Isabella Swan.

_**Alors j'espère que vous avez appréciez. D'après vous est-ce que Alice a eu raison de donner de l'espoir a Edward concernant Bella ? La suite au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	6. Aveux et blessures

CHAPITRE 5 = **Aveux et blessure**

**PDV Bella :**

Les cours étaient enfin terminées et c'était le weekend. Ce soir James passait la soirée avec Vicky, j'espérais profiter de cette occasion pour parler avec Sam et partager un moment d'intimité avec lui ce soir. Il me manquait réellement. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis quelques jours déjà et j'en avais vraiment besoin, j'avais besoin de lui. Je l'attendais sur le parking. Il arrivait enfin.

Je lui sautais au cou

- Coucou mon chéri. Pardon pardon pardon pour hier soir et ce matin

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est oublié Bella.

- Ais-je le droit a un baiser ?

- Bien sur ma belle me dit-il en m'embrassant

Je me sentais déjà mieux, plus légère. Merci Edward pour tes bons conseils pensais-je. J'approfondissais notre baiser, il m'avait tellement manqué. Mais il me repoussa gentiment.

- Bella on va chez toi ?

- Oui si tu veux, on sera plus à l'aise dis-je aguicheuse

Il ne releva pas ce que je venais de dire. Surprenant. D'habitude, il était tout le temps très réceptif à mes envies. Après tout il avait raison, il y avait encore du monde sur le parking, nous ne devions pas nous laissés aller ici. Ca serait mieux à la maison. Il me suivit alors avec sa voiture. Arrivés chez moi, la maison était vide. Papa travaillait toute la soirée et toute la nuit ce weekend. Une fois la porte fermée, je plaquais mon petit ami contre celle-ci et l'inondais de tendres baisers. J'avais très envie de lui, autant qu'il le sache. Il me repoussa encore une fois. Cette fois je n'y comprenais rien, il n'y avait personne pour nous déranger.

- Bella il faut qu'on parle tu ne crois pas ? me demanda t-il

- Oui je sais mais pourrions-nous parler après parce que pour le moment j'ai vraiment très envie de toi mon cœur lui répondis-je en me jetant de nouveau sur lui

- Bella stop me repoussa t-il pour la troisième fois

Là ce fut le coup de trop. J'étais maintenant en colère. Pourquoi me repoussait-il de la sorte ?

- Très bien parlons lâchais-je sèchement

- Bella, j'ai repensé a hier soir et ce matin toute la journée et

- Oui mon cœur, je suis désolée, j'ai été idiote de te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait, je suis désolée, pardonne moi. On efface tout et on recommence ? le coupais-je

Je recommençais alors à l'embrasser.

- Bella s'il te plait, voudrais-tu arrêter de me sauter dessus comme ça tout le temps

Sa phrase m'arrêta tout de suite. Je retins mes larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?

- Je voudrais que nous parlions sans que tu me sautes dessus toutes les trente secondes c'est possible ? dit-il sèchement

Et là c'était le coup de grâce, mes larmes glissèrent sur mes joues et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour les retenir. Pourquoi me parlait-il ainsi ? Quand il vit que je pleurais, son expression faciale changea immédiatement.

- Excuse moi Bella, mais je voudrais vraiment te parler de quelque chose et le fait que tu te jette sur moi ne me facilite pas les choses dit-il doucement

- Très bien je t'écoute dis-je en séchant mes larmes

- Ecoute j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis hier soir, ce que tu m'as dit et à ton comportement de ce matin et tu avais raison

Quoi ? Comment ça j'avais raison ? J'avais raison sur quoi ? J'avais peur, très peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite avec cette désagréable impression qu'il allait transpercer ma cage thoracique.

- Raison sur quoi demandais-je timidement

- Ecoute Bella, ne me coupe pas d'accord, c'est assez difficile comme ça ce que j'ai à te dire.

Ca y est je le sentais, il ne voulait plus de moi, il allait m'annoncer qu'il voulait rompre avec moi. Je sentis une nouvelle fois mes yeux s'humidifier. Je sentis les larmes couler doucement, je gardais la tête baissée pour ne pas le regarder me dire qu'il voulait rompre, je ne supporterais pas de le voir à ce moment là. J'avais mal.

- On a partagés de très bons moments tous les deux Bella. J'ai été heureux avec toi, je te le jure, j'étais bien avec toi …. Mais ce que tu m'as dit hier sur Emilie m'a fait réaliser que tu avais raison.

Oh mon dieu, il allait me quitter pour Emilie ? Je retenais de toutes mes forces mes sanglots. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

- Tu sais avant de te connaitre, j'étais attiré par elle et puis tu es arrivé et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Nous avons vécu de magnifiques choses ensemble, tu m'as fait découvrir tellement de belles choses. Tu as été ma première vraie petite amie, la toute première femme à qui j'ai fait l'amour. Et pour ça, tu es et tu resteras quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie Bella. Mais je me suis aussi rendu compte que je ressentais quelque chose qui allait au-delà de la simple amitié pour Emilie, je refusais de le voir parce que je tenais a toi, à nous et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais maintenant je ne peux plus ignorer mes sentiments et je …

Le ressentir était une chose mais l'entendre dire de sa propre bouche en était une autre. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en petits morceaux, que jamais plus il ne battrait. J'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie. J'aurais voulu partir loin d'ici mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de parler ou de bouger. Je voulais le frapper, lui dire de partir, je voulais rester seule et laisser libre court à ma peine. Mais il était toujours là et continuait de me parler. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait, j'étais comme dans un état second. Je voulais juste me réveiller et constater que tout ça n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par ses lèvres posées sur mon front. Elles étaient si chaudes.

J'avais mal car c'était la dernière fois que je les ressentais ce soir et je voulais profiter de ce dernier instant au maximum comme une droguée qui voudrait profiter de sa dernière dose d'héroïne.

- Je suis désolé Bella dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je restais là figée, à pleurer pendant je ne sais combien de temps. J'entendis ensuite la porte claquer violemment et une voix masculine appeler mon prénom. Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, je me mis à pleurer encore plus fort. Soudainement je sentis deux bras forts m'étreindre fortement et me poser délicatement sur mon lit. La personne s'allongea à mes côtés et me caressa les cheveux pour m'apaiser, ce qui étonnement arriva car je commençais à somnoler, épuisée d'avoir trop pleurée. Avant de fermer les yeux j'entendis la voix une dernière fois me dire des mots rassurants.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi ma puce, je te le promets. Dors je reste avec toi. Je t'aime.

_**Coucou tout le monde, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et je dois avouer que c'est agréable de savoir que vous appréciez. Je suis désolée c'est encore un petit chapitre. Jusqu'au chapitre 6 ce sera à peu près de cette longueur là MAIS à partir du N°7, ils deviendront plus longs.**_

_**Alors en attendant le prochain chapitre, d'après vous qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui vient consoler Bella et qui lui dit qu'il l'aime ? Je déclare les pronostics ouverts ;) faites les vôtres !**_

_**Indokiss vampirique à tous mes lecteurs ;)**_


	7. Inquiétude

CHAPITRE 6 =** Inquiétude**

**PDV Edward :**

J'étais motivé ce matin, prêt à conquérir le monde et surtout prêt à conquérir le cœur de ma belle. Je fus étonné de voir arrivé James seul. Peut être que Bella commençait plus tard aujourd'hui. Je fus déçu de ne pas pouvoir la voir tout de suite. Quand je vis le visage de James fatigué et fermé, je m'inquiétais aussitôt. Il avait certainement du s'engueuler avec Victoria.

- Salut lança t-il à toute la bande

- Salut, ou est Bella demanda ma sœur

- Elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui dit-il le visage baissé

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Bella ne viendrait-elle pas en cours aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle venait en cours même malade. Ce n'était pas normal et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir soudainement peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe James ? Pourquoi Bella n'est pas là ? demandais-je paniqué

- Sam l'a quittée hier soir et elle a passé une mauvaise nuit, Victoria n'avait que deux heures de cours aujourd'hui donc elle ne viendra pas non plus elle préfère rester avec elle.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ce salaud avait fait du mal a ma Bella et visiblement assez pour que même James soit inquiet.

- Comment va-t-elle demanda Rose

- Pas bien. Sam m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'il avait quitté ma sœur et qu'il s'inquiétait de son état mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester alors je suis rentré tout de suite, je l'ai retrouvé aux pieds de son lit en pleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à la calmer, il m'a fallu des heures pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, elle a finit par s'endormir. Et voila. Ce matin, je voulais rester avec elle mais elle n'a pas voulu que je loupe mes heures de ma matière principale, du coup j'ai prévenu Vicky et elle n'avait que 2h de maths aujourd'hui, malgré les protestations de Bella, elle a finit par accepter. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, il était hors de question que je la laisse dans cet état toute la journée. En plus papa n'est plus à la maison ces temps-ci, il travaille tout le temps alors je ne peux même pas compter sur lui pour rester avec Bella.

Je m'imaginais au fur et à mesure la scène dans ma tête et ce fut une vraie torture de m'imaginer ma Bella dans cet état. Je tremblais de fureur, j'allais tuer Black. Alice vit que je m'étais mis à trembler, elle posa sa main sur mon bras pour tenter de m'apaiser. Black n'avait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas croiser mon chemin sinon je lui en ferais baver. Il fallait que je voie Bella. Même si je la savais entre de bonnes mains avec Victoria, il fallait que je la vois. Je voulais être là pour elle, la réconforter, être celui sur qui elle pourrait poser son épaule pour être consolée. Je voulais être cette personne. Je sais que cela est sans doute égoiste de ma part mais je ne pouvais pas rester là et savoir que ma Bella était malheureuse. Elle ne méritait pas de pleurer. Ce Black ne la méritait pas. Je ne dis pas que moi je la mérite mais en tout cas moi jamais je ne la ferais souffrir, elle est bien trop précieuse pour moi, elle est toute ma vie, je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle. Elle est mon rayon de soleil. Rien qu'à imaginer ses larmes sur son si joli visage, mon corps se mit à trembler encore plus. Je fis à peine un pas que le bras de ma soeur me retint. Elle me regarda avec désolation et inquiétude.

Ma sœur ayant surement deviné mes intentions me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Edward mais tu ne peux pas aller là voir aujourd'hui, tu as ton examen en anglais et ensuite tu dois aller voir le Directeur du conservatoire pour l'année prochaine.

- Merde j'avais oublié. Alice, je ne peux pas la laissé seule dis-je difficilement

- Elle n'est pas seule Edward. Vicky est avec elle et j'irais la voir tout de suite après les cours

- Pourquoi ça fait si mal de la savoir si malheureuse ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes Edward. Mais rassure toi, elle va aller mieux, je te le promets.

…

Bella n'était pas encore revenu en cours et Alice ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose sur l'état de ma douce. Je me doutais qu'elle allait mal. Aujourd'hui, j'allais sécher le cours de gym et j'allais aller la voir. Tant pis pour mon absence non justifiée, Bella était plus importante que tout le reste. Je n'avais pas croisé la route de Black et c'était une sacrée chance pour lui.

Je frappais à la porte de chez Bella. Le chef Swan vint alors ouvrir.

- Oh bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci et vous ?

- Ça va, ça va. J'imagine que tu ne viens pas me voir, tu es là pour ma fille n'est ce pas ?

- Oui répondis-je gêné

- Allez entre mon garçon, elle est dans sa chambre. Première porte à droite.

- Merci Chef Swan

Première porte à droite, ça y est j'y suis. Je prends mon souffle et je frappe. J'ai peur de voir dans quel état elle se trouve.

- Papa, je t'en prie arrête de venir toutes les 30 secondes s'il te plait, je ne vais pas …

- C'est Edward la coupais-je

Le silence total. Elle ne voulait peut être pas me voir après tout. J'allais frapper une seconde fois lorsqu'elle vint m'ouvrir sa porte. Je fus ébloui par sa beauté. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique malgré ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aimais et que je serais toujours là pour elle. Mais elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre ce genre de choses pour le moment. J'allais la faire sourire le plus possible. C'était ma nouvelle mission des prochaines heures et des prochaines années : faire sourire Isabella Swan. Voila une magnifique mission non ?

- Salut Edward, entre me dit-elle en s'écartant pour me laisser la place d'entrer

Je n'avais encore jamais vu sa chambre, je regardais autour de moi pour découvrir son univers. C'était à son image. Simple, naturel mais classe. Les murs couleur chocolat et vers anis donnaient à la pièce une certaine chaleur qui faisait qu'on se sentait bien.

- Salut ma belle lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien de ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur qui m'avait tant manquée. Son odeur imprégnait mes sens et je fus vite pris au dépourvu, je la relâchais alors pour éviter qu'elle ne se sente trop oppressée, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- C'est gentil d'être passé Edward mais rassure toi, je vais bien, tu n'aurais pas du te donner cette peine. Et puis tu es censé être en gym non ? me demanda t-elle

- Rassure-toi Bella, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Et puis la gym sans toi c'est nul, je n'ai personne de qui me moquer

- Ah ah ah très amusant ! sérieusement Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Dit tout de suite que tu ne veux pas me voir ? lui dis-je moqueur

- Non bien sur que non, tu es le bienvenu ici et je suis contente de te voir mais je suis certaine que tu viens parce que Alice t'a demandé de me surveillé n'est-ce pas ?

Hein ? La surveiller ?

- Euh non rassure toi. A vrai dire ma sœur ne m'a pas dit grand-chose mais j'étais inquiet pour toi et puis je voulais te proposer quelque chose

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Une mission

- Une mission ? genre comme une vraie mission ou je dois m'habiller en noir et filer sans me faire voir entre les murs du lycée pour y découvrir une information de la plus grande importance ? déclara t-elle

- Je vois que tu as trop regardé la télévision miss Swan. En fait ce serait plutôt une mission que tu m'aiderais à accomplir

- Dit m'en plus, tu m'intrigue là

- En fait je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup Angela n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sur, c'est une de mes amies mais je ne vois pas ou est le rapport avec ta super mission

- Attend, j'y viens

- Bon d'après mes sources, elle craquerait pour Ben, tu vois de qui je veux parler je suppose ?

- Oui Ben Cheney

- Exact et toujours d'après mes sources, je sais que Ben craque pour Angela. Donc notre mission si tu l'acceptes est de réunir ces 2 âmes sœurs

- Oh et pourquoi moi ? et pourquoi tu fais ce genre de mission toi ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui confier que le plan venait de ma sœur afin que je passe plus de temps avec elle et partager quelque chose de secret qui nous rapprocherait. De plus, maintenant qu'elle était célibataire, elle avait surement besoin de quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Et je voulais être ce quelqu'un et je voulais que cette mission soit ce quelque chose.

- Ecoute je vais être honnête avec toi, Ben est un de mes amis et j'apprécie Angela, c'est une fille bien. Je suis certain qu'ils seraient bien ensemble et puis …. Euh … en fait … euh je ….

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ?

- Je ?

- Va y dit moi ce que tu pense sans avoir peur de me blesser, j'en ai marre qu'on prenne des pincettes avec moi. Dit les choses telles que tu les ressens. Donc tu ?

- Je pensais que ce serait l'occasion pour toi de remonter la pente et de penser à autre chose et puis on ferait une bonne action en plus. Alors tu en penses quoi ? demandais-je hésitant

- J'en dis que c'est une superbe idée. Mission acceptée agent Cullen

- Bien, j'en suis ravi agent Swan dis-je en lui serrant la main qu'elle me tendait.

Je profitais de ce moment pour la reprendre dans mes bras et savourer sa douceur. Elle m'offrit un soda et m'invita à m'asseoir près d'elle sur son lit. Certes elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, je le voyais bien car quelque fois elle jeta un œil sur la photo d'elle et Black et je voyais ses yeux devenir brillant d'un coup. Je tentais alors de la faire rire le plus possible. Ça ne fonctionnait pas à chaque fois mais j'étais tout de même heureux de voir qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Pas que cela me gène de la consoler mais je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer. Ça me déchirait les entrailles à chaque fois.

- Tient au fait, tu savais que Mike et Jessica sont ensemble ? me demanda t-elle

- OH …. MON ….DIEU ! m'exclamais-je

Cette fille me courait après depuis la 6ème, elle ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Elle avait enfin compris apparemment. J'étais libéré du poids Jessica Stanley.

- Janice, sors de ce corps

- Je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler Janice là ?

- T'a très bien entendu rigola t-elle

- Que les choses soient claires, tu parles bien de la Janice de « Friends » ? n'est-ce pas

- OH … MON …. DIEU ! ….. oui c'est bien elle en chair et en os se moquait-elle

- Oh toi ! je te préviens tu vas te transformer en Bart si ça continue

- Je préfère manger des Donuts qu'avoir une voix et un rire de débile dit-elle dans un grand sourire

- Pffffff, c'est Homer qui mange des Donuts, c'est pas Bart. Tient ça te dirait qu'on se regarde un épisode de « Friends » ? j'adore voir Chandler et Joey s'engueuler comme un vieux petit couple

- Ok, moi aussi j'adore. Tu veux quelle saison ?

- N'importe. Pas le dernier épisode de la dernière saison, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer devant une fille. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

- Moi aussi j'ai pleuré et ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirais à personne, ce sera notre petit secret. Bon la saison 1 alors.

- Ok ça me va. Tu sais que si tu dévoiles notre petit secret, je devrais te tuer ensuite.

- Je m'en fou, je reviendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours

Nous passions le reste de l'après midi à regarder des épisodes de « Friends ». J'aimais la voir sourire. A cet instant elle paraissait heureuse et ça me plaisait. Non seulement je passais un bon moment avec elle mais en plus nous étions en train de construire une complicité qui me plaisait beaucoup.

_**Coucou comment vous allez ? Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir comme toujours ;) d'ailleurs je tiens à vous préciser que j'y réponds toujours en message privé. Merci de m'avoir donné vos pronostics, certains ont trouvés la bonne réponse, beaucoup ont pensés à Edward et comme vous pouvez le constater ce n'était pas lui ! Je suis sadique hein ? ouais ouais je sais, on me l'a déjà dit ;) Sinon j'espère que vous apprécierez le plan mené par Alice. Je vais bientôt commencer l'écriture du chapitre 10, je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire "le commencement du plan" ou j'y ait ajouté beaucoup d'anecdotes personnelles qui sont arrivés soit à moi, soit à ma famille. Donc voila j'espère que vous aimerez me lire. Je vous informe également que ce chapitre est le dernier "court", à partir du 7, ils deviennent plus longs. Et enfin, j'espère que vous aurez appréciez mon gros délire sur la série "Friends" dont je suis une très grande fan. Voila voila !**_

_**Alors d'après vous que va t-il se passer ensuite ? **_

_**En attendant, je vous fait tout pleins d'Indokiss vampirique et vous remercie pour votre attention ;)**_


	8. Une journée qui avait pourtant mal

CHAPITRE 7 = **Une journée qui avait pourtant mal commencé**

**PDV Bella :**

Depuis que Sam avait déserté ma vie, je me sentais si vide. J'avais l'impression qu'il était parti depuis une éternité alors qu'en réalité cela faisait à peine une journée. Comment allais-je surmonter mon chagrin ? James, sous ses airs d'emmerdeur était le meilleur grand frère du monde, je ne l'aurais échanger pour rien au monde. Il avait préféré appelé Victoria pour lui dire qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit chez elle pour rester avec moi. Même si ça me gênait qu'il se sacrifie, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Quand il était arrivé juste après le départ de Sam, il m'avait gardé tout contre lui en essayant de me calmer. J'avais essayer de faire l'effort de tarir mes pleurs mais je n'y arrivais pas. A chaque fois je m'imaginais la scène ou Sam allait retrouver Emilie et à chaque fois ça me faisait un mal de chien. Mon frère était resté près de moi toute la nuit. Le pauvre n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup à cause de moi, je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça mais en même temps j'avais eu tellement besoin de lui.

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dormi, j'avais la tête lourde et douloureuse, surement le résultat d'avoir trop pleuré. James voulait rester avec moi toute la journée, mais je refusais.

- Bella écoute, je ne te laisserais pas seule aujourd'hui

- Tu n'as pas le choix, je ne te laisserais pas louper les cours, en plus tu as 4h de littérature aujourd'hui, si tu veux être au point pour ton examen, tu ne dois pas louper tes heures de cours de ta matière principale déclarais-je avec détermination

- Tu peux m'attendre 5 minutes, je reviens ?

- oui

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il m'informa que j'avais raison, qu'il ne pouvait pas louper ses heures les plus importantes de la semaine mais que je n'allais pas pour autant être seule. Ce fut une demi victoire pour moi. J'avais espéré être seule pour laisser libre court à mon chagrin et ne pas imposer ce spectacle à qui que ce soit. Mon frère m'avertie alors que Victoria n'avait que 2h de maths et que ça ne lui posait aucun soucis à les rater et que de toute façon, c'était soit ça, soit il appelait notre père. Je préférais nettement la "solution" Victoria. J'appréciais beaucoup ma futur belle soeur, elle était un peu comme une soeur pour moi, elle me conseillait toujours sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je pouvais aborder tous les sujets avec elle, elle ne me jugeait jamais. J'étais heureuse que mon frère ait croisé la route de Vicky. Quelque fois, nous faisions des soirées à la maison ou mon père n'était pas là et nous aimions charrier James. Nous disions tout le temps que la solidarité féminine l'emportait sur tout le reste. Nous étions comme deux gamines qui faisaient tout pour énerver le super grand frère en le taquinant jusqu'a ce qu'il craque. Une fois que les choses commençaient à déraper, je lui faisait les yeux doux "genre je suis ta petite soeur adorée que tu aimes tant, ne l'oublies pas" et Victoria lui faisait des mamours et finalement tout rentrait bien vite dans l'ordre. Nous profitions souvent de ces moments pour lâcher la pression.

James était partit en cours, non sans attendre la dernière minute, espérant croiser sa petite amie mais celle-ci avait prévenue qu'elle serait en retard d'une bonne demi-heure. Mon frère s'était résolu à partir en me faisant un gros bisous et en lui promettant de l'appeler si je ne me sentais pas bien. A contre coeur il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je profitais d'être seule à la maison pour verser quelques larmes sur mon triste sort. Me rappelant la venue de ma belle soeur, je me donnai mentalement un bon coup de pieds au derrière. Je refusais je montrer mes faiblesses, il était hors de question que Victoria me voit dans cet état là. Je me levais alors et filai sous la douche. N'ayant pas très faim, je ne pris pas de petit déjeuner. De toute façon personne n'était à la maison alors personne ne le saurait et puis au pire je mentirais. Je m'habillais alors tout simplement, je n'allais tout de même pas recevoir Vicky en pyjama, je fis un effort pour m'habiller "potablement". Je me coiffais d'une simple queue de cheval. Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de me lisser les cheveux ce matin. De toute façon, je n'avais plus personne à séduire. Les larmes refirent leur apparition au coin de mes yeux mais je les essuyaient de ma main. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je pris un livre"Fascination" de Stephenie Meyer. J'adorais cette saga. Les personnages, Robert et Kristen étaient particulièrement attachants. Et leur histoire d'amour tellement belle et romantique. Malgré ma triste histoire qui venait de s'achever, je n'étais pas prête à ne plus me laisser emporter par cette magie. Du moins de manière fictvie. Pour ma part, mon coeur avait été piétiné et il était hors de question que je le mette à nouveau entre les mains d'un homme. Il fallait avant toute chose que je me guérisse.

Quelques pages plus tard, la sonnette retentie. J'accueillis Victoria qui me serra fort dans ses bras en guise de compassion.

- Tient ma puce, je suis passé à la boulangerie en passant, j'ai pris des pains au chocolat et des chaussons aux pommes. On va se faire un petit déjeuner de reine me dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- C'est gentil ma Vicky mais j'ai déja petit déjeuner mentis-je

- Ah oui ? Bella tu sais très bien que tu ne sais pas mentir n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne mens pas

- Alors pourquoi tu baisses la tête quand tu me parles ? tu sais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je te connais par coeur et je sais très bien que tu me mens, tu n'as pas mangé. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas te laisser aller et tu vas voir on va se goinfrer de toutes ces cochonneries et ensuite on s'accordera un moment "nana" ok ?

- Ok pour le petit déj, mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par le moment "nana" ? demandais-je angoissée

- Rien de très extravagant je te le promets, juste un petit moment beauté et détente. Rien de telle pour effacer les peines de coeur. On commencera par un gommage doux et fruité, ensuite un masque au chocolat, une épilation à la cire sucrée, un bon massage aux huiles essentielles et enfin on terminera par une bonne grosse glace à la vanille sauce chocolat et noix de pécan devant un film niais. Alors le programme te plait ? me demanda t-elle toute excitée

- humph répondis-je avec lassitude

- humph ?

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi dis-je

- Fait attention, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde

- Ca je le sais.

Nous commencions alors notre fameux programme. Je ne pensais pas autant me détendre. Ce qui fut le moins agréable c'était l'épilation. Sucrée ou non ça faisait toujours un mal de chien. L'effort fut récompensé par le réconfort. La bonne grosse glace à la vanille sauce chocolat et noix de pécan était un vrai régal. Je m'étais d'ailleurs enfilé le pot presque à moi toute seule. Mais qu'importe, c'est pas comme si j'avais encore à plaire à quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Alors je m'en fiche, je me venge sur la glace. En ce qui concerne le film, je ne pourrais pas dire grand chose, je me suis endormie devant. Je me suis réveillé au générique de fin, la tête posée sur les genoux de Vicky.

- Le film t'a plu on dirait ? me demanda t-elle taquine

- Oh oui alors, j'ai surtout adoré le moment ou le gentil a gagné contre les méchants dis-je

- Bella, tu ne changeras donc jamais déclara t-elle faussement blasée

- Non et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- Entre autre oui souria t-elle

Je distinguais dans son ton soudainement devenu sérieux qu'elle voulait aborder le sujet que je ne voulais surtout pas aborder mais c'était mal connaitre Victoria.

- Tu sais ma belle, je suis désolée pour Sam. Je sais que tu ne veux certainement pas en parler et je ne te forcerais pas même si je pense que ça te ferait du bien. Je sais aussi que ça fait mal et que tu penses sans doute que tu ne retombera plus jamais amoureuse ni rien. Il est trop tôt pour parler de ça d'ailleurs mais sache que peut être les personnes qui nous entourent ne sont pas forcément celles que l'on croient vraiment. Et quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas négativement.

- Je ne comprends pas dis-je

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, avec le temps tu y verra plus clair. Quand ton coeur aura arrêté de saigner, tu comprendras le sens de mes paroles

- Tu ne m'en dira pas plus n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je

- Non, c'est une chose que tu découvrira seule au moment ou tu seras prête

- Si tu le dis répondis-je plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose.

Elle me pris alors dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux.

- Tu sais Bella, je ne te considère pas seulement comme la petite soeur de mon petit ami, tu es pour moi la petite soeur que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir me dit-elle

Touchée par ses paroles, je la serrais plus fortement contre moi

- Toi aussi tu sais ma Vicky, tu n'es pas seulement ma belle soeur. Je suis heureuse que mon frère t'ait dans sa vie. Tu es quelqu'un de génial et mon frère est vraiment chanceux.

- Merci ma belle. Allez arrêtons ici avant de pleurer comme des madeleines veux-tu?

- Oui.

Je ne vis pas le temps passé et je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à Sam, ce qui était une bonne chose. Bientôt Victoria m'annonça qu'elle devait partir, elle allait rejoindre James au lycée pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. De toute façon, je n'allais pas être seule bien longtemps puisque ma meilleure amie m'avait appelée un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi pour me prévenir qu'elle venait me voir après les cours.

- Coucou ma Bella s'exclama Alice en se jetant à mon cou

- Coucou ma Lilly

- Je vois que Vicky a fait du bon travail

- Euh merci ? dis-je

- Rose te passe le bonjour, elle passera demain après midi te voir

- D'accord.

Elle me fit un gros câlin et nous dirigea vers ma chambre. Elle avait emmené un sac rempli de je ne sais pas encore quoi.

- Je nous ait apporté des pots de glace vanille macadamia ça te tente ? me demanda t-elle

- Euh vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Vicky ou quoi ? parce que si vous voulez que je ressemble à un éléphant, vous êtes sur la bonne voie je vous rassure. Je sais que je n'ai plus personne à qui plaire mais tout de même déballais-je sans m'en rendre compte

- Isabella Marie Swan, ne redis jamais une chose pareille veux-tu ? Je sais bien que tu penses ne pas devoir plaire à qui que ce soit mais détrompe toi jeune fille. Tu constateras bien vite que ce n'est pas les prétendants qui manquent à l'appel. Seulement tu es bien trop bornée et aveugle pour voir la réalité déballa t-elle sur un ton accusateur

- Mouais je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi mais bon marmonnais-je

- Bon alors comment vois-tu ton futur prince charmant ?

- Pardon ?

- Ba oui quoi ! Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à te morfondre pour un mec qui n'en vaut pas la peine quand même ?

- Alice, tu sais que je t'adore mais là tu vas trop loin

- Non je ne vais pas trop loin, il faut te bouger les fesses ma belle. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu te trouveras un copain

- Tu es vraiment sérieuse là ? demandais-je totalement surprise

- Evidemment. Un de perdu, dis de retrouver. Et fait moi confiance, tu trouveras ton bonheur après ton relooking déclara t-elle

Mon quoi ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Alice pensait vraiment à me relooké là, maintenant ?

- Alice, il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit

- Mais enfin Bella, il le faut, tu verrais ta tête aujourd'hui, tu ressembles à un zombi, tu ne dois pas ...

Et là, malgré que ce soit ma meilleure amie, c'en fut trop. J'éclatais alors

- Merde Alice, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de ça tout de suite maintenant ? Tu sais que je t'adore mais là tu vas trop loin. Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai mal, tu ne comprends pas que j'ai le coeur en milles morceaux et que je ne vais pas me reconstruire avec ton putain de relooking. Tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai plus envie de donner mon coeur à qui que ce soit parce que j'ai trop peur de souffrir. Merde Alice, on parle de ma relation avec Sam, tu te souviens, Sam, le mec dont je suis amoureuse depuis 2 ans avec qui j'ai partagé des moments merveilleux. Tu crois vraiment que je peux effacer 2 ans de ma vie en un claquement de doigts parce que TU l'as décidé ? Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal de se sentir abandonnée et trahie par la personne que tu aimes ? Sais-tu à quel point je fais de mon mieux pour continuer à sourire devant tout le monde mais qu'en réalité je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rester dans le noir et de pleurer ? Merde Alice, tu ne comprends rien à tout ça. Comment tu réagirais si c'était Jasper qui ...

Incapable de continuer mon "vidage de sac", je laissais les larmes couler sur mes joues et mes sanglots prendrent le dessus. Alice resta silencieuse. Soudainement je sentis ses doigts sur mon menton pour relever mon visage. Lorsque je croisais ses yeux, je vis qu'elle pleurait aussi. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra très fort contre elle en laissant libre court à ses pleurs elle aussi.

- Je te demande pardon Bella, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était si difficile. Je sais que tu l'aimais mais je pensais que tu voudrais te venger et ... pardonne moi j'ai été stupide. Pardon pleura t-elle

- Non c'est moi qui te demande pardon Alice, je n'aurais pas du vider ma colère sur toi. Mais comprends-moi c'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prête à passer à autre chose. Il va me falloir du temps pour me reconstruire. Il me manque tellement Alice, si tu savais sanglotais-je

- Je sais ma puce. Mais tu verras, même si pour l'instant ça te parait insurmontable, tu t'en remettra. Je te le jures et tu sais qu'on est tous là, avec toi. Tu peux compter sur nous.

Je n'avais pas la force de parler, j'hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien compris et que je la remerciais.

Nous restions dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant de nombreuses minutes totalement silencieuses.

- Est-ce que tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ? demandais-je tout bas

- Non il n'était pas là me répondit-elle sur le même ton

- Oh !

Après tout, ça ne me regardait plus, je n'étais plus sa copine désormais. Il fallait que je m'y fasse.

Nous restâmes un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien, ce qui me fit un bien fou. Puis je lui demandais finalement de me passer un des pots de glace qu'elle avait ramené. J'avais besoin de réconfort après tout et quoi de mieux que sa meilleure amie et de la glace vanille macadamia pour cela ?

Ce petit moment avec ma meilleure amie m'avait fait beaucoup de bien même si j'avais déchargé ma colère sur elle, elle n'avait rien dit, pas protester. Alice n'avait pas toujours le sens de la réalité, il fallait parfois lui rappeler les choses pour qu'elle comprenne. Ce qui avait été le cas cet après midi. Mais après ça, nous avions passé un bon moment, elle avait réussi à me faire rire. Alice resterait Alice. Elle dut repartir en fin d'après midi. Je n'eus pas le temps de rester seule puisque mon père arriva au même moment. Charlie était un papa poule.

James et moi étions partis vivre avec notre mère lorsqu'elle avait quitté papa. James avait alors 6 ans et moi 3 ans. Deux ans plus tard, elle s'était remarié avec Phil. Chaque été et pendant les toutes les vacances scolaires durant 10 ans, mon frère et moi allions ici, à Forks chez notre père. D'une part parce que papa nous manquait beaucoup, ensuite parce que James sortait avec Victoria depuis les vacances d'été et qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Quand à moi, je n'avais jamais eu de copain avant Sam. J'avais 15 ans lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. James était avec Vicky depuis déja 2 ans à ce moment là et il envisageait sérieusement de revenir vivre dans la région pour être plus proche de sa petite amie. Et moi je ne me voyais pas resté seule avec maman et Phil a Jacksonville, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de suivre James.

...

Alors que mon père s'attardait à la lourde tâche de préparer le repas, mon frère arriva. Il me fit un baiser sur le front et me pris dans ses bras en guise de bonjour. D'un regard, je lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien. Il le compris puisqu'il me fit un sourire. Papa avait su pour Sam et moi et une nouvelle fois j'avais fondu en larmes, cette fois dans les bras de mon père. Mon frère et mon père étaient aux petits soins pour moi. Papa m'avait fait couler un bain moussant pendant que mon frère avait tenté de me préparer un fondant au chocolat. Le résultat était plutôt sec, mais je n'avais rien dit, trop touchée par l'attention de mon grand frère. Les deux hommes de ma vie désormais me chouchoutaient. Ils étaient tout bonnement adorables. Au moment d'aller au lit, mon père vint me parler quelques minutes.

- Tu sais mon ange, Sam ne sais pas ce qu'il perd, tu es une gentille fille, belle et intelligente. Il se rendra compte tôt ou tard de ses erreurs croit moi. Je suis fier de toi ma chérie. Si tu veux que j'aille trouver ses jolies petites fesses pour les lui bôter, tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire et je le ferais avec grand plaisir me dit mon père

- Merci papa mais non, tu es gentil.

- N'oublie pas ce que je viens te dire chérie. Tu es belle et intelligente. L'homme qui partagera ta vie aura de la chance et s'il ne s'en rend pas compte c'est qu'il n'est pas digne de ma petite fille.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi papa. Tu es fatigué, va donc te coucher. Je t'aime papa.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi Bella. Je le pense vraiment tu sais. Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Bonne nuit mon ange.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard alors que je m'apprêtais à m'installer convenablement pour dormir, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je rallumais la lumière.

- Entrez

- Il y a de l'orage dehors, je sais que tu en a peur alors je viens voir si tu avais besoin de moi demanda mon frère

- de l'orage hein ?

Je soulevais le rideau de ma chambre et pu y voir un beau ciel étoilé

- Pourquoi tu ne dis tout simplement pas que tu veux venir dormir avec ta petite soeur chérie que tu aimes tant ? demandais-je amusée

- Bon ok, je suis découvert. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Est ce que je peux dormir avec ma petite soeur chérie que j'aime tant ?

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas me prendre pour Victoria pendant ton sommeil rigolais-je

- Promis dit-il en s'installant sous la couette avec moi.

Je savais que James s'inquiétait pour moi, c'est pourquoi je le laissais prendre soin de moi. En plus, j'avoue que ce n'était pas désagréable d'être traitée comme une princesse de temps en temps.

Le lendemain matin, je n'entendis même pas James partir de la maison. Je n'étais pas prête à retourner au lycée, je n'étais pas prête à LE revoir. J'avais préféré finir la semaine à la maison. Papa avait pris sa journée pour rester avec moi. Je descendis alors l'escalier pour me rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je vis mon père installer à table, le journal dans les mains, une tasse de café fumante devant lui et une assiette de pancakes posée juste à côté avec les assaisonnents nécéssaires. Je fus très surprise par cette scène. Tout d'abord parce que mon père ne savait pas cuisiner autre chose que des oeufs ou des pâtes et que je m'attendais à voir mon père devant la télé.

- Bonjour papa dis-je

- Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormie ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, ça fait du bien de faire la grasse matinée dit-il en s'étirant

- Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner, et en plus des pancakes ? Tu devrais prendre des congés plus souvent souriais-je

- Euh à vrai dire, je n'ai préparé que le café. Victoria est venu chercher ton frère ce matin et a eu la gentillesse de nous préparer ces délicieux pancakes.

- Oh je vois. Je n'ai donc pas à avoir peur d'être empoisonnée alors ? plaisantais-je

- Tu peux manger tranquille me répondit mon père.

Nous mangions en silence. Les pancakes de Vicky étaient vraiment à tomber. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi bonne cuisinière. James avait de la chance. Surtout qu'il était gourmand. Presque aussi gourmand qu'Emmett. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Emmett, il fallait que je me prépare, Rose devait passer aujourd'hui. J'embrassais alors mon père et filais sous la douche. Comme la veille, je ne pris pas la peine de me faire belle. J'enfilais donc un simple jean et un vieux pull bleu marine et me coiffais d'un chignon à la va-vite.

Après que j'ai fini de me préparer, je décidais de m'octroyer quelques instants avec mon père. Après tout il avait pris sa journée pour rester avec moi alors je n'allais pas rester enfermer dans ma chambre. Même si c'était difficile de faire semblant d'aller bien alors qu'au fond Sam me manquait toujours autant.

Je descendis alors l'escalier pour me rendre au salon. Mon père avait retrouvé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, regarder le baseball à la télé. Je décidais de faire un effort et m'installais à ses côtés. Vu le regard de mon père, il n'était pas dupe.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ?

- Euh non tout va bien

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au baseball ?

- Depuis 5 minutes murmurais-je pour moi même

- Quoi ?

- Non rien papa, laisse tomber, je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose c'es tout ?

- Non merci c'est gentil.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, mon père m'interpella.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Parce que tu sais sinon je peux éteindre la télé et nous pouvons parler. Tu es plus importante qu'un matche de baseball

- Non t'inquiète pas tout va bien je t'assure.

- D'accord.

Je préférais laisser mon père vaquer à ses occupations plutpot que de le déranger. Je repris alors mon livre "Fascination" et retombais dans l'histoire extraordinaire de Robert et Kristen. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. On sonna à la porte d'entrée, je laissais mon père aller ouvrir. Je me doutais que ce devait être Rose alors je refermais mon livre et descendis au salon.

Comme je m'y attendais, Rose était là, elle était venue accompagnée d'Emmett.

- Hey salut Bella me saluèrent-ils

- Coucou vous deux vous allez bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien.

Nou discutions un moment dans le salon puis nous montions ensuite dans ma chambre.

- Alors tu reviens quand au lycée ? me demanda Emmett

- Lundi matin

- Ah cool parce que tu nous manques ma Bells. Ta légendaire maladresse nous manque beaucoup.

- Vous me manquez aussi répondis-je.

Emmett, Edward et Jasper étaient les meilleurs amis de mon frère. Je m'entendais très bien avec eux. J'étais en quelques sortes leurs deuxième petite soeur et je ne m'en plaignais pas car je les adoraient. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. Emmett était un garçon touchant. Il avait un physique impressionnant mais un coeur tendre. Il me faisait rire. Sans lui, la vie serait bien triste. Il était toujours le premier à nous raconter des blagues pour nous remonter le moral et le pire c'est que ça marchait. Il avait l'allure d'un gros nounours et l'estomac d'un ogre mais il était le clown de notre bande. Je l'aimais pour ça. Quand à Rosalie, aux premiers abords, elle paraissait froide, mais ce n'était qu'une carapace qu'elle s'était forgée. Au début, j'avais même peur d'elle, je n'osais pas l'approcher ni la contrarier. Puis au fil du temps, j'ai appris à la connaitre et il s'avère que c'est une femme d'une extrème beauté qui a un coeur en or. Elle était douce et très maternelle envers ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres mais une fois qu'elle nous l'avait donné c'était entièrement et pour toujours. Ca parait peut être idiot mais je ne la voyais pas comme une soeur, je la voyais plus comme une deuxième maman. Peut être étais-ce son côté maternelle qui me plaisait. Elle me conseillait sur beaucoup de choses. C'est à elle que je m'étais confiée la première fois que j'avais voulu faire l'amour avec Sam. Elle m'avait donné de très bons conseils et m'avait toujours soutenu dans mes choix. Je l'aimais énormément.

Rose et Emmett m'avaient rapporté une boite de chocolat. Ils savaient que le chocolat était mon peché mignon. Je ne me fis pas prier pour en déguster quelques uns. Après tout la science dit bien que le chocolat étaitun anti-stress alors voila, j'avais besoin de réconfort. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux.

Nous avons discuté pendant pratiquement deux heures mais ils devaient partir. Ils étaient passés durant leur heures creuses. Mais à présent le cours de chimie les appelaient.

Après leur départ, je me remis à ma lecture. Mon père vint toquer à ma porte plusieurs fois en me demandant si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Le connaissant parfaitement, je me doutais que ce n'étaient que de simples excuses pour voir si j'allais bien, si je n'étais pas dans un coin de ma chambre à me morfondre. A chaque fois je tentais de le rassurer mais il m'avait surprise une fois en train de pleurer. Il m'avait alors prises dans ses bras et m'avait berçé comme quand j'étais petite fille. Ca m'avait fait du bien. Depuis ça, il venait dans ma chambre deux fois plus souvent.

Mon père toqua une énième fois à ma porte.

- Papa, je t'en prie arrête de venir toutes les 30 secondes s'il te plait, je ne vais pas …

Mais ce n'est pas la voix de mon père qui me coupa, c'est celle d'Edward. J'en fus d'ailleurs surprise. De tout le groupe que nous formions, même si bien entendu Edward était mon ami, nous n'étions pas réellement proches, enfin disons pas aussi proches que je ne l'étais d'Alice ou Emmett par exemple.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte afin de le faire entrer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper une seconde fois.

- Salut Edward, entre lui dis-je en m'écartant de la porte pour le laisser entrer

Je le vis regarder autour de lui. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il n'était encore jamais venu dans ma chambre. Chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison, c'était surtout pour voir James.

- Salut ma belle me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait déja prise dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait sans doute vouloir me consoler. Chose que je trouvais mignonne de sa part. Et puis je n'allais pas me plaindre. Ses bras étaient confortables, même un peu trop. Je m'y sentais bien en tout cas. Je profitais du moment. Il me relâcha vite, un peu trop vite à mon goût. J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps dans sa chaleur réconfortante de ses bras.

- C'est gentil d'être passé Edward mais rassure toi, je vais bien, tu n'aurais pas du te donner cette peine. Et puis tu es censé être en gym non ? demandais-je

- Rassure-toi Bella, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Et puis la gym sans toi c'est nul, je n'ai personne de qui me moquer

- Ah ah ah très amusant ! sérieusement Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Dit tout de suite que tu ne veux pas me voir ? se moqua t-il

- Non bien sur que non, tu es le bienvenu ici et je suis contente de te voir mais je suis certaine que tu viens parce que Alice t'a demandé de me surveillé n'est-ce pas ?

Je venais de comprendre. Alice devait surement lui avoir tout raconter pour ma crise de pleurs hier soir et il voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien. Mais en levant mes yeux vers lui, je fus surprise par son regard. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais. Je me trompais peut être finalement ?

- Euh non rassure toi. A vrai dire ma sœur ne m'a pas dit grand-chose mais j'étais inquiet pour toi et puis je voulais te proposer quelque chose

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Une mission

- Une mission ? genre comme une vraie mission ou je dois m'habiller en noir et filer sans me faire voir entre les murs du lycée pour y découvrir une information de la plus grande importance ? déclarais-je moqueuse

- Je vois que tu as trop regardé la télévision miss Swan. En fait ce serait plutôt une mission que tu m'aiderais à accomplir

- Dit m'en plus, tu m'intrigue là

- En fait je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup Angela n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sur, c'est une de mes amies mais je ne vois pas ou est le rapport avec ta super mission

- Attend, j'y viens

- Bon d'après mes sources, elle craquerait pour Ben, tu vois de qui je veux parler je suppose ?

- Oui Ben Cheney

- Exact et toujours d'après mes sources, je sais que Ben craque pour Angela. Donc notre mission si tu l'acceptes est de réunir ces 2 âmes sœurs

- Oh et pourquoi moi ? et pourquoi tu fais ce genre de mission toi ?

C'est vrai ça, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça l'intéressait tant que ça ? Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Ce serait plus le style de ma meilleure amie ça.

- Ecoute je vais être honnête avec toi, Ben est un de mes amis et j'apprécie Angela, c'est une fille bien. Je suis certain qu'ils seraient bien ensemble et puis …. Euh … en fait … euh je ….

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ?

- Je ?

- Va y dit moi ce que tu pense sans avoir peur de me blesser, j'en ai marre qu'on prenne des pincettes avec moi. Dit les choses telles que tu les ressens. Donc tu ?

- Je pensais que ce serait l'occasion pour toi de remonter la pente et de penser à autre chose et puis on ferait une bonne action en plus. Alors tu en penses quoi ? demanda t-il hésitant

- J'en dis que c'est une superbe idée. Mission acceptée agent Cullen

- Bien, j'en suis ravi agent Swan dis-je en lui tendant la main afin de sceller notre accord.

C'est alors qu'il me repris dans ses bras. Je savourais le moment. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça pour me sentir mieux. Je me rendis compte aussi que ça faisait déja pas mal de temps qu'il était là et que je lui avais toujours pas proposé à boire. Chose que je rectifiais en lui proposant un soda. Je repensais soudainement à la blague que m'avait faite Sam il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il m'avait offert un coca mais il avait mis un menthos à la menthe dedans sans que je ne m'en rende compte, du coup quand j'avais ouvert la bouteille, je m'étais prit tout le liquide en pleine figure. Ces souvenirs me faisaient mal parce qu'il s'agissait de Sam et que nous n'étions plus rien lui et moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes yeux sur la photo de nous sur le mur de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage ni l'envie de la retirer. Je repris vite mes esprits mais c'était trop tard, Edward m'avait surprise, je le vis à son visage soudainement devenu triste. J'avais envie de le consoler. Mais c'est lui qui se chargea de détendre l'atmosphère. Il me sortit des blagues auxquelle je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Edward était vraiment très marrant quand il s'y mettait. Il me faisait vraiment du bien.

- Tient au fait, tu savais que Mike et Jessica sont ensemble ? me demandais-je certaine de le faire réagir

- OH …. MON ….DIEU ! s'exclama t-il

Cette fille lui courait après depuis la 6ème, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'Edward n'était pas intéressé par elle. Elle en devenait même ridicule. Pourtant c'était une jolie fille, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Edward était seul. Sa réplique me fit penser à Janice dans la série "Friends", vous savez la folle avec la voix et le rire horrible qui sortait avec Chandler et Joey.

- Janice, sors de ce corps

- Je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler Janice là ?

- T'a très bien entendu rigolais-je

- Que les choses soient claires, tu parles bien de la Janice de « Friends » ? n'est-ce pas

- OH … MON …. DIEU ! ….. oui c'est bien elle en chair et en os me moquais-je

- Oh toi ! je te préviens tu vas te transformer en Bart si ça continue

- Je préfère manger des Donuts qu'avoir une voix et un rire de débile dis-je dans un grand sourire

- Pffffff, c'est Homer qui mange des Donuts, c'est pas Bart. Tient ça te dirait qu'on se regarde un épisode de « Friends » ? j'adore voir Chandler et Joey s'engueuler comme un vieux petit couple

- Ok, moi aussi j'adore. Tu veux quelle saison ?

- N'importe. Pas le dernier épisode de la dernière saison, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer devant une fille. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

- Moi aussi j'ai pleuré et ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirais à personne, ce sera notre petit secret. Bon la saison 1 alors.

- Ok ça me va. Tu sais que si tu dévoiles notre petit secret, je devrais te tuer ensuite.

- Je m'en fou, je reviendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours

Nous avions passé le reste de l'après midi à regarder des épisodes de "Friends" et ça m'avait fait beaucoup rire. Je n'avais pas rit autant depuis que Sam m'avait plaquée. La présence d'Edward me faisait vraiment du bien. Puis j'avais découvert une autre facette de lui, une personnalité que j'appréciais énormément. Nous nous sommes découverts des points communs et je sentais une certaine complicité naitre entre nous et j'aimais cela.

...

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours je m'endormis sereinement.

_**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Ca reprend un peu le précédent mais du point de vue de Bella. Et j'espère également que vous aurez aimé la longueur de ce chapitre, que vous ne vous serez pas trop ennuyez.**_

_**Je voudrais aussi dire un énorme merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est avec grand plaisir que je les lis et que j'y répond (toujours en message privé) et je voulais aussi dire un énorme merci à tous les gens qui ajoutent ma fiction dans leur favorites et en alertes. Merci à vous tous, vous êtes vraiment adorables.**_

_**Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plait ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	9. Mise à exécution du plan

CHAPITRE 8 : **Mise à exécution du plan**

**PDV Edward :**

J'avais hâte que Bella revienne en cours lundi. Hâte de commencer à mettre à exécution notre plan car cela nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble. Franchement MERCI ALICE pour cette superbe idée ! Ma soeur à toujours des idées loufoques mais là je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'a bien surpris. Au début ça ne devait être qu'un plan pour que Bella et moi passions un maximum de temps ensemble et que cela nous permettent de nous découvrir davantage. Mais maintenant mon lutin de génie de petite soeur m'avait dit qu'à tout ces points positifs s'ajoutaient à présent la séduction. Elle venait d'être larguée par Sam, donc elle avait besoin de réconfort et ce réconfort ça allait être moi. Et puis nous allions tenter de mettre un couple ensemble donc nous serions déjà dans le "climat" m'avait-elle dit de but en blanc. Donc j'espérais que tout se passerait comme prévu et que Bella se rendrait compte que je suis quelqu'un en qui elle peut avoir une totale confiance et que je l'aimerais toujours et sincèrement.

En attendant, le weekend ne passait pas et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Avant de rencontrer Bella, je n'aimais pas le lundi, j'attendais le weekend avec impatience et depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie c'était l'inverse. Les weekend me paraissaient une éternité et je n'avais qu'une hâte, être le lundi matin pour retrouver ma princesse.

Ma soeur m'avait parlé du plan toute la soirée de dimanche soir et m'avait interdit de révéler à Bella qu'elle était derrière tout ça. Comme je ne souhaitais pas faire échouer la moindre petite chance, j'allais donc faire confiance à Alice.

...

- Bip bip bip

- Oh merde grognais-je

- bip bip bip

- Ouais ça va j'ai compris je me lève 2 secondes merde

- Je viens vraiment de parler à mon réveil là ? Merde je deviens barge. Alice tu es la cause de tout mes soucis, c'est à cause de toi que je me suis couché si tard marmonnais-je pour moi-même

- Hey salut frérot, quelle mine ! Réjouis toi, tu vas conquérir le monde s'extasia Alice

- Ne vient pas te plaindre de ma mine, c'est ta faute. Et je ne vais pas conquérir le monde mais le coeur de ma princesse et ...

- Le coeur de qui ? me coupa Emmett

Merde, il ne manquait plus que lui. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui, il n'était pas censé dormir chez Rose ? Trouve un truc et vite pensais-je

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? tu n'es pas chez Rosalie ? demandais-je

- Bonjour à toi aussi petit frère, t'as pas répondu à ma question, c'est qui ta princesse ? et je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis au courant de rien moi ? demanda t-il faussement déçu

- La princesse Leia répondis ma soeur. Et bonjour à toi mon grand frère chéri ajouta t-elle en lui claquant un bisou sur sa joue droite.

- C'est qui celle là, je connais pas de princesse Leia moi ? répondit mon frère un peu largué

Merci Alice, sur ce coup tu me sauves pensais-je

- Laisse tomber Emmett, c'est encore un délire de notre cher Edward. La princesse Leia est une princesse de fiction, mais je ne sais plus laquelle s'amusa Alice

- Star wars rétorquais-je essayant d'entrer dans son jeu

- Hum je vois. Tu veux pas te trouver quelqu'un de réel petit frère, une princesse de fiction ne pourra pas assouvir tes besoins me taquina mon frère

- Oh la ferme Emmett, va plutôt bouffer quelque chose, ça nous fera des vacances dis-je

- Manger quelque chose. Tu sais, je te verrais bien avec Bella, elle est seule maintenant, je sais que ce n'est qu'une amie pour toi, mais si tu prenais le temps de la découvrir, je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien. C'est une fille géniale tu sais me lança mon frère sérieusement

Merde alors. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça moi ? J'y crois pas qu'il veuille me mettre avec Bella. C'est la première fois que mon frère est sérieux sur un sujet aussi important. Si seulement il savait ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

- J'en suis certain, mais bon ... euh tu sais ... c'est mon amie et je l'ai ... l'adore ... enfin bon .. et puis elle vient de se séparer de Black, elle ne cherche surement pas à se caser répondis-je

Putain j'ai failli dire à mon frère que j'aimais Bella. J'ai eu chaud là. Il m'a cru ? je l'espère en tout cas.

...

Nous étions devant le lycée, à notre place de parking habituelle, nous attendions Bella et James depuis déjà 5 minutes.

- Ils arrivent, ils arrivent cria ma soeur

- Alice, merde, tient toi, t'est au lycée là, y a des gens autour de nous

- Oh hey le timide là, si t'a pas envie de voir James ET Bella, c'est ton problème, moi ce n'est pas mon cas dit-elle en me regardant bien quand elle avait prononcer le prénom de ma douce.

A peine garée, que ma soeur se jeta sur la portière côté passager de la voiture et l'ouvrit dans un élan démesurée.

- Salut ma meilleure amie, contente de te revoir enfin sur les bancs du lycée lança ma soeur

- Salut ma Lilly, merci, moi aussi je suis contente, je commençais à tourner en rond chez moi répondit ma douce

Bon j'adore ma soeur, mais là elle est un peu trop envahissante. Qu'elle laisse Bella un peu tranquille. Moi aussi je veux la serrer dans mes bras. Rien à foutre des gens, de ce qu'ils pensent. Je me dirige vers elles.

- Euh Alice, tu permets ? Tu accapares Bella dis-je tout bas

- Oh tient je te la laisse TA Bella dit ma soeur en me fusillant du regard

Elle venait bien de dire ce que je venais d'entendre ? Devant toute la bande en plus ? Oh mon dieu, ça y est je suis grillé ! Tout le monde va savoir que je suis amoureux de Bella maintenant. Je tentais un regard vers les autres mais ils étaient trop occupés avec leur moitié qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux mots d'Alice. Peut-être Jasper avait-il compris ? C'est quoi ce regard qu'il me lance là ?

- Je te remercie Edward, tu viens de mettre de mauvaise humeur ma petite amie me dit Jasper comme si il avait entendu mes pensées.

- Oh t'inquiète ça lui passera le rassurais-je

Je me tournais vers ma belle qui souriait. Mon dieu son sourire. Elle est tellement belle. Bon fait quelque chose Cullen, reste pas planté là devant elle comme un idiot pensais-je.

- Salut toi lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

- Bonjour Edward me répondit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras, je voulais rester ici toute ma vie. C'était sans compter encore un dérangeur de bonheur.

- Hey vieux, tu laisses ma soeur que je puisse te saluer

A contre coeur je relâchais Bella.

- Salut James, comment tu vas ? lui demandais-je

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien, alors t'a passé un bon weekend ? je t'ai pas vu hier soir d'ailleurs, t'étais ou ? me demanda t-il

Oui parce que nous avions pris l'habitude depuis quelques mois de se voir tous les dimanches soir pour aller boire un verre dans un bar et parler filles. Bien souvent quand on abordait le sujet des filles, je me ten ais à l'écart car je n'avais rien de croustillant à raconter moi alors le plus souvent je les écoutaient parler et quelque fois j'apprenais des choses sur Bella lorsque James nous racontait les exploits de sa petite soeur. Dans ces moments là, j'étais toujours avide d'en apprendre plus sur elle. J'avais découvert par exemple que ma Bella était une vraie catastrophe, la championne de la maladresse, un vrai cordon bleu et super fan de chocolat.

- Euh ouais le weekend à été sympa ouais (mais long pensais-je). J'avais un empêchement de dernière minute pour hier soir désolé dis-je à James

C'était bref mais hocha tout simplement la tête en guise de réponse. James était pourtant l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je l'adorais mais là il m'avait clairement dérangé. Je me retournais vers Bella.

- Alors prête à réunir 2 âmes soeurs lui chuchotais-je

Elle me répondit par un clin d'oeil et un sourire. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers nos cours. J'avais profité des 10 minutes restantes avant les cours pour lui exposer le plan du jour. Ca tombe bien, j'avais justement cours avec Ben. Bella avait elle aussi cours avec Angéla. Nous allions enfin commencer.

- Salut Ben ça va mec ? lui demandais-je

- Oh salut Ed ouais ça roule et toi ?

- Tranquille. Alors qu'as-tu fais ce weekend ?

- Booooh rien de spécial. Ma famille est partie à Port Angeles mais moi j'avais pas envie de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ben ? T'a l'air déprimé

- Pfffffff non t'inquiète ça va me répondit-il en essayant d'être convainquant mais je n'étais pas dupe.

- Bon OK, je crois qu'une virée entre mecs s'imposent. T'est libre après les cours ?

- Euh ouais me répondit-il

- Ok dans ce cas nous irons trainer sur le terrain de basket et après ça on ira boire une bierre au New Moon ça te tente ? lui demandais-je

- Ok pourquoi pas, ça me changera les idées, une soirée entre mecs répondit-il plus souriant cette fois.

Bon ba voila, la première partie de notre plan allait se dérouler ce soir. Bella, de son côté devait entrainer Bella dans une virée shopping et passer comme par hasard devant le New Moon ou Ben et moi serons installés tranquillement. Donc elles viendraient nous rejoindre et les présentations entre Ben et Angéla auraient enfin lieu. Mais comme nous quittions avant les filles, j'avais donc prévu d'emmener Ben avec moi sur le terrain de basket ou je lui tirerais les vers du nez en attendant que les filles sortent de cours. Puis je devais faire en sorte d'être sur la terrasse du New Moon à 17h afin de ne pas rater les filles. L'étape 1 de notre plan serait donc validée dès ce soir : la présentation Ben/Angéla.

...

- Alors mec, tu sais que tu me parler, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandais-je

- Rien rien ne t'inquiète pas

- Je parie qu'il y a une fille la dessous hein ?

- Bon Ok, t'a raison, oui il y a bien une fille mais c'est compliqué

- Essaye toujours, tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas Ben ?

- Ouais je le sais Edward, mais tu vas trouver ça nul et stupide

- Laisse moi en juger

- Bon Ok, il se trouve que j'aime bien une fille. En fait je l'aime plus que bien, j'ai flashé sur elle. C'est une fille intelligente et discrète. Mais samedi soir je l'ai vu en galante compagnie et je sais que je ne devrais pas être dans cet état parce que je ne lui ait jamais parlé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher me dit Ben tristement.

Merde c'est quoi cette histoire de galante compagnie. Ca fait pas partie du programme ça. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas avec un autre mec sinon le plan tombe à l'eau. Je devais en parler avec Bella pour en savoir plus mais en attendant, je devais essayer de rassurer mon ami qui était vraiment triste.

- Ecoute Ben, tu as peut être mal interprété les choses ? Si ça se trouve, ce mec elle s'en fiche complètement. Tu l'as dit toi même, tu ne lui a jamais parlé donc tu ne connais rien de sa vie, c'est peut être un frère, un cousin, un ami, je ne sais pas moi tentais-je de le rassurer

- Ouais t'a raison

- Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit demandais-je ?

- Angéla Weber

- Ah oui, une chic fille dis-je

- Tu la connais ? me demanda surpris Ben

- Oui enfin non pas vraiment. Mais c'est une amie de Bella et elle m'en a déjà parlé

- Oh. Et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ?

- T'est mon pote Edward, j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu regardais Bella, tu craques pour elle hein ?

Merde, comment il avait fait pour le savoir ? j'étais si transparent que ça ? Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir sachant qu'il me dévoilait son amour secret pour Angéla.

- Ouais je l'aime beaucoup mais bon ce n'est qu'une amie

- Oui mais tu aimerais plus n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te mentirais si je te disais non

Cette conversation n'était pas censer se passer comme ça. Je me sentais soudainement mal à l'aise d'avoir été mis à nu par mon ami. Je regardais discrètement ma montre pour vérifier l'heure. Nous devions partir dans 5 minutes pour se rendre au New Moon. Les filles avaient déja quitter les cours depuis 15 minutes, elles étaient en pleine virée shopping en ce moment.

- Bon mec, on va la boire cette bierre ? dis-je

- Ouais ok on y va

...

- Deux bierres pressions s'il vous plait commandais-je au serveur

- Bien sur Messieurs. Blonde ou brune ?

- Brune répondis-je

- Très bien, je vous apporte vos commande dans 2 minutes

- Merci

Ben et moi étions installés depuis 5 minutes sur la terrasse du New Moon, je surveillais discrètement l'heure. Les filles ne devraient plus trop tardé à arriver maintenant. Le serveur nous apporta nos bierres brunes et nous le remercions.

- Hey ce n'est pas Bella et Angéla la-bàs ? demandais-je à Ben

Bien sur que c'était elles mais je devais paraitre surpris moi aussi de les voir ici. J'aurais pu recevoir un oscar pour mon jeu d'acteur.

- Si je crois bien que c'est elles. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Dépêche toi avant qu'elle nous repère, enfin que Bella te repère parce que Angéla ne sait même pas que j'existe dit-il

- Non Ben, attends, j'ai une idée. Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais jamais parlé a Angéla n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et ?

- Et je pense que nous devons remédier à ce problème là. Et puis j'ai très envie d'avoir Bella près de moi lui dis-je sincèrement

- Mais que va penser Angéla de moi Edward ? Je ...

- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir maintenant le coupais-je. Hey Bellaaaaa l'interpellais-je

Elle se retourna vers nous. Elle affichait un air surpris sur son visage. Elle devrait elle aussi recevoir un oscar pour son jeu d'actrice. Quand à Angéla, dès qu'elle aperçue Ben, son visage devint rouge, elle baissa la tête. Bella et elle échangèrent quelques mots et nous rejoignirent au bout de 5 minutes. Je sentis Ben se tendre à côté de moi.

- Salut Edward me dit Bella

- Salut ma belle comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Idem

- Oh euh les garçons je vous présente mon amie Angéla, elle partage mes cours de littérature et de langues étrangères. Angie voici mon ami Edward et son ami Ben c'est ça ? dit-elle à l'attention de celui-ci

- Euh oui, je ... je suis Ben. Enchanté Bella et .. et Angéla bafouilla t-il

- Asseyez vous avec nous les filles ? demandais-je

Bella regarda Angéla et lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit timidement. Bien évidemment nous avons en sorte que Bella se retrouve à côté de moi et Angéla à côté de Ben.

- Alors Angéla comment as-tu connue Bella ? demandais-je

- Oh euh ... Bella et moi sommes amies depuis toujours. Nous étions voisines avant que mon père ne devienne le pasteur de la ville, nous avons ensuite déménager dans la maison de fonction. Mais Bella et moi sommes restés proches.

- Oui nous avons même faits des gâteaux de boue quand nous étions petites filles renchérit Bella visiblement amusée par ses propres souvenirs

- Oui, et quand nos parents l'ont appris, ils nous ont punient parce qu'on voulaient absolument leur faire manger nos préparations sourit Angéla

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi vous avoir punient ? Après tout vous n'étiez que des petites filles demandais-je

- Parce que j'avais invité Angéla à venir diner à la maison un jour et nous avons jeter tout ce que ma mère avait préparé car nous avions entendu à la télévision que la boue était bonne pour la peau et nous voulions avoir une belle peau alors Angéla et moi avons préparé un gros gâteau de boue et nous y avons ajouter des oeufs avec la moitié de la coquille et de la farine et nous l'avons mis dans un plat pour le mettre au four. Mais comme je n'avais pas le droit de toucher au four ni aux gaz, nous avons emmené fièrement notre plat à maman et quand elle nous a demandé ce que c'était, nous lui avons répondu et que nous voulions faire le diner pour que ma mère n'ait pas trop de travail à faire. Elle a d'abord été touchée par notre attention mais quand elle a su que nous avions jeter tout le repas à la poubelle, elle est devenue rouge de colère et nous a punit. Enfin toi Angie, tu n'as eu le droit qu'a une soirée tandis que moi j'ai eu 1 semaine en plus.

- Oh je suis désolée Bella, cela a du être une torture pour toi d'être privée de dessert pendant 1 semaine entière s'amusa Angéla

- Tu n'imagines même pas. En plus ma mère a fait tout les desserts de la semaine à base de chocolat, mes préférés. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais jeter de nourriture à la poubelle. Par contre j'ai appris à cuisiner et pas seulement la boue ria t-elle

Nous étions tous les quatre mort de rire face aux révélations de Bella. Le serveur arriva vers nous et demanda aux filles si elles désiraient quelque chose.

- Un jus de kiwi s'il vous plait demanda Angéla

- Un cacolac demanda à son tour Bella

- Bien Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs désirez-vous autre chose ?

- Non merci répondimes Ben et moi en même temps.

- Bella c'est quoi un cacolac ? demanda timidement Ben

- Seigneur ! Tu ne connais pas le cacolac ? fit Bella comme si c'était horrible

- Euh non ? répondit-il toujours timidement

- C'est du chocolat au lait froid répondit ma douce

- J'aurais du m'en douter dis-je

Et nous repartions dans un éclat de rire.

Ben et Angéla commencaient à parler timidement ensemble. Mais cela était un bon départ. Je regardais Bella qui tournait sa tête vers moi et me me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendit bien volontier. Je décidais de laisser mon ami et sa belle faire plus amples connaissances pour parler un peu à Bella.

- Alors ta journée ça a été ? lui demandais-je

- Oui, je suis contente d'être revenue et puis même si vous êtes tous venus me voir à la maison, vous me manquiez

- Toi aussi tu nous a manqué. (Si elle savait à quel point) Alors tu as pu faire un peu de shopping ?

Elle se rapprocha alors de moi discrètement. Même si cela me surpris, j'en étais heureux.

- Oui nous sommes allez dans quelques magasins. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai du inventer pour qu'elle croit que j'ai réellement envie de faire du shopping me dit-elle tout bas.

- J'imagine que venant de toi ça lui a paru bizarre que tu lui propose une virée shopping riais-je

Effectivement ma Bella n'était pas comme toutes les filles. Normalement les filles aiment le shopping, c'est limite si ma soeur ne devient pas hystérique quand elle va en faire. Mais Bella, elle, déteste ça.

- Oui mais ça valait le coup. Regarde les, ils sont trop mignons tous les deux dit-elle dans un sourire tendre

J'avais du mal à détacher mon regard d'elle, surtout quand elle souriait comme cela, elle n'en était que plus belle mais je fis ce qu'elle me dit et je vis nos amis dans une grande conversation qui avait l'air de les faire beaucoup rire tous les deux. J'étais content que notre première étape ait été une réussite mais j'espérais aussi séduire Bella.

- Ils feront un merveilleux couple. J'aime ton sourire lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Elle se mit à rougir un peu. J'aimais ses rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Merci dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Ne soit pas gênée Bella. Je ne dis toujours que la vérité, tu as un magnifique sourire et il m'a manqué ces derniers temps.

- Oh.

Quel con j'étais, elle perdit immédiatement son si beau sourire, je lui avait fait penser à Black en voulant la complimenter. Je n'étais vraiment pas doué pour séduire une femme.

- Pardon, je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire penser à ... lui. Je voulais juste te dire que tu m'as manqué. Ca fait du bien de te revoir sourire comme ça. J'aime ton sourire et je te trouve encore plus belle lorsque tu rougis de cette façon dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue. Elle appuya sa tête contre ma main et je reçus comme une espèce de décharge électrique dans tout le corps. J'aimais la douceur de sa peau. Par dessus tout, j'aimais avoir un contact physique avec elle. A partir de cet instant là, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais plus m'en passer. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et avait gardé sa tête contre ma main. J'allais poser mes lèvres sur son front quand Ben nous interrompis. Bon dieu je vais le tuer.

- Hey vous avez vu l'heure ? Je dois y aller, je suis désolé, on se voit au lycée demain Bella. Angéla, j'ai été plus que ravie de faire ta connaissance. Il me prit à part et me chuchota :

- Le mec dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, en fait c'est Embry, c'est son cousin qui vient d'emménager à la Push dit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Oh je suis content pour toi Ben. Ca a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passer entre vous non ?

- Tu veux rire ? Elle est encore plus géniale que ce que je pensais dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux. Pour toi aussi ça avait l'air de bien se dérouler hein ? A propos désolé de vous avoir interrompus, tu dois surement vouloir me tuer mais comme ça au moins ça te laisser d'autre occasions pour recommencer me fit il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je suis content que tout se passe bien pour toi mais à l'avenir évite de déranger les meilleurs moments de ma vie grognais-je

Il partit dans un petit rire que je ne comprenais pas.

- Toi tu es totalement mordu. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec elle, c'est une fille bien.

- Merci vieux

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule et fit un clin d'oeil à Angéla.

- Bon a demain les gens, passez une bonne soirée.

- A demain répondimes en même temps.

Il ne restait plus que Angéla, Bella et moi. Le serveur revint prendre nos verres vides et nous demanda si nous voulions quelque chose d'autres. Nous répondions par la négative. Nous étions prêt à partir quand je vis le serveur faire un clin d'oeil et un sourire en coin aux filles. Il m'avait pourtant l'air sympathique jusqu'à présent mais là j'avais envie de lui coller une bonne droite pour avoir oser poser son regard qu'il croyait surement séducteur sur ma Bella. Je lui fis mon regard le plus méchant que j'avais en stock. Il dut comprendre le message car son expression changea subitement. Bella n'avait pas remarqué la scène mais Angéla y avait assisté avec apparement beaucoup de joie car je l'entendis rire. Lorsque je tournais mes yeux vers elle, elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait compris.

Alors que nous marchions tous les trois en direction du lycée pour récupérer nos voitures sur le parking, Bella débutait la phase 2 de notre plan.

- Vous êtes libre vendredi soir ? demanda t-elle

- Oui répondis-je de suite

- Et toi Angie ?

- Euh oui pourquoi ?

- Ca vous dirait de se faire une sortie resto et ciné vendredi soir ?

- Pas de problèmes pour moi répondis-je une nouvelle fois tout de suite

- Angie ?

- Génial, ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé au cinéma. Faudra voir le programme et décider de ce qu'on va voir.

- Oui bien sur. j'en parlerais à Ben demain dis-je

Lorsque j'avais dit le prénom de Ben, je jure d'avoir vu les yeux d'Angéla briller. Et Bella avait tout simplement sourit. Nous marchions les cinq deriers mètres en parlant du programme ciné.

- Merci Bella pour cette petite virée, ça m'a vraiment plu, tu ne sais pas à quel point dit Angéla voulant certainement essayer de faire comprendre le message à Bella.

- Je suis contente moi aussi Angie lui répondit ma belle

- Edward, j'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi de même Angéla lui souris-je

Puis elle partit vers sa voiture en nous faisant un signe de la main.

- Phase 1 accomplie agent Cullen me dit Bella en me tendant sa main

- Bon travail agent Swan ajoutais-je en lui prenant la main pour la serrer dans la mienne.

- Les choses ont l'air de s'être plutôt bien déroulée, ça va peut être plus simple que ce que nous pensions finalement dit-elle

- Oui peut être répondis-je. Nous verront bien vendredi soir. En attendant la fin de semaine, nous devons faire en sorte pour qu'ils se croisent tous les jours. Que dirais-tu de tomber par hasard sur Ben et moi demain après votre cour de biologie demandais-je

- Ca me parait être une merveilleuse coincidence

- Oui. Disons environ 2 minutes après la fin du cours, ça nous laisse le temps de ranger nos affaires et sortir tranquillement.

- D'accord dit-elle. Je suis désolée Edward, je dois y aller. James et Vicky m'attendent à la maison.

- Ok pas de problèmes, passe leur leur bonjour de ma part

- Ok. Bye Edward

- Bye Bella.

Je me retrouvais donc seul sur le parking du lycée, je pris ma voiture et allait chez moi. Je devais faire un compte rendu de la phase 1 à Alice.

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous aurez bien profitez de ce long weekend ! Je voudrais remercier comme d'habitude tout ceux qui sont venu me lire en espérant que vous ne soyez pas déçus. N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis, vos impressions etc ... Je voudrais aussi souhaitez à tout ceux qui passent le BAC un bon courage et je croise les doigts pour vous. Essentiellement mes deux amis (Alice-la- sang-froid et ma June 445) à qui je fais tout pleins de gros bisous.**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous. Et à lundi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	10. Merci pour vos commentaires

Coucou tout le monde, ce n'est pas un chapitre, désolée pour la fausse joie.

J'ai vu vos reviews et je vous remercie. Seulement je n'arrive pas à y répondre, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, donc pour cette fois il n'y aura pas de messages privée chacun pour vous remercier et j'en suis désolée.

Petite question, est-ce que vous aussi vous avez ce problème là ou ça vient de moi ? Ca me dit exactement ça_**"Private Messaging DisabledYou have disabled the Private Messaging feature. Please enable this feature in the account page to send and/or receive pm messages."**_

Donc je remercie : 

**Krine69**

**Coco-des-îles**

**Renesméecarlyecullen**

**Bellardtwilight**

**MK-Tenebre**

**Yinbuffy**

**Fifer**

**Lyllou42**

**Ronnie32**

**Benassya**

**Yayalia**

Ainsi que tous les autres pour les chapitres précédents :

**Phika17**

**Frimousse30**

**BellaSawan12**

**Hinaa**

**Mimia26**

J'espère que pour les prochains chapitres, je pourrais reprendre mes habitudes et vous répondre individuellement. Merci à vous tous en tout cas.

A lundi pour la suite !

**Indokiss vampirique ;)**


	11. La sortie

_**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend ? moi super. Cette semaine petit cadeau pour vous (je vous expliquerais le pourquoi du comment à la fin de ce chapitre), je vous mets 2 chapitres cette semaine. Le chapitre 9 que voici tout de suite et le chapitre 10 qui arrivera mercredi. Voila, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir. Bonne lecture ;)**_

Chapitre 9 :** La Sortie**

**PDV Bella :**

Edward et moi avions débuté notre plan en début de semaine ! Nous étions maintenant vendredi. Ce soir nous allions attaqué la phase 2 de notre plan. Angéla n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Ben à longueur de temps. J'en étais heureuse, cela prouvait qu'elle était vraiment accrochée à lui. J'avais également su par Edward que Ben faisait la même chose de son côté. Edward et moi allions créer un couple comme dans une agence matrimoniale. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de les voir enfin ensemble. Ils méritaient d'être heureux. Angéla était une de mes amies depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je me souviens encore quand nous parlions de prince charmant lorsque nous étions petite fille. Elle voulait un prince charmant comme celui de Cendrillon tandis que moi je voulais celui de Blanche Neige. Nous avions même dessiner notre futur prince sur une petite feuille cartonnée que nous avions gardé dans notre boite à trésor. Nous ne l'avions plus ressortie ensuite.

Et puis quelques années plus tard, nous avions rencontrés nos amoureux. Eric pour Angéla et Sam pour moi. Mais elle comme moi n'avons pas eu de chance avec eux. Angéla avait quitté Eric car il voulait se marier rapidemment et avoir des enfants le plus tôt possible. Elle n'avait alors que 16 ans. Du coup elle a prit peur car il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attendre quelques années pour fonder une famille. Au début ça avait été dur pour elle car malgré tout elle l'aimait quand même mais elle ne se voyait pas épouse et mère de famille alors qu'elle n'était même pas majeur. Et moi j'avais Sam. J'étais heureuse avec lui même si certains côtés de sa personnalités ne me plaisaient pas comme par exemple son manque de romantisme ou encore le temps fou qu'il passait avec ses amis de la Push alors qu'on ne se voyaient pas beaucoup finalement. Mais je savais qu'il m'aimait et ça me suffisait. Jusqu'à ce jour ou il me quitte pour Emilie. Depuis je ne l'avais plus revue au lycée. Je ne m'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais, disons que c'était plus facile pour moi.

Et puis Edward m'avait sortie de ma tristesse en me proposant ce plan complètement fou mais super. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me sentais bien avec lui, j'avais envie d'être près de lui pour me sentir en sécurité. Avec lui, je pouvais être moi même. J'adorais le temps que nous passions ensemble. J'avais vraiment découvert son côté tendre et j'aimais cela. J'aimais qu'il se montre tendre avec moi. Mais je ne devais pas mélanger tout, Edward était mon ami et rien d'autres. Même si des fois je ne comprenais pas son comportement envers moi. Comme lundi après midi, sur la terrasse du New Moon, il m'avait complimenté sur mon sourire et avait posé sa main sur ma joue. Son contact m'avait fait un bien fou et je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie d'appuyer ma tête contre sa joue pour approfondir le contact entre nous. J'avais fermer mes yeux cherchant à ressentir le plus possible cette divine sensation de bien être. J'avais failli laisser un gémissement sortir de mes lèvres mais m'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue pour le retenir. Je m'étais sentie toute bizarre après ça. Je me sentais proche de lui, encore plus qu'avant.

Edward était quelqu'un de très gentil, intelligent, tendre, doux et charmant et d'incroyablement beau. La fille qui partagera sa vie aura beaucoup de chance de l'avoir près d'elle. Je n'avais jamais prêté vraiment attention à la couleur de ses yeux. Lorsqu'ils m'avaient regardé droit dans les yeux lundi après midi, j'ai vu une couleur verte emeraude magnifique. J'aurais voulu m'y noyer. Un vert intense et ses yeux brillaient d'une incroyable lueur qui m'avait fait oublier quelques instants l'endroit ou je me trouvais. J'en avais été bouleverssé. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait belle. A ces mots, j'avais ressentis comme un frisson parcourir le long de mon corps. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais ça me faisait sentir bien. Bien comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'avais pas chercher à savoir plus, après tout Edward était si gentil et si affectueux avec moi parce que nous étions amis et qu'il savait que je vivais une période difficile à cause de Sam et il voulait me montrer par ses gestes et ses mots son soutien. Je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Grâce à lui, je n'avais pas penser à Sam depuis lundi soir et c'était un très grand pas pour moi.

...

Edward venait nous chercher avec sa magnifique volvo grise, non pardon argentée. Pour moi elle était seulement grise, mais le jour ou je lui avait dit ça, il m'avai fait tout un speech sur le fait que sa voiture n'était pas grise, selon lui c'était une couleur trop terne mais elle était argentée, couleur bien plus vivante. Alors j'avais acquiessé ne voulant pas le contredire même si pour moi elle était toujours grise mais je ne le lui dirais pas.

Angéla était venu à la maison avec moi après les cours pour que l'on puisse se préparer ensemble alors que Ben avait rejoint Edward chez lui pour ne prendre qu'une seule voiture. Angie et moi avions été faire les magasins la veille pour nous dégoter une tenue. Nous voulions nous faire belle pour les garçons. Même si à la base c'était plus Angie qui devait plaire à Ben, je n'avais pas rechigné lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de me faire belle moi aussi pour Edward. En tout bien tout honneur avait-elle ajoutée. C'est ainsi que mon amie se retrouvait avec une robe noir cintrée arrivant jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Elle avait mis des ballerines noires pour accompagner sa tenue. Et moi j'avais choisi de porter une robe bleu nuit serrée au niveau de la poitrine et qui s'évasait ensuite jusqu'au dessus des genoux. J'avais également opter pour des ballerines de la même couleur que ma robe pour accorder le tout. Côté maquillage, nous avions fait simple. Angie avait mis une couleur clair pour faire le contraste avec sa peau bronzé et avait finit par une touche de mascara et de gloss rose. Et moi j'avais choisit de mettre en valeur mes yeux, j'y avais donc appliqué une touche de eye-liner au dessus pas trop épais, mais juste assez pour me faire un regard charbonneux et un trait de crayon noir dessous. Le tout réhaussé par une couche de mascara et un gloss framboise.

Nous étions descendu au salon afin d'attendre les garçons. Mon frère regardait une série débile à la télé comme toujours. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il nous regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Waouh les filles vous êtes superbes nous complimenta James

- Merci lui répondit mon amie

- Bon dieu qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite soeur et de ses éternels jeans et converses se moqua mon frère

- Ah ah très drôle. Mais merci pour le compliment de tout à l'heure. Au fait ou est Vicky ? demandais-je étonnée de ne pas voir ma belle soeur

- Elle va arriver d'ici 1h30. Elle devait passer chez elle et garder sa petite soeur le temps que sa mère aille faire quelques courses. J'en profite pour regarder de vieux épisodes de "Papa Shultz"

- Tu ne veux pas venir manger avec nous ? lui proposais-je

- Non merci c'est gentil petite soeur mais j'ai une pizza qui m'attends dans le micro ondes.

- Oh sainte Pizza dis-je

- Ouais avec pleins de poivrons et double fromage. Hum miam miam, j'en salive déja

- Oui je vois ça.

La sonnette retentie. C'était surement les garçons. J'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée et vit Edward et Ben se tenir près de la porte. Je vis Edward me dévisager et j'en fis de même. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste en daim noir. Il était vraiment très sexy. Sa tenue le moulait à la perfection. Edward était vraiment un homme très beau. Ses cheveux bronze partaient dans tout les sens. Cet effet décoiffé lui allait à merveille. Comme tout les jours, il n'avait sans doute pas réussi à dompter ses cheveux. J'avais une soudaine envie de glisser ma main dans sa tignasse. Mais je ne le fit pas, je me contentais de le regarder et lui rendre le sourire qu'il me faisait. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang. Depuis quand je vois Edward comme ça moi ?

- Salut Bella, tu es très jolie me dit Ben

- Salut les garçons, entrez, je vous en prie.

Ben se dirigea vers Angie et la regarda de haut en bas les yeux écarquillés. Ses yeux brillaient. Et elle était exactement pareil que lui.

- Ben a tord, tu n'es pas seulement jolie Bella, tu es sublime me complimenta Edward.

- Merci c'est gentil, toi aussi tu es très beau dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

Il me fit un sourire en coin qui me donna de gros frissons dans tout le corps.

...

- Vous avez choisit ? nous demanda la serveuse

- Je prendrais un saumon à l'aneth et ses petits légumes s'il vous plait dit Angie

- Je prendrais une escalope de dinde à la normande s'il vous plait dit Ben

Moi j'hésitais entre les lasagnes à la bolognaise et un émincé de poulet à la noix de coco.

- J'hésite entre les lasagnes et l'émincé de poulet à la coco dis-je

- Moi aussi j'hésite sur les mêmes plats. Tu prends l'émincé de poulet à la coco et moi les lasagnes et on partage ça te tente ? me demanda Edward

- Parfait oui.

- Une lasagne bolognaise et un émincé de poulet à la noix de coco dit Edward à la serveuse.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire. Non mais pour qui elle se prend elle ? Elle voit bien qu'il est accompagné non ? Elle se permettait de le draguer devant moi. Après tout j'aurais très bien pu être sa petite amie et cela ne la gênait apparemment pas. Heureusement Edward ne fit même pas attention à elle.

- Alors vous avez décider le film que vous voulez voir les filles ? nous demanda Ben

- Oui, nous avons opter pour "Sex friends" avec Nathalie Portman et Ashton Kutcher dis-je avec un grand sourire

- Oh encore un film à l'eau de rose je présume non ? dit Edward

- Non pas à l'eau de rose, une belle histoire d'amour c'est différent dis-je

Nous partions tous dans un fou rire.

- De quoi ça parle ? demanda Ben

- C'est l'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme qui deviennent amis au fil des années et qui décident de se faire un PCF mais la fille tombe amoureuse et lui la rejette parcequ'ils avaient fixés des règles dès le départ qui était "ne surtout pas tomber amoureux" et ensuite ba avec le temps il se rend compte que lui aussi l'aime répondit Angie

- PCF ?

- Plan Cul Fixe répondit mon amie

- Oh dit Ben visiblement gêné. En fait c'est un film de cul qu'on va voir ?

- Mais non idiot, c'est une histoire d'amour

- Tu t'est trompé Angie, c'est Adam qui tombe amoureux d'Emma et non l'inverse dis-je

- Euh vous êtes certaines de n'avoir jamais vu le film les filles ? nous demanda Edward avec un de ses sourcils relevés

- NON criâmes Angie et moi au même instant

Zut, ils devaient certainement avoir pigé qu'en fait nous avions déjà vu le film. Nous y sommes allés Angie et moi avec Alice et Rose et nous avons adoré ce film. Nous voulions à tout prix le revoir.

- Ben, je crois qu'on vient de se faire avoir en beauté dit Edward

- Ouais t'a raison mon pote

Edward fit signe à Ben de s'approcher près de lui et il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. J'ai essayé d'écouter mais j'ai rien entendu. Ils relevèrent alors la tête avec de grand sourires vainqueurs sur leurs visages. Ca sentait mauvais pour nous ça.

- Bon on a bien réfléchis et on a trouver une solution proposa Edward

- Ah oui et laquelle ? demanda Angie

- Nous acceptons de venir avec vous regarder ce film puisque apparemment ils vous a beaucoup plu mais en échange vous nous faites à diner chez l'une de vous demain soir ça vous va ? proposa Edward

Angie et moi nous regardions et elle me sourit pour me dire qu'elle acceptait le marché

- Ok marché conclu dis-je

La serveuse nous apporta nos plats. Edward et moi partagions ensemble le nôtre. Je lui donnais la moitié du miens tandis que lui me donnait la moitié du sien. Nous mangions dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les plats étaient vraiment délicieux. J'aurais bien pris un fondant au chocolat en dessert mais les autres ne prirent rien alors je ne voulais pas passer pour une morfale devant tous. Je fis une mine déçue et Edward s'en aperçut

- Que se passe t-il Bella ? me demanda t-il en chuchotant

- Oh rien ne t'inquiète pas

- Bella, tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, fit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien

- Je me serais bien laissé tenter par un fondant au chocolat marmonnais-je

- Pourquoi tu n'en prends pas un dans ce cas ? me demanda t-il surpris

- Parce que vous n'en prenez pas, si je suis la seule à en prendre, je vais passer pour une morfale dis-je comme si c'était logique

Edward se mit à rire doucement et me regarda plus intensément.

- Bella, je vais prendre un dessert aussi me dit-il

- Mais tu n'en voulais pas il y a à peine 2 minutes dis-je

- Ba j'ai changé d'avis, maintenant j'en veux un.

- Merciiiii Edward grâce à toi je ne vais pas passer pour une grosse morfale dis-je en me jetant à son cou

- Non juste pour une grande gourmande me répondit-il d'une voix rauque

Je me réinstallais correctement sur ma chaise. Nous rappelions la serveuse. Edward commanda un fondant au chocolat pour moi et pour lui une tarte au citron meringuée. Nous dégustâmes nos desserts tranquillement.

...

Nous nous installions dans les sièges de la salle 1 du cinéma. C'était la plus grande salle du ciné, les sièges étaient donc beaucoup plus confortables et la température était excellente.

- Vous voulez quelque chose les filles ? nous demanda Ben

- Non merci répondis Angie, oh si tient une bouteille d'eau je veux bien dit-elle

- Bella ?

- Euh non rien merci dis-je gênée

- Bella pour de vrai ? me demanda Edward

- Je prendrais bien un paquet de Maltesers fis-je en baissant la tête

- Je m'en occupe fit Edward

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Il me le rendit.

- Tient ma belle, voici ton paquet de Maltesers

- Merci Edward dis-je sincèrement

Maintenant j'allais vraiment passer pour la pire gourmande de la ville.

Nous regardions avec grande attention le film. Je plongeais ma main dans mon paquet pour en sortir une boule au chocolat.

- Je peux ? me demanda Edward en désignant le paquet

- Bien sur répondis-je en le lui tendant

Nous étions au moment ou Adam révéle ses sentiments à Emma. Celle-ci le prend très mal et l'engueule devant une foule de gens, elle lui saute même sur le dos pour l'engueuler un peu plus. J'étais totalement dans le film. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retenais, après la gourmande de service, je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour la pleurnicheuse. Je plongeais alors ma main dans le paquet de friandises, mais me stoppa net quand je ne touchais pas les bonbons mais la main d'Edward qui était elle aussi plonger dans le paquet. Instinctivement je tournais ma tête vers lui et lui fis un sourire d'excuses. Il retira immédiatement sa main en y ressortant une petite boule chocolatée. J'y plongeais alors la mienne pour en ressortir une petite boule identique que je fourrais dans ma bouche avec gourmandise.

Nous étions à présent au moment ou Emma s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait aussi Adam et qu'elle essayait de le convaincre de lui laisser une chance. J'adorais ce moment, j'avais les larmes aux coins des yeux prêtes à couler sur mes joues. J'essuyais mes yeux discrètement avec ma main en essayant de ne pas me mettre du maquillage partout. Une fois fait, je reposais ma main sur ma cuisse et continuait de regarder le film. Nous allions bientôt arriver à la scène du baiser. Je sentis alors quelque chose de chaud sur ma main. Je regardais ce que c'était et fut surprise de découvrir que c'était la main d'Edward qui tenait la mienne dans la sienne. Je tournais ma tête vers lui et je lui fis un sourire. J'aimais ce contact, il me rassurait et me donnait des frissons. Il me fixa un instant intensément et me serra plus fort la main autour de la sienne en y faisant des petits cercles de son pouce et me sourit en retour. Je donnais à nouveau attention au film en savourant la sensation unique et délicieuse que je ressentais au toucher d'Edward. J'étais vraiment bien à cet instant.

La fin du film arriva rapidement. Edward tenait toujours ma main et j'en étais heureuse. Mais quand le générique de fin et les lumières se rallumèrent, il me lâcha. Et je ressentis aussitôt le vide. Bon dieu que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi je réagissais ainsi face à Edward ? Il était mon ami merde. Nous nous levions de nos sièges en nous étirant.

- Alors les garçons, le film vous a plu ? demanda Angie

- Mouais mouais c'était pas mal, mais bon ça reste tout de même un film de nana

- Tu dis ça Ben mais je suis certaine que tu as aimé, tu n'as presque pas décroché tes yeux de l'écran ajouta Angéla

- Edward qu'en as-tu pensé ? demanda mon amie

- Très interressant répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

J'avais chaud d'un coup. Mon dieu pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il de si beaux yeux verts ? Pourquoi était-il aussi sexy ? Oh mon dieu, j'étais en train de craquer pour Edward. Lui et moi ne pouvions pas être des Adam et Emma avec le sexes en moins certes mais tout de même. Non c'était impossible. Le film m'avait tout simplement touché voila tout. Voila l'explication. Je me sentais seule depuis que Sam était partit et du coup je recherchais du réconfort et de la tendresse là ou il y en avait et comme je passais beaucoup de temps avec Edward ces derniers temps. Le pauvre était ma victime. Mais j'allais me reprendre en main et vite.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuses, mais visiblement il ne comprenait pas car il arqua un sourcil. Je détournais mes yeux de lui.

Comme quand nous sommes venus, je montais à l'avant de la voiture avec Edward alors que mon amie et Ben s'installaient à l'arrière.

- Tout va bien Bella ? me demanda Edward

- Oui oui je suis juste un peu fatigué ce n'est rien ne t'inqiète pas lui répondis-je

Nous restions silencieux le reste du trajet. Enfin quand je dis silencieux, je parle d'Edward et moi parce que ce n'était pas le cas des passagers arrières. Ben se moquait gentiment de mon amie qui celle-ci le cherchait en retour.

Nous étions arrivés devant chez Angéla, Ben la raccompagna jusqu'a sa porte.

- J'ai passé une magnifique soirée Bella me dit Edward

- Moi aussi répondis-je

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir pour que l'on puisse remettre ça

- Oui

- A propos, ça se fera chez Angéla ou chez toi ?

- Euh je pense que ce sera chez moi, faut d'abord que j'en parle à mon père mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. De toute façon il va à la pêche et va surement passer la soirée chez Sue.

- D'accord. Bella est ce que ça t'a gêné ?

Je priais intérieurement qu'il ne me parle pas du fait qu'il m'ait pris la main. Bien sur que non ça ne m'avait pas gêner, j'avais même aimer cela. Et c'était justement ça le problème.

- Non bien sur que non

- Je suis rassuré, je pourrais recommencer alors ? Mais je n'ai pas compris ta réaction à la sortie du cinéma, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer me demanda t-il gentiment

- Je te l'ai dit Edward, je suis juste un peu fatigué et je fais des choses parfois incompréhensibles quand je suis crevée.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vraie raison. Je tenais à son amitié et si il savait que je commençais à craquer pour lui, il s'enfuirait sans doute. J'étais peut être égoiste mais j'avais vraiment besoin de lui pour me remettre de ma rupture d'avec Sam et j'avais le sentiment que seul Edward pourrait m'y aider.

- Edward, écoute, je suis vraiment désolée, tu dois certainement me prendre pour une grosse gourmande, une pleurnicheuse et maintenant une folle mais je t'assure que j'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée et encore plus ta compagnie lui dis-je

- J'en suis heureux. J'adore les gourmandes, les pleurnicheuses et maintenant les folles dit-il dans un sourire dans la voix. Mais j'ai encore plus adoré passer cette soirée auprès de toi dit-il en caressant ma joue de sa main douce. Comme la fois dernière, j'appuyais mon visage contre sa main en fermant les yeux cherchant à ressentir la sensation plus intensément encore.

- Bella je voudrais te dire quelque chose, je ...

- Me revoila ! Putain cette fille est géniale, je crois que je l'aime vraiment nous interrompis Ben tout joyeux.

Edward retira immédiatement sa main de ma joue et s'installa confortablement face au volant.

- Putain Ben, c'est réciproque alors bouge ton cul et demain tu passes aux choses sérieuses grogna Edward.

Visiblement il était frustré et je dois bien avouer que je l'étais aussi. J'aurais aimé entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Ca avait l'air important.

Il démarra la voiture. Ben avait bien sentit qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose et n'avait pas oser répliquer face au commentaire d'Edward. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant chez moi. Ben me dit au revoir et Edward se tournait vers moi.

- Au revoir Bella, à demain me dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon front

- Au revoir Edward lui dis-je en embrassant sa joue. Salut Be, fis-je en le saluant de ma main.

Je rentrais chez moi, fermant la porte derrière moi. James et Victoria étaient déjà en train de dormir et mon père était couché sur le canapé endormit. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dormir ici sinon il aurait très mal dans le dos demain matin. Je le réveillais alors et passais un de ses bras autour de mon cou pour le soutenir car il n'était pas entièrement réveillé. Je l'aidais à enlever ses bottes et l'installais sur son lit. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et m'en allais dans ma propre chambre.

_**Merci une fois de plus de m'avoir lu. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il y ait autant de monde qui aiment et qui me suivent chaque semaines.**_

_**Pour infos, quand je parle du film "Sex Friends", c'est un passage personnel car j'ai réellement été le voir avec des amis et j'ai supplié mes amis pour aller le revoir au ciné. Il est sortie il y a quelques jours en DVD pour ceux qui souhaiterait se laisser vous le conseille très vivement pour tout ceux qui aiment les romances et l'humour**_

_**Ensuite, cette semaine, comme je vous l'ai dit en début de chapitre, je vais publier deux fois. Car j'ai trouvé du travail pour les deux mois de vacances et je ne pourrais donc pas publier pendant ces deux mois et comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre septembre pour que vous découvriez la fin de ma fiction, j'ai donc décidé qu'a partir de maintenant, je publierais le lundi et le mercredi comme ça vous aurez la fin avant que je ne parte. Il me reste plus que 2 chapitres à écrire avant la fin (sachant qu'il y aura 15 chapitres à cette fiction) Donc ne vous inquietez pas j'essairais de trouver le temps pour continuer à écrire le plus possible.**_

_**A la rentrée, j'ai une idée de fiction (très courte) une sorte de OS ne contenant pas plus de 5 chapitres qui mettra en avant le couple Rosalie et Emmett (pour changer un peu). Lol !**_

_**Comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir et je vous répondrais comme d'habitude ;)**_

_**Voila voila, merci à vous et à mercredi donc !**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	12. Le diner

**Chapitre 10 : Le Diner**

**PDV Edward :**

J'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée avec Bella. J'étais heureux de la tournure que prenait les évènnements. Non seulement Ben et Angéla avaient l'air de s'apprécier mutuellement mais en plus je m'étais rapproché de ma douce et j'avais découvert différentes facettes de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas auparavant et je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant. Je voyais bien qu'elle s'était ouverte à moi et j'en étais plus qu'heureux car cela voulait dire qu'elle me faisait confiance et c'était un bon commencement. Ce que j'aimais le plus c'est nos contacts physiques aussi minimes soient-ils mais dans ces moments là je me sentais entier et comblé et je voyais que Bella y était réceptive ce qui me donna encore plus de baume au coeur. Elle avait la peau si douce et son odeur me rendait fou. J'avais tellement envie de laisser libre court à mes fantasmes lorsque je me trouvais près d'elle mais je ne le pouvais malheureusement pas et à chaque fois c'était une vraie torture de me retenir. Mais je m'y efforçais car je sentais au plus profond de moi que j'arriverais à lui redonner le sourire et c'est tout ce que je souhaitais même si bien sur je la voulais toute entière, je voulais avant tout la revoir heureuse et épanouie.

Lors de notre diner hier soir, quand je me suis rendu compte que Bella et son amie nous avaient mené en bateau à propos du film, j'avais pris Ben à part et lui ait proposé un plan qui nous comblerait tous les deux : passer encore plus de temps avec notre bien aimée. Je lui avais alors suggéré que nous devrions leur proposer un marché, "Sex Friends" contre un diner chez l'un d'elle. Il avait de suite accepté, trop content de passer un peu plus de temps avec Angéla et moi j'étais satisfait car grâce à ma fabuleuse idée, moi aussi j'allais passer plus de temps avec Bella.

La soirée s'était terminée sur ma frustration, j'allais avouer à Bella qu'elle me plaisait. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je l'aimais tout de suite de peur de la faire fuir mais je voulais qu'elle sache une partie de mes sentiments envers elle mais mon imbécile d'ami avait une fois plus trouver le moyen de tout gâcher. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Lorsque nous avions raccompagné Bella chez elle, je m'étais contenté de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur son front même si j'avais envie de goûter à ses merveilleuses lèvres pleines, un appel au pêcher croyez-moi mais une fois de plus je m'étais retenu. En suite nous sommes rentrés chez moi, Ben avait laissé sa voiture chez moi. Il a certainement du sentir que j'étais frustré car je ne l'entendis pas de tout le trajet et c'était préférable pour lui. J'aurais dit des choses que j'aurais regretté. Je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas devin mais les choses entre Bella et moi auraient pu changer si mon crétin d'ami ne nous avait pas interrompus.

...

Ce soir nous allions diner avec les filles. Mais pour moi c'était trop long d'attendre ce soir, je voulais voir Bella tout de suite. J'allais me rendre au garage pour prendre ma voiture quand je vis Emmett et Alice se chamailler à propos de la décapotable que nos parents leur avaient offerts à tous les 2 pour Noel dernier. Moi j'avais ma Volvo argentée, mon petit bébé que je m'étais payée seul grâce à mes jobs d'été et mes différents stages. J'en étais particulièrement fier.

- Hey les gamins c'est pas bientôt fini vos chamailleries les interrompis-je

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi avec ce regard qui me faisait flipper.

- Tiens Edward tu arrives au bon moment répliqua ma soeur

Oh non dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarqué ? Je soupirai et passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Edward, dit lui toi que j'ai besoin de la décapotable pour aller voir ma Rosie me dit mon frère en me faisant son air de chien battu

- Edward, mon grand frère préféré, tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de la voiture pour aller voir Jazz, ça fait tellement longtemps me supplia ma soeur

Etaient-ils bêtes ou le faisaient-ils exprès ?

- Euh vous savez que vous êtes bêtes ?

Ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux surpris par mes propos.

- Attendez, vous vous prenez la tête pour savoir qui va prendre la voiture pour aller au même endroit je vous signale. A ma connaissance Rosalie et Jasper habitent encore sous le même toit il me semble dis-je amusé par la situation

Ils se joignirent alors à mon rire. Emmett prit alors les clés de voiture et visiblement cela ne plaisait pas à ma petite soeur.

- Ah non Em, c'est moi qui conduit dit ma soeur

- Femme au volant, mort au tournant répliqua mon frère

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Emmett Cullen

- Et toi une idiote Alice Cullen

- STOP criais-je. Donnez moi les clés dis-je en tendant ma main

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as ta Volvo grise toi grogna ma soeur

- Argentée Alice, argentée. Puisque Emmett et toi êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, c'est moi qui vais vous conduire chez les Hale, ensuite je donnerais les clés à Jasper et c'est lui qui décidera à qui il va les redonner ce soir dis-je

- Mais et toi comment vas-tu rentrer ? demanda mon frère

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'appellerais James

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Alice se mit à mes côtes tandis que Emmett s'installa à l'arrière. Je les déposais donc chez Rosalie et Jasper puis donnai les clés à ce dernier en lui expliquant la situation qui le fit rire. Je pris ensuite mon téléphone afin d'appeler mon meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

- Allo ? fis une voix féminine que je reconnaitrais entre milles

- Euh salut Bella, comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien, dit moi James est là s'il te plait ?

- Euh non désolée, il parle mécanique avec un ami

Mécanique ? Etais-ce Black cet ami ? Je fus pris d'une panique sans nom imaginant l'ex de ma Bella chez eux. Il s'était surement rendu compte qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en l'écartant de sa vie et maintenant il voulait la récupérer. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Black ne méritait pas Bella. Il l'avait faite souffrir, elle avait pleuré à cause de lui et puis merde les choses étaient en train de se faire tout doucement entre Bella et moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse. Parce que c'est évident, elle le choisira lui, il était une bonne partie de sa vie. Mon coeur me fit un mal de chien à cette constatation. Je fus intérrompu dans mes douloureuses réfléxion par la plus belle voix du monde

- Edward tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, oui pardon dis-je avec difficulté

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, euh en fait, je voulais demander à James de venir me chercher chez Rosalie et Jasper mais tant pis, je vais me débrouiller. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Attends 2 minutes s'il te plait

Elle allait sans doute me dire que finalement elle ne voulait plus me voir autant, que c'était préférable qu'on laisse faire les choses entre Ben et Angéla puisque les choses étaient vraiment très bien partie pour eux.

- Edward ?

- Oui Bella ?

- Ecoute, Jared et James réparent ma voiture mais je vais venir te chercher avec la voiture de mon frère d'accord ? Ensuite je comptais aller faire les courses pour le diner de ce soir, tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Oui m'exlamais-je avec soulagement. Un gros poids venait de me quitter, je me sentais plus léger d'un coup.

- Ok je serais là dans 20 minutes, à tout de suite

...

- Hey je vous dépose quelque part beau gosse ? me demanda Bella en me faisant un clin d'oeil après avoir baissé sa vitre

- Très volontier jolie demoiselle répondis-je avec un grand sourire

- Je suis désolée je suis un peu en retard mais il a fallu que je fasse le plein de gazole avant de venir et puis j'ai eu un tout petit accrochage

- Quoi ? Comment ça un accrochage ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? demandais-je à présent inquiet

- Non rassure toi, merci de t'en inquieter, je n'ai rien c'est le derrière qui à tout prit

- Tu veux dire le pare-choc ?

- Euh ouais si tu veux, ne me parle pas chinois s'il te plait pour moi ce sont les fesses de la voiture dit-elle. Et le pire c'est que James ne le sait pas encore dit-elle tout bas

- Oh, je serais avec toi Bella tentais-je de la rassurer

Je savais que James allait surement faire une crise à sa soeur. Il tenait autant que moi à sa voiture que moi à la mienne. Je tentais alors d'apaiser Bella durant le trajet. Elle nous dirigea vers le centre commercial ou nous devions prendre tout ce qu'il fallait pour le diner de ce soir. Elle nous entrainais dans les différents rayons, nous passions par le rayon frais, viande, fruits et légumes et ainsi de suite. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimer faire les courses mais avec Bella tout me parraissait mieux.

Je regardais ce que nous avions dans notre cadis quand je vis des Kinder. Je me demandais bien quand est-ce qu'elle les avaient pris, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Quand elle s'aperçue ce que je regardais, elle me fit un sourire en coin et me dit le plus naturellement du monde

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les magasins ont décidés de mettre le rayon Pacques avant l'heure, je suis passé à côté et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter mais mon cadis à été plus fort que moi et Bing les Kinder sont tombé dans le cadis tout seul. C'est limite une agression moi je dis

- Evidemment Mademoiselle la gourmande fis-je en lui souriant davantage.

Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle faisait ça. Comme si elle s'était fait attaquer par des kinder non mais je rêve. Elle était adorable, si innocente, si craquante, si belle.

Nous étions à nouveau dans le rayon confiserie. Comme c'est bizarre tient tient. Bella ne fit comme si de rien n'était, elle prit l'énorme tablette de Toblerone qui était en promotion. Quand elle vit que je la regardais en souriant niaisement, elle me fit rire une nouvelle fois

- Hey tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Cet énorme paquet de Toblerone vient de m'appeler à la rescousse

- Oh c'est bizarre j'ai rien entendu moi dis-je

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'ouie assez développée

- Certainement

- Oh Edward, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, imagine si je ne l'avais pas prit, il aurait très certainement fini sa vie dans une décharge publique. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça me dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Bella la sauveuse de Toblerone, je suis certain que ça paraitra dans tous les gros titres demain matin dis-je dans un fou rire

- Arrête donc de te moquer de moi Edward, ce n'est pas gentleman de se moquer d'une héroine tu sais

- D'une héroine hein ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit de la championne de la gourmandise

- C'est faux, je ne suis pas gourmande de tout je te signale

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je ne suis gourmande que de ce qui porte le nom ou contient du chocolat c'est tout

- Ok dis-je. Toutes mes excuses ma sauveuse de chocolat

- Excuses acceptées.

Elle était vraiment trop craquante. On aurait dit une petite fille prise en faute. J'avais tellement envie de la protéger. Je l'aimais tellement fort. Ce petit bout de femme était un être merveilleux. J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir rencontré.

...

Nous étions arrivés chez elle, je l'aidais à sortir les courses du coffre et les ranger ensuite.

- Salut Ed

- Salut James ça va ?

- Ouais mec et toi ?

- Super oui

- Je présente Jared, le petit ami de Léah

Léah était une amie de Victoria.

- Enchanté Jared

- De même Ed

- Edward en fait

- Oh pardon, Edward

- Non non t'inquiète tu peux m'appeler Ed, c'était juste pour préciser c'est tout

- Ok c'est cool

- Ou sont mes clés de voiture Bella ? dit James

- Euh je te les aient rendues dit Bella en baissant la tête

- Non Bella, tu ne me les a pas donner

- Mais si voyons

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Regarde moi une minute

- Non dit-elle

- Bella qu'as-tu fait ? demanda James

- J'ai été chercher Edward et nous avons fait les courses dit-elle en rougissant

- Bella ? Merde vas-tu me dire ou sont mes clés à la fin ?

Je connaissais assez James pour savoir qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Je voulais intervenir mais Bella me devança.

- J'aiheurtéunpoteauavectavoiture lança t-elle à une vitesse ahurissante

- J'ai rien compris, peux-tu répéter ? demanda James serrant ses poings

- M'oblige pas à répéter James, t'as très bien compris. N'oublie pas que je suis ta petite soeur et que tu m'aimes très très fort dit-elle dans un couinement et en lui faisant sa petite moue que j'aimais tant.

Je souris à ces derniers mots. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de se faire pardonner. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle jouait la carte de la petite fille. Personne, même James ne pouvait résister à Bella.

- Raaaaah arrête de faire ta moue made in Swan ça ne marche pas avec moi dit-il peut convainquant

- Et comme ça ? dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. Je suis tellement désolée James, j'ai heurté un poteau avec ta voiture dit-elle tout bas honteuse

Cette fille est exceptionnelle, elle me fait rire, elle est tout simplement parfaite. James était pourtant quelqu'un de très réservé et parfois un peu froid envers les autres. Mais je le connaissais et j'avais fini par apprécier toutes ses qualités et ses défauts. Il était mon meilleur ami et je savais que sa petite soeur était très importante pour lui, la deuxième personne la plus importante pour lui après Victoria. C'était un grand frère super et il protégeait sa soeur, il était toujours là pour elle, il l'aimait tout simplement. Il allait craquer c'était certain, personne ne pouvait résister à cette moue "made in Swan" comme il aimait l'appeler.

- L'essentielle est que tu n'ais rien petite soeur. Je vais demander à Jared si il peut jeter un coup d'oeil dessus avant de partir dit James à Bella en la serrant dans ses bras un peu plus fort.

- Merci James, tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella.

...

J'avais aider Bella à préparer le diner de ce soir. Nous avions préparé en entrée une salade de chèvre chaud, en plat principal un poulet rôti avec un flan de courgettes et un gratin dauphinois, une salade verte et ses croutons et enfin pour le dessert un brownies tout chocolat avec un supplément de chocolat. Si si ça existe, dans l'univers de la plus gourmande de chocolat que je connaisse ça existe bel et bien et rien qu'a voir ces petits gâteaux et sentir la bonne odeur, ça m'avait l'air pas mal du tout.

La sonnette de l'entrée venait juste de retentir. C'était surement Ben et Angéla. Bella se dirigeais vers la porte afin d'aller ouvrir à nos amis.

- Bonsoir tous les deux, entrez dit Bella

- Salut ma Bee répondit Angéla en lui claquant une bise sur sa joue droite

- Salut Bella, tient c'est pour toi dit Ben en lui tendant son cadeau

- Oh une boite de "Célébrations" s'extasia ma douce. Tu sais parler aux femmes toi y a pas de doutes rétorqua Bella. Tu me prends par les sentiments ajouta t-elle

- Je le savais que ça plairait à la plus grande gourmande de la ville s'amusa Ben

Nous nous installions au salon ou Bella avait préparé l'apéritif, une soupe de champagne et des crudités crues accompagnées de ses sauces, un pur délice. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, se racontant notre journée. Ainsi nous avions pu savoir que Ben avait aider son père à construire une cabane en bois pour son petit frère et que Angéla avait passé la journée avec sa cousine et son mari qui était de passage pendant quelques jours. Nous leur avions raconter également notre journée à Bella et moi, ce qui les avaient bien fait rire.

- Au fait Bella, Ever et Damen te passent le bonjour, tu leur manque beaucoup tu sais, ils auraient aimé te revoir avant qu'ils ne repartent dit Angéla

- Oh à moi aussi ils me manquent beaucoup, on a passé de sacrés bons moments tous ensemble répondit ma douce avec une pointe de nostalgie

- Tu te rappelles quand on avait 6 ans ?

- Bien sur que je me souviens répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je

- Et bien Bella, Ever et moi nous étions inséparables lorsque nous étions petites, ma cousine vivait chez nous, elle a perdu ses parents et sa petite soeur Riley dans un accident de voiture. Enfin bref, Bella s'était faite disputer par Charlie parce qu'elle était rentrer en retard un soir. Raconte leur Bella, tu racontes mieux que moi.

_**FLASHBACK : (point de vue Bella uniquement pour le flashback)**_

- Bella, tu as vu l'heure demanda mon père

- Oui papa pardon, j'ai été jouer avec Angie et Ever dans le parc et puis après j'ai regardé les nuages et quand j'ai ouvert mes oeils ba il faisait noir et j'avais peur, j'ai couru couru couru très vite pour pas que le grand dahue vienne me manger racontais-je en pleurant

- Le grand dahue ?

- Oui papa, James il m'a dit que le grand dahue c'est le méchant monstre qui mange les enfanys qui sont pas sages et qui sont dehors la nuit expliquais-je à mon père toujours en pleurant

- Le grand dahue n'existe pas Bella, James dit des bêtises, mais en attendant jeune fille, tu seras privée de sortie et de desserts pendant 2 semaines me gronda mon père

- Quoi ? 2 semaines ? Mais c'est trop long papa. Je veux bien être punie de sortie mais pas de desserts s'il te plait papa le suppliais-je

- Isabella ce n'est pas à toi de décider, je suis ton père et tant que tu vivras sous mon toit tu respecteras mes règles un point c'est tout

- Et ba m'en fiche, je vais faire une fugue moi

- Ah oui ? Bella tu n'as que 6 ans, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis. En attendant, tu vas prendre ton bain, on va diner et pour toi ce sera sans dessert Mademoiselle et ensuite tu monteras dans ta chambre gronda mon père

- C'est pas juste dis-je

Après mon bain, le diner et sans mon dessert, j'étais parti dans ma chambre bien décidé à fuguer. J'ai alors pris mon sac à dos de Charlotte aux fraises, j'ai été dans la cuisine, j'ai fouiller dans les placards, j'ai pris toutes les tablettes de chocolat que j'ai trouvé et les aient mises dans mon sac et je suis partie de chez moi. J'avais décidé de fuguer alors je l'ai fait.

J'ai été sonné chez Angie, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert la porte. Je lui ait expliqué que j'avais décidé de fuguer et donc je lui ait demandé si je pouvais dormir chez elle. Elle m'a fait monter dans sa chambre sans que ses parents me voient. Elle a été chercher Ever et nous avons passer la soirée à regarder la télé et à manger les tablettes de chocolat que j'avais ramené. On a passé du bon temps à rigoler et à parler de tout. Mais je n'avais pas penser que la mère d'Angie viendrait dire bonne nuit à sa fille et à Ever et du coup elle m'a vu avec les filles et elle a prévenue tout de suite mon père. Il est venu me cherché dans une colère noire. Et les deux semaines de punition se sont transformés en un mois de punition.

_**FIN DE FLASBACK (retour au point de vue d'Edward) :**_

Tout le monde, moi y compris étions mort de rire face au récit de Bella.

- Tu as fugué chez tes voisins ? t'est trop forte me dit Ben

- Ben, je n'avais que 6 ans je te rappelle dit ma belle en rigolant

- Ouais et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle a recommencé une bonne dizaine de fois répliqua Angéla, enfin ce n'étaient pas des fugues mais juste des escapades nocturnes selon Bella répliqua Angéla

- Exactement et mon père en a pris l'habitude. Quand il voyait que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, il appelait chez Angie pour savoir si j'étais bien chez eux. A chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi, j'étais punie pendant 1 semaine et privée de desserts mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de continuer, je piquais le chocolat dans le placard en laissant le papier comme ça tout le monde croyait qu'il y en avait encore. Ce n'était qu'au moment ou mon père ou mon frère voulaient en prendre qu'ils se rendaient compte que le papier était vide.

- Je me souviens aussi la fois ou Ever nous a appris à nous maquiller, on a bien rigolé ce jour là.

- J'ai transformé mon frère en fille raconta Bella amusée

- J'aurais voulu voir ça moi dis-je en imaginant la situation

- Ever étaut plus âgée que nous de 3 ans, elle nous a appris à nous maquiller et à nous coiffer. Au début nous nous exercions sur nos poupées et barbies mais nous nous sommes vite lassée, on voulait un vrai modèle et le frère de Bella avait à cette époque là les cheveux longs et bouclés alors ma très chère amie lui a fait du chantage et du coup il nous servait de cobaye, je lui mettais du rouge à lèvres, du fard à paupières et du blush pendant que Ever et Bella lui faisaient des tresses. Nous nous amusions beaucoup, lui un peu moins dit Angéla en rigolant.

Nous étions tous mort de rire imaginant la scène.

- Vous êtiez de vraies diablesses les filles quand vous êtiez petites dit Ben

- Nous le sommes encore répliqua Angéla dans un sourire vicieux

Nous passions ensuite à table. Nos amis nous félicitèrent pour le diner, enfin c'était surtout Bella qui avait cuisiner, je n'avais que suivi les directives de ma belle.

- Je propose un jeu dit Angéla visibement excitée

- Quel genre de jeu ? demandais-je

- Et bien chacun d'entre nous doit dire une vérité secrète.

- Euh secrète comment ? demanda Ben hésitant

- Quelque chose que personne ne sait et qui est assez intime.

Nous acceptions tous un peu hésitant mais cela pouvait être marrant et puis je saurais une chose intime concernant Bella et c'est ce qui m'avait décidé à accepter le jeu.

- Je commence dit Angéla. Vous vous souvenez de la rumeur sur Lauren Mallory comme quoi c'était une travestie ?

- Oui répondimes tous en même temps

- Et bien c'est moi qui l'ai lancé. Je l'ai fait parce qu'elle m'avait piqué mon petit ami Eric à l'époque. Ba maintenant ils sont mariés et ont deux enfants. Lui qui voulait tellement fonder une famille, il a eu enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Nous éclatâmes de rire face à la confession d'Angéla.

- A mon tour dit Ben. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux jusqu'à maintenant dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Angéla

Nous étions tous surpris par cette confession. Angéla, quand à elle, était devenue rouge écrevisse mais avait un sourire niais sur le visage.

- A moi dis-je. Je suis amoureux d'une fille merveilleuse depuis des années mais elle ne le sait pas.

- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? me demanda Angéla

- Au début c'était par crainte d'être rejeté mais ensuite parce qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un autre homme et je ne voulais pas gâcher son bonheur répondis-je la tête baissée.

Je tentais un regard vers Bella, ce que je vis me perturba. Elle était devenue blanche et avait l'air visiblement triste. Savait-elle que c'était elle la fille dont je parlais ?

- A ton tour Bella dit son amie

- Oh euh et bien ... euh ... bon d'accord ... en fait euh ... j'ai eu le béguin pour Edward quand nous nous sommes rencontrés dit-elle gênée

Quoi ? Venait-elle de dire qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour moi ? Ba merde alors. Si je lui avais avouer mes sentiments au début, aujourd'hui nous formerions peut être un couple, il n'y aurait jamais eu Black pour lui pourrir la vie, on serait heureux ensemble. Merde alors. Elle me regarda comme pour évaluer ma réaction et je lui fis un grand sourire pour lui dire que j'en étais heureux. Elle répondit à mon sourire. Cela voulait donc dire que je lui plaisais physiquement. Je me sentis tout d'un coup léger, j'avais l'impression de voler. J'avais ancrer mon regard dans le sien et notre échange fut intense jusqu'au moment où Ben nous interrompis.

- Merde alors. Je vous imagine bien ensemble Edward et Bella, vous feriez un très beau couple dit mon ami en me lançant un regard qui voulait dire "tout n'est pas perdu vieux"

Bella baissa la tête et se leva de table pour débarrasser. Je me levais à mon tour pour l'aider. Nous étions tous les deux dans la cuisine.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Ne soit pas gênée, je suis très heureux de ta confession lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue

- Edward, la fille dont tu es amoureux à vraiment beaucoup de chance, tu devrais lui dire tu sais me répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix

- Bella, cette fille c'est ...

- Hé ho vous deux, qu'est ce que vous faites ? nous interrompis Ben

Putain de merde mais c'est pas vrai. Il a vraiment le don de casser le moment lui. Il choisit toujours le mauvais moment pour nous interrompre. J'étais sur le point d'enfin avouer à Bella que cette fille dont je parlais c'était elle. Mais une fois de plus mon crétin d'ami nous avait interrompu.

Nous passions le reste de la soirée à regarder quelques films que nous avions louer en DVD et à commenter les différentes scènes. Je sentais que Bella n'était pas pareil que tout à l'heure. Quelque chose la perturbait. Pensait-elle à Black ? Je ne le savais pas mais je n'aimais pas la voir avec cet air tout tristounet sur son si beau visage.

Il était maintenant près de 1h du matin, Charlie était rentré, nous avait salué et était monté se coucher rapidemment. Nous aussi nous devions partir. Ben m'avait proposé de me raccompagner chez moi en passant puisque je n'avais pas de voiture ce soir. Ben saluait et remerciait Bella pour la soirée. Angéla la serra dans ses bras et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et la remercia également. Venait ensuite mon tour. Je me plantai devant ma belle et lui releva le menton à l'aide de mes doigts.

- Bella, j'ai adoré passer cette journée avec toi, j'espère qu'on en passera d'autres comme celle-ci lui déclarais-je

- Moi aussi Edward, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette journée

Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras pour finir en beauté cette magnifique journée que je venais de passer en sa compagnie. Elle entoura ma taille de ses petits bras et je fis des cercles dans son dos avec mes mains. Elle posa sa tête sur le haut de mon torse, j'en profitais pour enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux et lui déposer un tendre baiser. J'avais des frissons dans tout le corps. C'était tellement bon de la sentir comme cela dans mes bras, je ne voulais plus jamais la lâcher. Je nous berçais quelques instants, elle ressera sa prise autour de ma taille.

- Merci Edward, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi dit-elle dans mon torse

- De rien ma belle, je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider lui répondis-je

Elle mit fin à notre étreinte et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Edward Cullen. Cette fille a énormément de chance dit-elle d'une petite voix en me faisant un léger sourire

- Non c'est moi qui ait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dis-je en la fixant

Je penchais mon visage vers le sien. Je voyais ses lèvres si près des miennes. Il sufiisait de quelques millimètres et je pourrais les toucher. Je le voulais tellement. Mais je ne fis pas ce dont je rêvais depuis des années, je me contentai de déposer mes lèvres sur son front en y restant un peu plus longtemps que nécéssaire. Je voulais tellement me fondre en elle. Je l'aimais à un tel point que ça faisait mal. Je m'éloignais d'elle à contre coeur, je la vis ouvrir ses yeux et me sourire tendrement. Je lui rendis son sourire et la remerciais une fois de plus pour cette merveilleuse journée.

_**Coucou comment vous allez ? Comme promis voici la suite. Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires comme toujours c'est un délice de vous lire. Ensuite je dois vous dire que je plaide entièrement coupable pour l'histoire du chocolat (les kinder et le toblerone au centre commercia), que voulez-vous je suis une grande gourmande et le chocolat est mon pêcher mignon ;)**_

_**Ensuite, je suppose que vous avez tous envie de tuer Ben pour ces interventions qui tombent toujours au mauvais moment n'est-ce pas ? Et que donc par la même occasion vous avez aussi envie de me tuer moi aussi, mais je me défendrais en vous disant que si vous le faites, vous n'aurez pas la fin. Ca serait vraiment bête n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Dans le flashback raconté par Bella, vous aurez remarqué que je fais référence trois personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde de Twilight. En effet Ever, Damen et Riley sont des personnages que j'ai emprunter à Alyson Noel dans la saga "Eternels" qui se compose de 4 tomes. Je suis en train de lire le premier qui s'intitule "Evermore" et j'aime beaucoup donc je voulais intégrer le couple principal (Ever et Damen ainsi que la petite soeur d'Ever Riley).**_

_**Et enfin vous aurez vu dans ce chapitre qu'il y a enfin quelques révélations qui commencent à être étalées au grand jour.**_

_**Pouvez-vous me donner vos avis s'il vous plait ? Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas ? Qu'est-ce qui va ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? enfin tout ce que vous voulez dire ...**_

_**Merci encore une fois de m'avoir lu.**_

_**Indokiss vampirique à tous et à lundi pour le 11ème chapitre ;)**_


	13. Ivresse

_**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend ? Alors par contre je me suis rendu compte que je me suis trompé dans mon compte, j'ai compté une semaine en plus dans mes comptes donc du coup cette semaine je vous publie les derniers chapitres (2 aujourd'hui et les 3 derniers dont l'épilogue mercredi), j'espère que la lecture ne vous dérangera pas trop. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai foutu pour arriver à ça, je devais être encore à côté de mes pompes ! lol ! Enfin bref, je suppose que certains d'entre vous seront heureux d'avoir deux fois plus à lire ;) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**_

**Chapitre 11 : Ivresse**

PDV Bella :

Le weekend avait passé à une vitesse ahurissante. Il est clair que le fait de l'avoir passé avec Edward était en grande partie l'une des raisons principales. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais pour lui mais il est clair que j'étais attiré par lui. J'avais envie qu'il me protège, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse. D'ailleurs samedi soir, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le faire, j'aurais été d'accord pour ça. Mais au lieu de toucher mes lèvres, il a posé sa délicieuse bouche sur mon front. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai même été jalouse de cette fille qui a conquit le coeur d'Edward. C'était comme ci j'avais reçu un coup de poignard en plein ventre, j'avais suffoquer intèrieurement. Au plus profond de moi j'aurais voulu qu'il n'y ait pas de fille. Juste moi et notre amitié qui me rendait la lumière que j'avais perdu. Juste lui et moi. Mais j'étais égoiste. Il avait le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé par quelqu'un. Il le méritait. Je devais donc me faire une raison et essayer d'oublier les sentiments bizarres qui m'animaient en sa présence.

Je passais donc mon dimanche à faire les tâches ménagères pour m'occuper l'esprit le plus possible. Le lundi j'étais retourné en cours. Mon frère et moi y allions ensemble car Jared n'avait pas pu trouver le problème de mon bébé et avait donc du avoir recours à un garagiste de métier. Cependant, il avait réussi à réparer le pare-choc que j'avais abimé de la voiture de mon frère. Et en bonne petite soeur que je suis, j'ai bien entendu payer l'intégralité des frais des nouvelles pièces.

La semaine avait passé assez rapidemment. J'essayais d'éviter le plus possible Edward quand je le pouvais car je savais à présent qu'il avait donné son coeur à une fille que je ne connaissais d'ailleurs toujours pas. Je crois que mon éloignement lui faisait de la peine mais il le fallait, je me sentais bien trop attirée par lui pour mon propre bien et je n'avais pas oublier Sam. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. J'étais totalement perdue.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi et la dernière heure de cours venait de sonner. Je vis Tanya, la blonde de service arriver vers moi avec un grand sourire. Que me voulait-elle encore ?

- Tiens salut Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Pffff comme si ça l'intéressait. Mais bon je rentrais dans son jeu afin de la voir partir au plus tôt.

- Salut Tanya, je vais bien, que veux-tu ? demandais-je sur mes gardes

- Tu savais que ton ex allait se marier ?

Pardon ? Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Sam quand même ? C'était impossible.

- Encore une de tes rumeurs Tanya dis-je blasée

- Oh non pas cette fois je t'assure. J'ai une amie qui connait bien Emilie, la fiancée de Sam. Ils vont se marier dans 3 mois. Il t'a vite oubliée.

- C'est faux, tu mens criais-je

- Je ne mens pas. D'ailleurs tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi il n'était plus au lycée depuis qu'il t'a larguée comme une vieille chaussette ? Il est partit vivre avec Emilie et c'est l'amour fou entre eux.

Je ne pouvais plus rien répondre. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'on étaient plus ensemble et il avait déjà refait sa vie, prêt à fonder une famille. Pourtant je savais que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui mais j'avais tout de même très mal. Et puis Edward qui vait aussi trouver l'amour. Je me retrouvais toute seule. C'est ça j'étais toute seule. Je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues, je ne cherchais même pas à les retenir. A quoi bon, je n'étais plus rien à présent, j'étais seule. Tanya ne cherchai pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle se retourna et partit à mon opposé.

Je sentis mes jambes se mettre à faire des mouvements que je leur commandaient pas. J'étais en train de courir je ne sais où. J'entendis mon prénom plusieurs fois mais je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre ni même me retourné, je n'en avais pas la force. Je continuais à courir jusqu'a ce que je m'écroule aux pieds d'un arbre. Je laissais alors libre court à ma tristesse. Je restais là de longues minutes à pleurer à chaudes larmes et à me recroqueviller sur moi même. Tout ça était un pur cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller.

- Bella ? entendis-je une voix féminine inquiète m'appeler

Je ne répondis pas. J'en étais incapable.

- Bella ma chérie qu'est ce que tu as ?

Pas de doute, c'était ma meilleure amie qui était là.

- Oh Alice, dit moi que je vais me réveiller, je t'en supplie implorais-je

- Bella, que se passe t-il ? Je t'ai vu parler avec cette espèce de sale blonde de Tanya et puis l'instant d'après tu étais dans un état misèrable. Que t'as t-elle dit ?

- Sam va se marier avec Emilie et Edward va m'abandonner dis-je en pleurant encore plus fort.

- Je croyais que tu avais oublier Sam, je sais que ça doit te paraitre soudain ma puce mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble tous les deux. Je ne te demande pas d'être heureuse pour lui car je sais que c'est encore difficile pour toi mais il est heurex avec elle. C'est ce que tu veux pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux son bonheur Bella ? me demanda t-elle. Et en ce qui concerne mon frère, croit moi il ne t'abandonnera pas. Bella tu m'entends ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je ne veux pas. Non je ne suis plus amoureuse de Sam mais merde Alice ça ne fait même pas 1 mois qu'on n'est plus ensemble et il se marie avec une autre dans 3 mois. Qu'est ce que j'étais pour lui hein ? Il n'a jamais voulu aucun engagement avec moi, même qu'on achète un chien ensemble, et là j'apprends qu'il va se marier. J'étais quoi moi ? Un jouet ? Un putain de simple amusement. Il a du bien se foutre de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait.

- Il t'aimait Bella, mais tu n'es tout simplement pas la femme de sa vie. Vous avez passé un petit bout de chemin ensemble, vous avez partagé des moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à vous, personne ne pourra vous les enlever, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. C'est votre passé commun. Mais comme tout chemin, un jour soit on finit la route ensemble, soit on prend un chemin différent. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour vous deux, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'a pas aimé. Il a trouvé son âme soeur, toi tu trouveras la tienne également et tu verras que quand tu la trouveras, tu voudras commencer ta nouvelle vie avec lui tout de suite. C'est normal Bella. Même si je sais que ça te fait mal. Mais c'est comme ça ma chérie et tu ne peux rien y faire. Je te donne juste un conseil Bella, ouvre bien tes yeux, tu pourrais être surprise. Parfois on cherche l'amour pendant des années alors qu'il est juste sous nos yeux.

- Tout ça c'est des conneries Alice. Personne ne m'attend. Je suis seule maintenant. Edward est amoureux, dans quelques temps il ne fera même plus attention à moi. Nous redeviendrons de simples amis comme nous étions avant.

- Bella vous êtes des amis ? Pourquoi tu dis que vous allez revenir des amis comme avant ? Je ne comprends rien

- Moi non plus Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ces derniers temps ton frère et moi on s'est beaucoup rapproché, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

- Bon écoute ma belle, ce soir tu as besoin de te changer les idées, je te propose une soirée entre filles, on va en boite toi, Rose et moi d'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir Alice

- Bella, je te promets que ça va te faire du bien. Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas?

- Oui bien sur.

- Alors c'est règlé, j'appelle Rose.

...

Nous étions dans une boite des plus branchées du coin. "L'éclipse". Alice et Rose étaient avec moi, nous étions dans uns des salons VIP et j'en étais à mon 3ème verre de Téquila. Je me sentais mieux. Le serveur vint vers nous, il était plutôt craquant, je lui fit mon plus beau sourire qu'il me rendit et je commandais une 4ème téquila que je bus cul sec ainsi que quelques autres qui passaient aussi bien que du petit lait. Je m'étais arrêter de compter au bout de la 10ème n'ayant plus assez de doigts pour continuer mon compte.

- Ohhhhh les filles, venez on va danser, j'adooooooooooreeeeeeeeee cette musique dis-je

- Ok me répondirent-elles

Nous enflammions la piste de danse. Je me déhanchais comme jamais auparavant sur l'air de "Loca loca" de Shakira. Je voulus faire la même chorégraphie qu'elle mais mes gestes à moi étaient beaucoup moins gracieux et sensuels. C'est pas juste. Je n'abandonnais pas pour autant. Mes amies me regardaient morte de rire. Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle. Moi aussi je pouvais être la nouvelle Shakira.

- Bella, tu viens on va se reposer un peu

- Ahhhhhh noooooonnnnnnnnnn, moi je veux paaaaaaas, je veeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuux daaaaaaaannnnnnnser criais-je

- Bella tu es saoule ?

- Hein non je suis pas saoule, je m'amuse c'est toooouuuuuut

- Pourquoi tu te crois obliger de mettre des rallonges à toutes tes syllabes ? me demanda Rose

- Je sais pas, c'est marrant dis-je en rigolant.

- Ah ouais vachement marrant répliqua Alice d'un air peu convaincu

- Oh les fiiiiiiiiiiiiilles, vous n'êtes pas marrantes ce soir

Les filles allèrent s'installer dans notre salon VIP et moi je me dirigeais près du bar.

- Heyyyy je peux avoir a boire, je meurs de soiiiiiif dis-je ... Hey ohhhhhhh Monsieur le barman qui sert à boire, t'a entendu ce que je viens de dire ? j'aiiiiiiii soiiiiiffffff alors donne moi à boire grondais-je ... Bonnnnnn maintenant ça suffit Monsieur le serveur barman, je vais vraiment m'énerver, je veeeeuuuux une bouteille de champagne, fait pêter le bouchon et que ça saute criais-je

- Bella ? Tu es en train de parler au mannequin en plastique rigola Alice

- Oh j'avais pas vu, jme suis trompé de Monsieur Barman serveur qui sert à boire

- Bella je crois que tu as assez bu me dit Rose

- Nooooon j'ai encore soif moi. Juste un dernier verre et après j'arrête ok ?

- Dernier verre Bella.

- Ouiiiii vous êtes vraiment les meilleures ! Je vous aiment les filles

- Oui nous aussi on t'aime ma Bella me dit Rose

La bouteille de champagne y passa. Et les filles n'avaient pris qu'un seul verre chacune, je m'étais sifflé le reste à moi toute seule.

- Aliiiiice, tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire

- Ton frère c'est un putain de canon. Cette fille là, la sans nom, et ba je l'aime pas, mais alors pas du touuuuut.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne la connais pas Bella ? répliqua ma meilleure amie avec un grand sourire

- Je sais pas, je l'aiiiiime pas c'est tout. Oh bon dieu, j'ai envie de pisser, ça urge. Rose regarde si y a personne qui me voit s'il te plait

- Euh Bella, tu vas pas faire pipi ici tout de même ? me demanda celle-ci

- Je veeeuux pas aller toute seule aux pipi room. Vous avez déja vu "Allo maman ici bébé" ?

- Non me répondirent mes amis

- Ba vous comprenez pas alors. Les toilettes elles vous bouffent le cul. Moi je tiens à mon cul, je veuuux pas y aller, je veeuuux pas faire ça. J'ai peeeuuuuurrrrrrr.

- Bella, tu racontes n'importe quoi là, ça existe pas tout ça, ce n'est qu'un film me dit Alice

- Pffff hey tu veux de la poussière de fée comme ça tu le verras par toi même ?

- Et voila que maintenant elle se prend pour la fée Clochette répliqua Rose amusée

- Bon Bella, on t'emmène aux toilettes, tu fais ce que tu as à faire et après on rentre ok ?

- Oui chef dis-je en faisant le garde à vous

Sur le chemin, je fonçais dans un truc grand et dur

- Hey on demande pardon quand on est poli cher Monsieur

- Bella, les poteaux n'ont pas encore de langues à ce que je sache me répondit ma meilleure amie

- Oh pardon Monsieur le poteau dis-je

Les filles se mirent à rire.

Aller aux toilettes fut plus compliquer que ce que je croyais. Alice et Rose ont été obligés de venir avec moi dans la cabine des toilettes car je voyais double et je tanguais dangeureusement. Elles me mirent ensuite dans la voiture. Je fermais mes yeux.

- Bella on est arrivé, réveille toi entendis-je une voix douce masculine

- Edward ?

- Oui ma belle, tu as bien profité à ce que je vois

- Ca aurait été mieux si t'avait été là

- Pour moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être avec toi

Voyant que je ne pouvais pas aligner deux pas à la suite, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusque dans ma chambre.

- Et voila, tu es dans ta chambre, dors Bella, tu en a besoin

- Non j'ai pas sommeil, je veeeeeuuuux un bisou

- Bella, tu dois dormir

- Tu me fais un bisou et je me couche

- D'accord

Il me fit un tendre baiser sur le front en carressant ma joue.

- Allez Mademoiselle maintenant au lit

- Tu es mon sauveur Dean

- Dean ? Bella tu vas bien ? me demanda t-il inquiet

- Tu connais pas Dean ?

- Non c'est qui celui là ? demanda t-il sur la défensive

- Hey du calme, Dean Winchester dans un "Supernatural" il est trooooooop beau, tu lui ressemble Edward, tu es mon Dean à moi, tu es beau comme lui, tu es mon héros

- Waouh Bella, je crois vraiment que tu délires là, tu devrais fermer tes jolis yeux et dormir

- Embrasse moi Edward dis-je

- Pa ... pardon ?

- Embraaaaaasse moi là sur ma bouche dis-je en lui montrant mes lèvres avec mon doigt

- Non Bella je ne peux pas faire ça dit-il d'une toute petite voix

- Oh je comprends, tu ne me trouve pas assez belle hein ?

- Bella bien sur que si, tu es magnifique mais je ne peux pas, pas comme ça

- Tu veux que je te fasse un strip tease ? dis-je en commençant à enlever mon pull

- Non Bella dit-il en m'arrêtant

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi Edward ? Plus personne ne veut de moi, je suis toute seule pleurais-je

- Ma Bella, je t'en prit ne pleure pas. Je te jure que je ne te repousserais pas si tu étais consciente de ce que tu disais et faisais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je te respecte trop pour abuser de toi. Même si j'en ai très envie dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Et tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et je le serais toujours quoiqu'il arrive ma belle.

- Merci Edward, tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait ? lui demandais-je

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella

- S'il te plait Edward, j'ai besoin de toi le suppliais-je

- D'accord je reste dit-il

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? lui demandais-je

- Oui bien sur

- T'as de beaux yeux tu saaaaiiiiis ? rigolais-je

- Bella ? Ca à l'air de t'amuser dit moi

- Non c'est la vérité vrai M'sieur, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça mais je le pense, tu as les plus beaux yeux de la terre, non du monde même et tu es trooooop beauuuuuu, un vrai canon jte jure lui dis-je

- Hum, euh merci Bella, mais tu es saoule alors ça ne compte pas vraiment, ton jugement est ... comment dire ... euh déformé ?

- Non jte jure que jle pense Edward, tu es trop trop beauuuuuuuu, tu veux que je te montre ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre, je me jetais sur lui et enfoui mon visage dans son cou, du bout des lèvres, je goûtais sa peau douce et délicieuse. Je passais ensuite ma langue en le mordillant de temps à autres. Je le sentis se raidir entre mes bras mais je ne m'écartais pas pour autant. Je baissais mes lèvres jusque sur sa machoir et l'embrassais délicieusement. J'en voulais encore plus.

- Be ... Bella stop dit-il difficilement en m'écartant de lui

- Mais j'en ai envie Edward, tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

- Oh que si, mais pas comme ça Bella. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, je ne veux pas profiter de toi, tu es ivre mon ange

- Edward s'il te plait, j'en ai besoin, tellement besoin, s'il te plait Edward prends moi le suppliais-je

- Arrête Bella, c'est suffisament difficile comme ça. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça me coûte de te dire non mais je ne peux pas.

- Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. Laisse toi faire je t'en prie

- Bella, j'ai dit stop, sinon je m'en vais. S'il te plait Bella ne complique pas les choses dit-il toujours aussi difficilement. Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- NON criais-je. D'accord j'arrête mais reste avec moi cette nuit, au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme s'il te plait lui demandais-je

- D'accord.

Il s'allongea alors près de moi et je me blottis tout contre lui. Ses bras réconfortants me faisaient un bien fou. Je me sentais enfin bien. Je me pelotonnais encore plus contre lui et lâchais un soupir de bien être puis mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls.

...

Une lumière intense me sortit de mon sommeil, un bruit horrible résonnait jusque dans ma tête, un poids lourd pesait sur mon estomac. Mon Dieu que m'était-il arrivé ? J'avais la désagréable impression d'être passé sous un camion. J'ouvris mes yeux un à un et je fus immédiatement éblouie par la lumière du soleil qui reflétait dans la chambre. J'avais éclarci un mysère. Il me restait donc à éclaircir le mystère du bruit résonnant jusque dans mon crâne et ce poids sur mon estomac. Je dirigeais mon visage vers la source du bruit horrible et vit que c'était mon portable qui vibrait sur la table de chevet. Au moment ou je voulu m'en saisir, celui-ci s'arrêta. Un mystère de plus. Maintenant le dernier. Je descendis mon visage afin de voir mon ventre et découvrit avec stupéfaction que sur mon estomac reposait la tête d'Edward. Mais que faisait-il là et dans mon lit en plus. Quoi que non, ce n'est pas mon lit et ce n'est même pas ma chambre. Merde ou on est ?

Je sentis le souffle d'Edward se réguler tout doucement sur mon ventre. Il releva ensuite la tête avec un grand sourire

- Bonjour Bella aux bois dormant

- Edward chuuutttt ne parle pas aussi fort dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles

- Je ne parle pas fort, c'est toi qui a abusé de l'alcool hier soir, tu as la gueule de bois ma belle

- Oh merde dis-je.

Ok, effectivement les souvenirs de ma soirée avec Alice et Rose me reviennent peu à peu en tête. La boite, la téquila, le champagne, les toilettes. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait dans ce lit avec moi.

- Euh je peux te poser une question ? demandais-je

- Bien sur répondit-il

- Que fait-tu ici dans ce lit avec moi et puis d'abord où sommes-nous ?

- Ca fait deux questions ça dit-il en rigolant

- Edward s'il te plait

- Bon ok. Alors premièrement nous sommes dans ma chambre, les filles ont décidés de te ramener à la maison car si tu étais rentrée ivre chez toi, ton père et James n'auraient certainement pas apprrécié. Alice m'a appelé durant votre soirée et j'ai prévenu Charlie que tu restais dormir cette nuit chez nous. Et deuxièmement c'est toi qui m'a supplié de rester avec toi. En même temps nous n'avions pas trop le choix Jasper et Rosalie sont également ici donc il n'y avait pas d'autres places que dans mon lit.

- Oh

- Tient je t'ai préparé hier soir un verre, tu n'as plus qu'a te verser l'eau et prendre deux cachets et tu te sentiras mieux

- Merci Edward, je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu as été vraiment super. Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai dit ou fait mais je te demande pardon si j'ai dépassé les bornes

- Non ne t'inquiète pas me di-il en baissant la tête.

Après avoir avalé mes deux cachets et mon verre d'eau, j'allais prendre une bonne douche dans la salle de bain d'Edward. Bien entendu il n'y avait pas de gel douche ni de shampooing de femme, je pris donc ceux de mon ami. Je sentais Edward sur moi. Mmmmh quelle merveilleuse odeur.

Lorsque j'eus finis ma douche, je me sèchais et m'habillais avec les vêtements que ma meilleure amie avait prit soin de me laisser dans la salle de bain. Je voulais retrouver Edward et parler avec lui, lui expliquer les raisons de mon éloignement toute cette semaine. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, j'en étais heureuse. Je retournais donc dans la chambre mais vis que Edward n'y étais plus. Il m'avait cependant laisser un petit mot.

_" Je suis parti faire un jogging, dès que tu sors de la salle de bain, tu peux descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. _

_Tout le monde est déjà debout. Je reviens vite ma belle. _

_Tu me manques._

_Edward"_

_**Voila voila, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire (comme les autres d'ailleurs) mais celui-ci plus particulièrement. Une cuite comme celle là, je vous rassure ça ne m'ait encore jamais arrivé, en tout cas pas au point de ne pas me rappeller ! lol ! Vous aurez aussi certainement remarqué (pour ceux qui connaissent la série) que je fais allusion à Dean Winchester dans la série "Supernatural" tout simplement parce que je le trouve trop beau ;) lol !**_

_**! Laissez vos avis sans modération ;) **_


	14. Mission accomplie

_**Et voici le dernier chapitre (pour aujourd'hui) rassurez-vous ! Bonne lecture ;)**_

**Chapitre 12 : Mission accomplie**

**PDV Edward : **

C'est les vacances ça y est, nous avons 15 jours de liberté. Les choses se sont arrangées avec Bella et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Elle avait prit ses distances avec moi, je ne savais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi, nous n'en avons pas reparlé et je ne voulais pas tenter le diable en lui remettant mes possibles erreurs sur le tapis. Cela resterait donc un mystère. Et puis il y a eu cette soirée inoubliable ou ma soeur est rentré à la maison avec Bella ivre. Même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, elle était adorable, on aurait dit un petit chaton enragé. J'avais failli craquer ce soir là. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller avec elle, pas comme ça. J'avais donc refusé ses avances avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Quand j'avais senti ses petites lèvres chaudes sur ma peau, je me suis senti partir vers un autre monde, un paradis ou nous n'étions que tous les deux mais j'ai vite été rattrapé par la réalité. Ma Bella n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'en avait certainement pas vraiment envie, c'est l'alcool qui parlait pour elle. C'est pourquoi je l'ai repoussée mais bon dieu qu'est ce que j'avais eu envie d'elle. J'avais pu sentir son petit corps frêle contre le mien, ses formes si sensuelles épouser les miennes, ses lèvres que je rêvais de goûter s'étaient poser sur ma peau et elle avait commencer à s'acharner à me faire du bien, j'étais au bord de l'explosion. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ne soit pas ivre et qu'elle me demande de l'aimer comme elle l'a fait. C'est avec joie et bonheur que je lui aurais rendu ce service qui m'aurait envoyer directement au septième ciel, j'en suis certain. Je ne faisait que fantasmer depuis. J'avais été si proche de l'utopie mais voila j'étais un gentleman et je la respectais bien trop pour la laisser aller plus loin.

...

Depuis quelques jours, Bella et moi parlions très souvent de Black. Pas que cela me réjouissait mais ça lui faisait du bien alors j'étais là pour l'écouter, elle avait besoin de moi. Elle m'avait confiée qu'il allait se marier avec Emilie. Elle en avait été profondément blessée d'ailleurs, puis les choses allaient de mieux en mieux. Je voyais qu'elle souriait plus sincèrement à présent et cela me rendait fou de joie. Elle était absolument divine. Nous avions retrouvé notre complicité. Elle me posait des questions aussi sur "cette fille" dont j'étais amoureux, je ne lui ait rien dit. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir en inventant quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui avouer que "cette fille" c'était elle. Je me réjouissais cependant de voir que lorsque nous abordions ce sujet, elle devenait plus sèche. N'allez pas vous imaginer que je suis mazo en disant cela, mais j'aimais me persuader que si elle était sèche lorsque nous abordions ce sujet là c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était jalouse. Plus tard, elle m'avait avouer qu'elle avait peur pour nous deux, que "cette fille" allait nous séparer et qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre parcequ'elle tenait à notre amitié et à moi. Cet aveux m'avait mis dans tout mes états. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait plus tard, je voulais pour l'instant vivre avec elle le moment présent et profiter de tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien me donner. J'étais heureux auprès d'elle et je savais que je lui faisait du bien également. Nous étions bien ensemble et cela m'allait très bien comme ça. Même si bien entendu j'aimerais toujours être celui qui la rendra heureuse, j'aimerais être cette personne sur qui elle pourra toujours compter, celui qu'elle aimera toute sa vie, celui qui sera le père de ses enfants. Oui je sais je vois un peu loin mais c'est tout ce dont je souhaite avec la femme de ma vie. J'en suis maintenant certain, Bella est la femme de ma vie et je n'allais pas laisser tomber si facilement. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne.

...

Du côté d'Angéla et Ben, tout semblait se concrétiser comme nous le souhaitions. Il se tournaient autour désespéremment mais nous faisions tout pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux mais malheureusement plus aveugles qu'eux, je ne crois pas que cela existe. Ca sautait pourtant aux yeux qu'ils se plaisaient ces deux là. Nous n'avions donc pas encore mis fin à notre plan. Alice m'avait ordonné de ne rien révéler à Bella avant la fin du plan, je lui avait donc obéis. Cependant, elle me donnait toutes les informations, tout les points nécéssaires afin que notre plan fonctionne enfin. Et quand je dis notre plan, je ne parle pas seulement de Ben et Angéla, je parle également de Bella et moi. Ma soeur s'occupait de faire prendre conscience de certaines choses à sa meilleure amie tandis que moi je m'occupais de suivre les conseils précieux de ma soeur pour montrer à Bella que j'étais là et qu'elle comptait énormément pour moi. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas simple. Lorsque j'essaye d'être un peu plus entreprenant avec elle, j'ai l'impression de faire ensuite trois pas en arrière. Mais je suis un battant et quand je veux quelque chose je fais tout pour l'obtenir.

Ce soir nous avions convenu de faire une sortie en couple tous ensemble. Même si nous n'étions pas tous en couple mais bon passons. C'est comme cela que je me retrouvais habillé d'un jean noir moulant et d'une chemise rouge bordeaux. J'avais remonté mes manches jusque mes coudes. D'après ma soeur, cela faisait plus sexy. Alice portait une jolie robe gris perle lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Jasper, lui, était habillé en jean blanc moulant avec une chemise grise contrastant avec la tenue de sa bien aimée. Mon frère portait un pantalon noir tout simple avec un tee shirt classe vert pomme. Quand à ma belle soeur, Rosalie, elle portait une très belle robe vertepomme également jusqu'aux genoux contrastant avec la tenue de son fiancé. Hé oui vous l'aurez compris les couples étaient donc assortis. Je supposais donc que ma Bella porterait une robe rouge bordeaux et j'avais plus que hâte de la voir. Ben et Angéla se retrouveraient chez ma douce et nous les prendrions donc au passage. Malheureusement James et Victoria ne pouvaient se joindre à nous. Irina, la cousine de Victoria se mariait avec un certain Laurent et ils étaient donc conviés à la noce. Ils profiteraient des 15 jours de vacances pour passer du temps chez la famille de Victoria qui avait du déménager il y a quelques semaines.

Nous arrivions devant chez Bella, la voiture de Ben était garée dans le petit chemin. Ma soeur s'était empressée de se jeter sur la sonnette et tambouriner en même temps à la porte. Pas de doutes, Bella était obligé de savoir que nous étions arrivés et devant sa porte avec tout le boucan que faisait cette si petite chose qu'était ma soeur. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un homme que je ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déja vu plusieurs fois.

- Hé les gamins, vous allez faire peur aux voisins du calme nous réprimanda Charlie

- Bonsoir Chef Swan le salua gaiement ma soeur

- Entrez donc

Nous dîmes bonjour au père de Bella chacun notre tour en entrant. Au moment ou ce fut mon tour, Charlie me fit un clin d'oeil. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais je lui répondis par un sourire.

Nous retrouvions Ben à l'intérieur, assis sur le canapé, une bierre à la main.

- Installez-vous, mettez-vous donc à l'aise, les filles ne sont pas encore prêtes

- Rose et moi pouvons aller les voir si elles ont besoin d'aide demanda Alice à Charlie

- Bien sur, fait comme chez toi, tu connais la maison

- Merci

Nous nous retrouvions donc dans le salon entre mecs. Charlie nous proposa une bierre que nous acceptâmes bien volontier.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui t'occupe de ma fille ce soir Edward ?

- Euh oui chef Swan répondis-je timidement

J'avais l'habitude de parler avec Charlie puisque je venais souvent voir James mais là c'était autre chose. James n'était pas là et je me sentais vulnérable tout d'un coup. J'aurais aimé que mon meilleur ami soit présent pour éviter cette tension. Heureusement il y avait Jasper et mon frère pour me soutenir mais bon je ne me sentais pas pour autant rassuré.

- Edward, écoute, je t'aime bien gamin, mais là il s'agit de ma fille alors t'a intérêt de t'occuper d'elle et de ne pas la laisser se faire draguer par tout ces mâles qui lui tourneront autour compris ?

- Euh oui, bien sur Chef Swan, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ne lâcherais pas Bella d'une semelle

- Bien. Je sais que c'est une grande fille mais c'est mon bébé et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

- Je vous le promet Mr. Swan, je prendrais soin d'elle

Je n'osais plus parler, heureusement que Jasper et Emmett étaient là pour combler le vide parce que je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Pourtant j'appréciais beaucoup Charlie, j'avais toujours eu de bonnes discussions avec lui mais là j'étais là pour Bella, pas pour James et cela changeait beaucoup de choses croyez moi.

Alice et Rose descendirent les marches toutes excitées. Ma soeur vint vers moi tout doucement et me murmura à l'oreille

- Edward, tu ne vas pas en revenir, elle est magnifique

Je lui fis un sourire pour cet échange. Je le savais déjà. Bella ne pouvait être que magnifique quoiqu'elle porte, elle serait toujours la plus belle. J'avais tout de même hâte de la voir enfin.

Angéla fut troisième à descendre, elle portait une belle robe noire en dentelle assortie à la tenue de Ben. Elle alla embrasser tout le monde les uns après les autres pour leur dire bonjour. Je vis Ben, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Visiblement Angéla était à son goût. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être amusé par la réaction de mon ami.

Puis je la vis, le plus bel ange qui m'ait été donné de voir sur cette terre. Mon ange portait une magnifique robe bustier sans manche en satin rouge bordeaux lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux. Elle avait fait une tresse à ses cheveux qu'elle avait ensuite ramenée sur une seule épaule laissant donc son autre épaule nue. J'eus soudainement du mal à avaler ma salive, je ne savais même plus comment faire pour respirer. Elle était maquillée légèrement mais elle avait souligné son regard de crayon noir et avait posé un fard à paupières gris foncé presque noir pailleté qui rendait son regard intense. Je ne pus détourner mon regard d'elle. Elle était la plus sublime des créatures qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

- Ferme la bouche Cullen, tu vas gober les mouches se moqua Ben

Je fermais alors ma bouche et je vis mon ange s'approcher tout doucement de moi et me faire un sourire à tomber à la renverse. Mon Dieu, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Elle passa devant moi me regardant droit dans les yeux puis se dirigea vers mon frère et mes amis pour leur dire bonjour. Puis elle revint enfin à moi, posa ses délicieuses lèvres sur ma joue en y restant un peu plus longtemps que nécéssaire. Pour mon plus grand bonheur bien entendu.

- Bella ma chérie, tu es si belle mon bébé

- Merci papa

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son entreinte.

- Bon allez-y les gamins. Edward n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit mon garçon me dit-il en faisant son air faussement de méchant

- Ne vous inquietez pas Monsieur, je prendrais soin de votre fille répondis-je

- Bonne soirée et pas de bêtises les jeunes

Nous dîmes au revoir au père de Bella.

Je tendis mon bras à mon ange, elle le pris et je nous dirigeais vers ma voiture.

- Bien alors Rose et Emmett vous montez dans la voiture de Ben avec Ben et Angéla évidemment. Quand à nous, Jasper et moi montons avec Edward et Bella. On se retrouve devant le restaurant dit ma soeur.

...

Nous étions arrivés devant le restaurant. Ce truc c'est un palace c'est hallucinant. Adieu cuisine traditionnelle, bonjour cuisine fin gourmet. J'espère juste qu'ils ne font pas de la cuisine moléculaire parce que j'ai horreur de ça. Nous nous installâmes à notre table très joliment décorée. Il y avait une bouquet de roses rouges, blanches et roses mélangées en mileu de table, deux chandeliers et quelques éléments de décorations pailletés posés à même la table. C'était très beau et surtout très romantique. Le serveur vint nous apporter des canapés au saumon fumé et quelques amuses bouches sans que nous demandions quoi que ce soit.

Nous avions décidé de laisser les filles choisir pour nous.

Alice avait ainsi prit pour Jasper et elle un potage aux fruits de mer et des encornets de gambas aux petits légumes. Rose avait commandé pour Emmett et elle un carpaccio de boeuf et un tournedos rossini avec un supplément de légumes pour mon frère. Angéla avait quand à elle commandé pour Ben et elle une salade niçoise et un steak tartare. Et ma Bella avait commandé pour elle et moi une assiette de crudités variées et un sauté de dinde au vin blanc.

C'était tout simplement divin. Nous discutions tous tranquillement en savourant nos plats. Pour les desserts, c'était nous qui devions commander pour les filles et nous.

Emmett avait prit un banana split pour Rose et lui. Jasper avait commandé une tarte au citron meringuée pour ma soeur et lui. Ben avait commandé une salade de fruits de saisons pour Angéla et lui. Quand à moi, je savais que Bella aimait le chocolat, c'est pourquoi je pris pour ma douce et moi des roses des sables aux 3 chocolats.

Une fois le dîner terminé, nous sortions du restaurant et marchions jusqu'au parking pour récupérer nos voitures.

- On va sur la plage first beach ? demanda Rose

- Tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda mon frère

Nous répondimes tous par l'affirmative. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions sur le sable fin de first beach. Bien sur la plage était déserte et nous avions donc le loisir de profiter librement de tout l'espace que nous offrait les merveilles de la nature.

- Oh j'ai une excellente idée s'écria soudainement ma soeur

- Oh mon dieu quand Alice a une idée, c'est jamais bon signe répliqua mon frère

- Hey oh, je ne te permets pas Em, je suis certaine que vous allez adorer

- Ba va-y accouche répondit mon frère

- Action ou vérité

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de nous là Alice, nous ne sommes plus des gamins pour jouer à ce jeu débile répliqua mon frère

- Oh allez, ça fait tellement longtemps et puis on n'est pas obliger de poser les mêmes questions ou faire les mêmes actions que lorsqu'on étaient petits. Dites oui, dites oui dites oui sautilla t-elle

- Bon d'accord jouons à Action ou vérité.

Nous nous installâmes tous en cercle afin de pouvoir tous nous voir.

- Je commence. Je demande a Angéla. Action ou vérité ? demanda ma soeur

- Vérité répondit celle-ci

- Quelqu'un fait-il battre ton coeur en ce moment même ?

- Euh ... oui répondit Angéla en baissant la tête.

Alice était fière d'elle et j'avoue que son petit jeu finalement n'allait peut être pas être si nul que je le pensais.

- Angéla à toi.

- Oh euh ... Rosalie action ou vérité ?

- Action répondit celle-ci avec le grand sourire aux lèvres

- Tu dois imiter Emmett en 30 secondes

Rose se leva et se mit au milieu du cercle.

- Oh mais j'ai faim, je boufferais bien un boeuf moi, Rose, tu veux que je te montre ce qu'est capable de faire un mec après avoir l'estomac bien remplie ? Oh hé Petite chose qui me sert de soeur, vient là. Je t'interdis de fréquenter des garçons compris sinon tu vas recevoir mon coups de pieds sur ton joli petit cul. Putain Eddy arrête un peu de jouer sur ton piano, tu nous casse les oreilles depuis 1h. Bon alors quand est-ce qu'on bouffe j'ai faim moi. Maman ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur Alice et Eddy. Si il y en a qui osent s'approcher d'eux, je leur refais le portrait c'est clair ? Papa, tu peux m'enmener chez Jasper s'il te plait, je dois parler avec mon meilleur pote de ma petite soeur. Bella, t'a encore voulu marcher et mâcher du chewing gum en même temps ? pourtant t'est pas blonde mais alors qu'est-ce que t'est maladroite. Ma Rosie, je veux un câlin.

- 30 secondes stop Rose.

- Hey je ne suis pas comme ça ma Rosie

- Bien sur que si mon chéri, mais rassure toi c'est comme ça que je t'aime mon nounours.

- Oh je t'aime aussi ma Rose.

- Hum hum on pourrait reprendre le jeu s'il vous plait s'impatienta ma soeur.

- Bien sur Alice

- Rose à toi

- Alice action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Qu'as tu réellement fait à ton 18ème anniversaire ?

- Oh non Rose tout mais pas ça répondit ma soeur gênée

- Tu as voulu qu'on joue ma belle, assume les conséquences. Alors ?

- Je prends action tout compte fait

- Non non non c'est trop tard, tu as dit vérité, je t'ai posé une question, tu dois donc y répondre.

- Grrrrr tu me le payeras Rosalie Hale. Bon euh pour mes 18 ans, j'ai demandé à Jasper de m'enmener dans un club d'échangistes

- Quoi ? Tu as quoi ? demanda mon frère horrifié

- C'est bon Em laisse moi finir. J'ai donc demandé a Jasper de m'y enmener, je voulais essayer autre chose. Je voulais aller aux toilettes et je me suis trompé de portes, je suis entrée dans une chambre qui était comment dire ... euh occupée. Et quand j'ai vu cet homme et ces deux femmes ensemble, ça m'a dégôuté et je me suis finalement dit que je ne voulais pas partager mon chéri avec une autre. J'ai donc été cherché Jasper et on est partis. On a fait l'amour toute la nuit.

- Et c'est tout ? Je pensais à pire que ça moi dit Rose

- Et ba non répliqua ma soeur.

- Bella action ou vérité ? demanda ma soeur

- Action

- Tu dois danser le zouk avec Edward pendant 1 minute

Merci ma petite soeur que j'aime tant, tu es mon héroine à partir de maintenant. J'aidais Bella à se lever et je nous dirigeais vers le centre du cercle. Une main sur sa taille, l'autre dans ma main, je la rapprochais le plus possible de moi. Elle posa son autre main sur mon épaule. Je mêlais nos jambes l'une à l'autre et je commençais alors à balancer des hanches. Mon dieu que c'était bon de la tenir si près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son corps frictionner contre le mien, je plongeais mon nez dans ses cheveux pour savourer sa merveilleuse odeur. Nous nous déhanchions sensuellement. J'en profitais également pour lui caresser le bas des reins dans de petits cercles, elle se rapprocha alors de moi. Je ne voulais plus quitter cette position, je voulais rester comme ça pour le restant de mes jours. Malheureusement la minute passa bien trop vite à mon goût. Je fis alors quelque chose qui me surpris moi même, je déposais mes lèvres sur son épaule nue et y déposait un tendre baiser qui la fit frissonner. J'en étais heureux. Elle avait la peau sucrée, un pur délice. Je m'éloignais d'elle à contrecoeur et ce que je vis sur son visage me fit un bien fou. Elle souriait comme elle n'avait encore jamais souris avec moi. Elle était tellement belle. Nous échangions un regard intense pendant quelques secondes jusqu'a ce que mon frère nous dise de reprendre nos places.

De nouveau assis, je lui pris la main et la gardait précieusement dans la mienne.

- Bella à toi ma belle

- Oh ... euh ... Ben action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Comment trouves-tu Angéla ?

- Merveilleuse, magnifique, gentille, intelligente, douce, elle est pour moi la femme idéale

Angéla n'avait pas cessé de regarder Ben lorsqu'il répondait à la question de Bella. Quand il eut finit, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Elle le lui rendit immédiatement avant de baisser timidement la tête.

Si ça continuait ainsi, notre plan aura prit fin dans quelques heures. Notre mission sera accomplie.

- Emmett action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Comment as-tu déclarer ta flamme à Rosalie ?

- Oh hé bien ça n'a pas été du gâteau, elle me repoussait tout le temps, elle refusait de sortir avec moi alors un jour j'en ai eu marre qu'elle dise non alors en sortant des cours, je l'ai kidnappée et je lui ait dit que je ne la laisserait pas partir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté un rendez-vous avec moi. Elle a dit oui et le lendemain soir, je lui ait fait passer la plus merveilleuse soirée de sa vie. Hein ma Rosie c'est vrai ?

- Oui mon nounours répondit celle-ci

- Bella action ou vérité ?

- Action

- Tu dois dire à chacun de nous une chose gentille que tu penses réellement

- Très bien. Emmett, tu es un gros nounours au grand coeur, tu me fait toujours rire quand j'ai pas le moral, tu es super et je t'adore. Rose, tu es comme une seconde maman pour moi, tu es toujours présente quand j'ai besoin de conseils d'une femme et je t'en remercie, tu es géniale. Ben, tu es celui que je connais le moins ici mais ce que je connais de toi m'a montré que tu es un mec super et je suis contente de te compter dorénavant dans ma liste d'amis. Angie, tu as toujours été là pour moi depuis qu'on est petites, on a fait beaucoup de choses ensemble, tu es comme une soeur pour moi et je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Jasper, tu es quelqu'un de fantastique, tu as le don de te faire aimer des autres et celui de calmer les gens dans n'importe quelle situations, je suis heureuse que tu fasse partie de ma vie. Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma soeur, avec toi je me sens en confiance, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi et inverssement. Nous sommes liées toutes les deux par une force inconnue. Tu es mon âme soeur d'amitié et tu tiens une très grande partie dans ma vie et dans mon coeur et cela à tout jamais, je t'aime ma Lilie. Edward, nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps, j'ai vu en toi un soutien qui m'a fait énormément de bien, tu es quelqu'un de magnifique à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, tu es quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi, ni sans vous tous d'ailleurs. Je vous aiment tous tellement.

- Câlin collectif cria Emmett.

J'étais heureux que Bella me voit comme ça. J'espère que bientôt elle me verra comme je l'espère tant.

- Bon allez on est en train de chialer comme des nanas là. Bella c'est à toi de poser une question.

- Edward action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Décris nous ton amoureuse secrète

Et merde, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. Autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Elle est brune, elle a de magnifiques yeux marrons, elle est belle à en mourir, spontanée, naturelle, intelligente, douce, généreuse. Elle est la femme de ma vie, je ne vois plus ma vie sans elle à mes côtés, elle est charmante et craquante quand elle rougie. Elle est celle qui fait battre mon coeur, celle que je veux pour être la mère de mes enfants, celle avec qui je veux vieillir pour le reste de ma vie.

J'avais été honnête. Je l'avais décrite elle. Toute la bande me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, ils ont certainement du faire le rapprochement entre ma description et Bella. Je tentais alors un regard vers ma douce. Ce que j'y vis me destabilisa. Elle me regardait intensément mais je ne compris pas cette lueur dans ses yeux. Que voulait-elle dire ? Avait-elle compris que je parlais d'elle ?

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par mon frère.

- Putain petit frère, tu as l'air grave amoureux. Je suis heureux pour toi, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et elle est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi me dit-il en jetant un regard vers Bella pour me montrer qu'il avait bien compris que c'était elle que j'avais décris. Mais elle ne le vis pas faire car elle avait baissée la tête et semblait en pleine réfléxion.

- Edward, tu dois poser une question mec me rappela Jasper

- Oh oui c'est vrai. Euh Ben action ou vérité ?

- Action

- Tu dois embrasser la fille qui fait battre ton coeur

Il me regarda avec de gros yeux comme pour me demander si j'étais devenu fou. Mais il ne protesta pas, il se retourna vers Angéla et il posa ses doigts sur son visage de façon à ce qu'elle puisse tourner son visage vers lui. Elle le dévisageait avec les yeux écarquillés se demandant probablement si elle ne rêvait pas. Mon ami rapprocha alors son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lurs lèvres bougeaient sensuellement ensemble et personne n'osait les déranger pendant ce moment d'intimité. Leur baiser devint plus profond et passionné. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas nous faire un petit ici ?

- Hum hum fit Emmett

Ben et Angéla se lâchaient enfin avec un sourire radieux collé au visage. Elle se blottie alors dans ses bras et lui, il referma son étreinte sur son amour.

- Oh il est déjà tard dit Rose

- Oui nous devrions rentrer renchérie mon frère

Je me rendis compte que depuis tout ce temps je n'avais toujours pas lâché la main de Bella qui était toujours dans la mienne. Je l'aidais alors à se lever. Elle avait un air bizarre sur son si joli visage.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demandais-je

- Bien oui, ne t'inquiète pas

...

Nous étions arrivés devant chez Bella. Elle descendit et se dirigea vers la voiture de Ben ou elle félicita à nouveau le nouveau couple que formaient Ben et Angéla. Elle prit ensuite Emmett et Rose dans ses bras pour leur dire au revoir. Elle fit de même avec Jasper. Quand elle arriva devant ma soeur, elle lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras en y restant plus longtemps. Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue que ma soeur lui rendit.

Elle vint ensuite vers moi et me fis un petit sourire.

- Mission accomplie agent Cullen

- Mission accomplie agent Swan

Elle me prit dans ses bras brièvement. Au moment de s'éloigner, je la retint par le bras, elle me regarda surprise.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe, elle te va à merveille.

- Merci Edward, c'est la robe qui fait tout le travail, je n'ai aucun mérite

- Bien au contraire. Tu es tellement belle Isabella.

- Merci Edward, toi aussi tu es beau dans cette tenue et croit moi ce n'est ni le jean, ni la chemise qui donne cet effet là, tu es toujours très beau

- Merci ma douce

Elle me regarda intensément puis me donna un sourire auquel je répondis.

Je la pris dans mes bras une dernière fois et la serra le plus fort possible. Je voulais à nouveau sentir son corps contre le mien. Je lui carressait le bas des reins comme je l'avais fait auparavant et déposa un baiser tendre sur son épaule nue ce qui la fit à nouveau frissonner. Je mis ensuite mon nez dans sa chevelure pour m'imprégner une dernière fois de son odeur. Je crus sentir ses lèvres se poser sur mon torse à travers ma chemise mais je n'en suis pas certain. C'était tellement léger. Elle se défit alors de mon étreinte et je la relâchais à nouveau à contre coeur. Elle me fit un dernier baiser sur la joue et un sourire puis elle rentra chez elle.

Et moi j'étais heureux. Les choses avançaient doucement avec Bella. Je l'aimais tellement. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'aimer aussi fort quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais plus taire mon amour. A partir de maintenant, j'allais lui montrer ce qu'elle représente pour moi.

_**Et voila cette fois c'est fini (toujours pour aujourd'hui), j'espère que vous avez appréciez ? Quel passage avez-vous le plus aimé ? moi perso, j'ai adoré écrire les passages suivants :**_

_**- La conversation d'Edward et Charlie**_

_**- L'imitation de Rosalie**_

_**- Le zouk de Bella et Edward**_

_**- Et la partie jeu (action ou vérité)**_

_**Alors ça y est une partie du plan est achevé, Ben et Angéla sont enfin ensemble, en ce qui concerne le couple Edward et Bella, on se rapproche peu à peu. D'ailleurs d'après vous, pensez-vous que cette fois Bella a enfin compris qu'Edward parlait d'elle quand il a décris "cette fille" ? **_

_**Ensuite je vous ait mis les liens des robes que j'ai attribué à chacune des filles **__**sur mon profil **__**car sur le chapitre en lui même ça ne fonctionnait pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais bon je les aient trouvés superbes, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu vous les mettre pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de la tenue des filles pour cette soirée importante ;) D'ailleurs comment vous les trouvez les robes ? Laquelle préférez-vous ? Moi je préfère celle de Bella et Alice ;)**_

_**Je tenais aussi à vous dire que mercredi, je pense publier le soir car j'ai beaucoup de choses qui m'attendent, à part si je trouve un petit moment dans la journée mais entre les valises à faire (et oui je pars jeudi pour 2 mois) et mes autres occupations, je pense que ce sera plutôt le soir tard. Mais pour vous consolez vous n'aurez qu'à vous dire que vous connaitrez enfin le dénouement de l'histoire puisque ce seront les 3 derniers chapitres de ma fiction ! **_

_**Je vous laisse donc ici en vous remerciant de votre attention et vos futurs commentaires ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique à tous et à mercredi ;)**_


	15. Se rendre compte

**Chapitre 13 : Se rendre compte**

**PDV Bella :**

J'étais allongée dans mon lit en repensant à cette soirée que j'avais partagé avec mes amis. Tout avait été parfait jusqu'à ce eu stupide qu'Alice nous a fait faire "Action ou Vérité". Dans les débuts j'ai adoré y jouer, j'ai ressenti pleins de sentiments que je ne pensais même pas possible, que je n'avais jamais ressenti même avec Sam. J'étais si bien dans les bras d'Edward, il avait été plus que charmant avec moi, cette danse que ma meilleure amie nous avaient donné en action m'avait fait peur au début mais finalement c'était génial. Sensuelle et j'avais eu plus que chaud. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'une amie ne devait pas ressentir ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Mes sentiments pour lui allaient bien au delà de la simple amitié mais je ne définis pas exactement ce que c'est. C'est compliqué, je suis compliqué. Puis après cette merveilleuse danse, il n'avait pas cesser de me tenir la main, je me demandais si il en avait conscience ou pas mais il m'avait regardé comme pour me demander l'autorisation. J'avais bien évidemment été heureuse de prolonger ce contact physique entre nous. J'avais eu des papillons dans l'estomac, je le trouvais vraiment magnifique, et puis la lueur de la lune le rendait encore plus beau. C'est tout simplement inhumain d'être aussi beau.

Ces regards échangés avec lui avaient été si intenses, j'en avais eu des frissons partout dans mon corps, je me sentais fondre peu à peu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela, ça me dépassait totalement.

Puis nous avions eu la magnifique surprise de voir notre plan prendre la fin que l'on espérait tant. C'est à dire voir Angie et Ben enfin en couple. Tout cela s'était passé si vite. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward oserait demander une telle action à son ami mais finalement cela avait bien porté ses fruits. le baiser qu'avaient échangés nos amis étaient tout simplement merveilleux, ces deux là se sont bien trouvés et je suis réellement heureuse d'avoir eu la possibilité de les aider à se trouver. Les voir s'embrasser devant nous comme ça m'avait rendu envieuse. Non pas envers Ben, je vous rassure, mais envers Edward et cela c'était la première fois que je ressentais ce besoin, car oui je l'avais ressentie comme un véritable besoin. Mais je m'étais retenue de toutes mes forces. J'avais compris qu'Edward m'aimait bien, mais je ne savais pas à quel point exactement et je ne voulais surtout pas risqué de foutre tout en l'air parce que j'avais une envie soudaine de l'embrasser.

Et puis quand est venu mon tour, je me suis lançée en demandant à Edward plus de détails sur cette fille dont il était amoureux. Je savais que cela allait me faire bizarre de lui demander cela comme ça mais j'avais eu tellement envie de connaitre les détails. J'avais espéré qu'il me parle d'elle de son plein gré comme le font tous les amis mais il ne l'avait pas fait alors j'avais saisi l'occasion quand il avait dit "Vérité". Sa description m'avait fait mal, bien plus que ce que je pensais, comme un poignard qu'on vous enfoncerait dans le coeur pour vous achever. Je ne pensais pas avoir cette réaction face à ses aveux. Malgré tout, il y avait tant de similitudes avec moi comme par exemple brune les yeux marrons, spontanée et naturelle. Ces mots revenaient sans cesse lorsque quelqu'un me décrivait. Je me sentais mal et finalement j'aurais préféré ne pas être aussi curieuse car maintenant je savais qu'Edward était vraiment amoureux de cette fille et je m'en voulais d'être jalouse, car oui j'étais jalouse de cette fille. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward ne soit rien qu'à moi, j'étais surement égoiste de penser cela mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressentais.

Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés devant chez moi, cet aurevoir d'Edward m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur, j'avais toujours ces papillons dans mon ventre et ces frissons qui ne me lâchaient plus lorsqu'il me touchait. j'étais complètement perdue mais j'étais bien décidée à profiter de la situation présente, profiter de ces petits moments de tendresse qu'il voulait bien m'offrir car quand il aura oser se déclarer auprès de cette fille, elle n'acceptera surement pas notre comportement que nous avions l'un envers l'autre. j'étais également décidée à demander à Alice des conseilles sur ce que je devais faire, comment faire etc ...

Certes elle était la soeur d'Edward, mais elle était avant tout ma meilleure amie et j'avais réellement besoin d'elle. Elle savait certainement plus de choses sur son propre frère que n'importe qui d'autres. J'aurais bien demandé à mon frère mais il était trop protecteur et si il savait que je m'intéressais à son meilleur ami, j'allais surement passer un sal quart d'heure, c'est pourquoi j'avais choisi ma meilleure amie comme conseillère.

...

- Hey salut ma Bell's

- Coucou meilleure amie de mon coeur lui répondis-je

- Oh toi tu as besoin de quelque chose, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? m'interrogea t-elle

- Alice, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et j'ai besoin de ton aide lui dis-je timidement

- Ca m'a l'air sérieux dit moi, que se passe t-il ? Je t'écoute ma puce

- Tout d'abord promets moi que tu ne me jugeras pas et que tu n'en parleras à personne m'exclamais-je plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu

- Wow wow d'accord je le jure, maintenant avoue moi tes crimes

- Alice

- Je rigole Bella, va-y je t'écoute

- Hé bien voila, tu sais que depuis Sam il n'y a eu personne dans ma vie ?

- Oui et ?

- Ne m'interrompt pas Alice grondais-je

- Je ne t'interrompt pas, tu me poses une question, je te réponds.

- Bon ok

- Si j'ai bien compris je ne dois pas répondre à tes questions qui en fait n'en sont pas vraiment c'est ça ? demanda t-elle

- Alice Cullen, tu vas me laisser parler oui ?

- Oui pardon, continue, je me tais

Elle fit le geste de fermer sa bouche avec une clé.

- Je disais donc, depuis Sam, je n'ai eu personne, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre et jusque là personne n'avait réellement attiré mon attention. Mais ces derniers temps, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ressens quelque chose de très fort et je sais que c'est au delà de l'amitié et de la simple attirance mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est.

Je vis alors ma meilleure amie écarquiller ses yeux et me sourire comme pour me dire de continuer.

- Alice j'ai besoin de toi parce que tu connais cette personne mieux que quiconque et tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne supporte plus de porter ce secret seule, j'ai besoin de tes conseilles.

Je la regardais attendant qu'elle me pose la question fatidique mais elle ne le fit pas. Zut j'avais oublié que je lui avais ordonné de se taire.

- Euh Alice, tu es censé parler là lui dis-je

- Oh j'ai le droit ?

- Bien sur que tu as le droit. Depuis quand Alice Cullen m'obéit d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre

- Bella, je pense connaitre l'identité de la personne dont tu me parles mais je préfère avoir confirmation alors je t'écoute, qui est cette personne pour qui tu ressens tout ça ?

- Euh ... Edward ? dis-je tout bas comme si je lui posais à elle la question

- Oh ... Mon ... Dieu

- Oh non Alice, tu ne vas pas faire ta Janice toi non plus répliquais-je en repensant à la conversations que j'avais eu avec Edward sur "Friends"

- Hein tu me parle de quoi là ? Et puis qui c'est ça d'abord Janice ?

- Rien laisse tomber.

- Bella je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Tu vas devenir ma belle soeur c'est génial, c'est génial, c'est génial sautilla t-elle

- Lilly je te signale que ton frère en aime une autre alors arrête s'il te plait lui dis-je tristement

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Bella ?

- Ba de la fille dont est amoureux Edward

- Bella Bella Bella, faut-il dont tout te dire ?

- Euh je ne comprends pas là

- Bella te souviens-tu de la description qu'Edward à faite de cette fille hier ?

- Evidemment que je m'en souviens dis-je amèrement

- Elle ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

- Euh non ? dis-je une nouvelle fois comme une question

- Tu es bien plus aveugle que je ne le pensais alors. Viens avec moi

- Mais où ça ?

- T'occupes, suit moi un point c'est tout

Elle me prit par le bras et m'enmena dans la salle de bain face au miroir. Alors là je ne comprenais rien du tout. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie là tout de suite de prendre ma douche.

- Ne dis surtout rien de stupide Bella, je le vois dans tes yeux ce que tu penses

Je refermais alors ma bouche.

- Maintenant dit moi ce que tu vois Bella

- Ba je nous voit toi et moi devant ce foutu miroir

- Bella soit plus coopérative, je t'en prie

Je réfléchis un instant et pensais à ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. Du moins je pensais savoir.

- Je vois une fille avec sa meilleure amie qui est la plus géniale au monde et qui ...

- Stop, tu le fais vraiment exprès là Bella ? Je te remercie pour dire que je suis la plus géniale au monde mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi me semonna t-elle

- Très bien, dans ce cas dit moi ce que tu attends de moi, ça évitera de perdre du temps répliquais-je

- Je veux que tu te décrives

- Hein mais pourquoi, tu sais comment je suis et je sais comment je suis. Merde Alice, je suis sérieuse pour une fois et toi tu me fais un truc débile

- Bella, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et fait ce que je te dis cria t-elle

Je n'osais plus répliquer face à la colère de ma meilleure amie.

- Bon très bien. Je vois deux filles brunes et ...

- Juste toi Bella

- Une fille brune, les yeux marrons, les cheveux longs, le teint pâle, totalement banal, assez petite et mince, des formes normales là ou il faut ...

- T'est vraiment grave toi

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que tu étais vraiment grave. Tu n'as toujours rien compris. Bella ouvre les yeux bon sang. Vous êtes aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre c'est pas possible autrement. Je vais te mâcher le travail puisque tu as l'air de ne rien comprendre malgré mon petit exercice ou tu es censée enfin comprendre. La fille que tu vois dans le miroir et la fille qu'a décris Edward hier soir c'est la même. Tu comprend mieux maintenant ou il faut que je te fasse un déssin ?

Je restais bouche bée devant les révélations de ma meilleure amie. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. J'y avais bien pensé mais je me suis dit que c'était totalement absurde, pourquoi un mec comme Edward voudrait d'une fille comme moi ?

- Alice je ... enfin tu ...

- Oui je suis certaine Bella, il me l'a dit

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je

- Edward est amoureux de toi Bella. La fille dont il parle c'est toi. D'après toi pourquoi j'ai monté ce plan pour rapprocher Angéla et Ben ?

- Mais c'est Edward et moi qui avons fait notre plan pour Angie et Ben

- Oui parce que j'ai dit à mon frère de le faire. Les initiatives venaient toutes de moi Bella, les sorties etc ... tout ça c'est mon boulot à moi.

- Mais pourquoi, enfin je veux dire comment ?

- Edward est venu me voir, il voulait parler avec moi, il m'a avouer qu'il était amoureux de toi et qu'il ne supportait plus de te voir souffrir à cause de Sam, il m'a dit qu'il voulait prendre soin de toi et qu'il t'aimait profondément. J'ai alors imaginé un plan pour vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Je me suis dit que aider Angéla et Ben à prendre conscience de leurs sentiments vous aideraient vous aussi à prendre vos propres sentiments en compte. Mais vous êtes aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre que ça n'a pas marché comme je l'espérais. Mais maintenant que tu as enfin compris que tu étais amoureuse de mon frère, mon plan a fonctionné, je suis donc la meilleure des meilleures

- Tu crois que je suis amoureuse d'Edward ?

- Evidemment que tu l'es Bella. Tu as des papillons dans le ventre ? Tu ressens des frissons lorsqu'il te touche ? Tu n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? Il te manque quand tu n'es pas avec lui ? Tu es jalouse des autres filles qui l'approchent ? Tu trouve Edward plus que canon ?

Je répondis par l'affirmative à toutes les questions qu'elle venait de me poser. Oui je ressentais tout cela.

- Alors pas de doutes, tu es bien amoureuse de lui. C'est tout ce que je ressens envers Jasper.

- Oh ... Mon ... Dieu ! m'exclamais-je

- Tient maintenant c'est toi qui joue à Janice répliqua t-elle

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas qui c'était ? lui demandais-je

- Non je ne sais toujours pas mais j'ai retenue.

- Merci Alice, tu es vraiment la meilleure, tu es ma meilleure amie, je t'aime ma Lilly

- Je sais je sais et moi aussi je t'aime ma Bell's même si tu es dure à la détente.

Je réfléchis une minute et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec Edward. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui déballer comme ça que je l'aimais. Il fallait que je demande une nouvelle fois conseille à ma meilleure amie.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Euh comment je ...

- Comment tu fais pour lui en parler ? me coupa t-elle

- Exactement

- Hé bien comme deux personnes adultes Bella. Tu vas le voir et tu lui parles tout simplement

- Mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça Alice criais-je

- Tu as une langue à ce que je sache, tu dois donc t'en servir

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais Bella, je crois que je t'ai assez mâcher le travail, maintenant à toi de jouer ma belle

- Je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses là, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas comment faire

- Bon d'accord, je vais t'aider, c'est bien parce que tu es ma meilleure amie Isabella Swan

- Merci Alice

...

j'étais assise sur cette terrasse attendant Edward. Alice m'avait conseillé de l'inviter à prendre un verre car j'avais besoin de lui parler de quelque chose de très important. j'avais donc pris mon téléphone et m'étais fait violence pour ne pas bafouiller ou bégayer, j'étais tellement stressée. Il avait décroché à la troisième sonnerie, et je lui avais dit que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire à propos d'Angie et Ben et que je voulais le voir pour en parler et qu'il fallait donc qu'il me rejoigne sur la terrasse du "New Moon" dans 30 minutes. Il avait accepté. Et moi j'étais totalement en panique. Je devais lui avouer mes sentiments et ma meilleure amie n'était pas là pour me rassurer. Je triturais une pauvre serviette en papier entre mes mains qui ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à grand chose. Je m'étais mis en jean et petit top. J'avais un peu froid, je voulais mettre un pull par dessus mais Alice me l'avait interdit prétextant que les bras des hommes étaient faits pour nous réchauffer et que si je voulais avoir chaud, je n'aurais qu'une seule solution et que cela m'aiderait à avouer mes sentiments à Edward, il fallait que je lui demande de me réchauffer.

J'étais partie dans mes pensées quand soudainement je fus de retour à la réalité par un bruit qui m'interpella. Quelqu'un avait bouger la chaise juste à côté de moi. Osant à peine lever les yeux, je le fis uniquement pour vérifier l'identité de mon voisin et je ne fus pas surprise de voir que c'était bel et bien celui que j'attendais. Edward.

- Salut miss Swan

- Salut Edward

- Je t'ai appelé mais tu étais tellement loin dans tes pensées que tu ne m'as pas entendu, je me suis donc permis de m'installer. Alors que se passe t-il ?

- Euh tout d'abord Bonjour Edward lui dis-je en lui faisant un rapide baiser sur la joue

- Bonour ma belle me répondit-il souriant et en me faisant à son tour un tendre baiser sur la joue

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- J'ai déja commandé une bierre avant que je ne vienne m'installer

- Ah ok euh ... écoute Edward, ce que j'ai à te dire c'est très difficile pour moi alors je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre ni quelle sera ta réaction, je ...

- Hey détends toi Bella dit-il en me prenant la main

- Oui pardon Edward, je suis désolée, je suis nulle, je ...

- Et voila votre bierre Monsieur, Mademoiselle désirez-vous quelque chose d'autres ? me demanda le serveur

- Euh oui un Cacolac s'il vous plait

- Bien je vous apporte ça tout de suite

- Merci

- Alors reprenons, tout d'abord avant que tu ne continue, je tiens à te dire que tu es loin d'être nulle, je t'interdis de dire cela de toi, tu ne te vois pas telle que tu es vraiment Bella.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant comme pour m'inciter à continuer. Il avait garder ma main dans la sienne et j'en étais heureuse, cela m'apaisait.

- On me l'a déjà dit oui. Alors donc je disais que euh ... en fait ... euh ... tu sais quand Sam m'a quitté, j'étais plutôt dans un sal état ... et bien maintenant c'est terminé tout ça

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire Bella, tu ne méritais pas de souffrir autant. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi

- Hé voila le Cacolac de la jolie demoiselle fit le serveur dans un grand sourire

- Merci

- Je vous en prie

Il repartit et nous laissa de nouveau seuls Edward et moi. Il fallait que je lui dise. Allez un peu de courage bon sang. Tiens le vent se lève, j'ai un peu froid. Il est temps de jouer la fille frigorifiée et de demander l'aide du chevalier servant non ?

- J'ai un peu froid dis-je

- Tu n'as pas de veste ? me demanda t-il

Merde pourquoi ne me proposait-il pas de me prendre dans ses bras tout court ?

- Euh non, je l'ai oubliée à la maison.

Bon allez je me lance.

- Tu sais, on dit que la chaleur humaine réchauffe bien dis-je en baissant la tête

- Oh ! euh oui c'est exact

- Je peux ? demandais-je en montrant ses bras

- Euh oui bien sur, vient là dit-il en ouvrant grand ses bras et en me souriant

Je m'installais alors dans ses bras, je me collais le plus possible contre lui. Je me sentais si bien ici, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon véritable chez moi, un pur bonheur. Alice avait définitivement raison, j'étais bel et bien amoureuse d'Edward.

- Ca va mieux comme ça ? me demanda t-il en me frictionnant le dos et les bras de ses mains

- Hum oui beaucoup mieux merci Edward

- Je t'en prie. Alors tu continues à me parler ou il faut que je devine ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Oh euh pardon. Non non je continue. Euh je te disais que je ne pensais plus à Sam, en tout cas plus comme avant. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi Edward. Tu as été là pour moi, tu m'as fait sourire, tu m'as proposé ce plan pour faire d'Angie et Ben ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Bref tout ça m'a fait oublier mon chagrin et euh ... je ... tu sais ... je ... je crois que nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés toi et moi grâce à tout ça et euh ... j'ai ... j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses

- Quelles choses ? me demanda t-il sans pour autant me lâcher

- Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Edward dis-je en me repoussant de ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai découvert en toi des facettes que je ne connaissais pas et que j'apprécie beaucoup. Dit moi d'arrêter Edward je t'en prie lui dis-je tout bas

- Non Bella, je veux que tu continue me dit-il la voix rauque

- Edward, au début je pensais que nous étions comme des âmes soeurs d'amitié, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui je crois

- Et en fait ... je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ça. En tout cas pas que cela. Et puis j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses bizarres que je n'arrivais pas à définir

- Quelles choses Bella ? me demanda t-il pour la deuxième fois la voix rauque

- Hé bien ces choses qui font qu'on se sent vivant. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie Edward. Près de toi je me sens bien, j'aime quand nous sommes que tous les deux et que tu me prends dans tes bras comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant, j'aime quand tu me touche ou quand tu tiens ma main dans la tienne sans t'en rendre compte, j'aime ta générosité, ton humour, ton côté chevalier servant, tu es si doux, si tendre, si charmant et ... et ... j'aime par dessus tout quand nous partageons des moments de tendresses tout les deux. Tu es romantique et si prévenant avec moi. Je ... je ne sais pas comment te le dire Edward

- Tu viens de le faire ma Bella me dit-il avec un merveilleux sourire. Oh Bella, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour ailleurs que dans mes rêves. Je suis si heureux. Bella tu es merveilleuse, la plus belle personne que je connaisse, pas seulement à l'extérieur, tu es la femme qui me fait rêver depuis tant d'années, j'aime tout ce que tu es. Tu es si jolie, si craquante, si adorable. Lorsque tu fronces les sourcils, je vois cette petite ride entre tes deux yeux, cela signifie que tu réfléchis ou que tu as quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai vu ce trait si souvent sur ton si magnifique visage et je me suis promis que je ferais tout pour le faire disparaitre à tout jamais. Je veux prendre soin de toi Bella, je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux être l'homme qui aura la chance de partager ta vie, je veux être la personne sur qui tu pourras toujours te reposer, je veux te rendre heureuse. Tu es ce qui m'est de plus chère Bella. Je t'aime tellement mon ange me dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

Mon dieu, venais-je de rêver ? Avait-il vraiment dit toutes ces choses à propos de ses sentiments pour moi ? Venait-il de me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Je plantais alors mon regard chocolat dans le sien afin de vérifier si je n'avais pas rêver, halluciné toutes ces choses. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux à cet instant précis me coupa le souffle. Il avait le regard qui pétillait, il semblait plus heureux que jamais et je vis dans son regard la profondeur des sentiments qu'il venait de m'avouer. Je n'avais donc pas rêver.

- Oh mon dieu Edward, je t'aime aussi lui dis-je en me jetant à son cou

Je restais un moment à profiter de la chaleur de ses bras et à respirer sa merveilleuse odeur. Il me caressa tendrement le dos en me posant un baiser dans les cheveux. Je retirais mon visage de son cou afin de le regarder. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et me fit un sourire auquel je ne résistait pas. Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien tout en gardant ses deux mains sur mon visage. Je le vis fermer les yeux et les rouvrir quelques secondes après. Il chercha mon regard comme pour me demander l'autorisation. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais charmant pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord pour tout ce qu'il voudrait que je fasse.

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes, je sentis sa respiration devenir aussi difficile que la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi, cela me causa une quantité de frissons que je n'arrivais plus à compter. Je posais mes mains sur son visage et je ressentis comme une sorte de décharge élèctrique parcourir tout mon corps. Mais cela ne me fit pas mal, bien au contraire c'était très agréable. Je careesais sa joue de mes doigts pour l'inciter à continuer. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour descendre une de ses mains sur ma taille et garder l'autre sur ma joue. A mon tour, je descendis une main sur sa taille et gardait l'autre sur son visage d'ange. Une fois encore des milliers de frissons ne cessaient de parcourir tout mon corps.

Puis ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes comme une douce caresse. Je profitais de ce premier contact entre nous pour savourer ce moment. C'est lorsqu'il commença à bouger ses lèvres que j'en fis de même. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble et ce fut magique. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. C'était comme si c'était mon tout premier baiser. Edward était tellement doux. Il caressa ma taille de sa main qu'il fit tounoyer au dessus de mes vêtements. J'en fis de même. J'entrais ma langue dans sa bouche afin de le goûter plus profondément. Il m'ouvrit l'accès et nous poussions un gémissement de bien être à l'unisson face à ce plaisir que nous partagions au contact de l'autre. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et je me laissais bien volontier faire. Nos langues se mélangeait l'une à l'autre, tournait ensemble, jouant l'une avec l'autre. C'était comme une danse sensuelle. Chacun essayait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre mais c'était peine perdue, nous étions tous les deux assoiffés de plus de sensations. Mais malheureusement notre condition d'humains nous rappela à l'ordre, j'aurais aimé être championne d'apnée aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas le cas. A bout de souffle et à contre coeur, nous nous séparions l'un de l'autre. Il posa de nouveau son front contre le mien. J'avais gardé les yeux fermés comme pour prolonger l'instant mais bien vite le vide se fit sentir. J'ouvris mes yeux et vit qu'Edward avait toujours les yeux fermé. Quelques secondes après moi, il les rouvrit et m'offrit un magnifique sourire auquel je répondis immédiatement.

- J'ajoute à vos qualités votre manière d'embrasser Mademoiselle Swan. C'était le meilleur baiser de toutes ma vie dit-il la voix rauque

- J'ajoute la même qualité à votre personne Monsieur Cullen. C'était waouh

- Oh oui c'était waouh, on recommence quand tu veux

- Ne soit pas trop gourmand Edward, tu risquerais de vite te lasser

- Oh non croit moi jamais je ne me lasserais de tes baisers Bella, je suis de nature très gourmande tu sais, autant que toi avec le chocolat et bien pour moi ma friandise préférée ce sont tes lèvres

- Le chocolat vient de passer en deuxième position de mes friandises préférées tu sais Edward. Tes lèvres ont prit la première position dans mon classement

- Alors on peut recommencer ?

- Je crois que oui dis-je dans un grand sourire

Je rapprochais alors mes lèvres des siennes et cette fois je bougeais mes lèvres au même rythme que les siennes dès le début. Très vite il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accordais avec le plus grand plaisir. Un balai entre nos deux langues prenait tournure dans notre bouche et une fois de plus nous gémissions à la sensations que provoquait ce baiser entre nous. C'était tellement bon. Mais nous manquions très vite de souffle ce qui nous obligea à mettre un terme à ce baiser. Il me fit à la suite pleins de petits baisers sur les lèvres. Je le sentais sourire contre mes lèvres et j'en étais heureuse.

- Au fait Edward, tu es un petit menteur et un petit manipulateur de première lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

Je le vis surpris de mes propos et soudainement son visage changea d'air, il était inquiet, cela se lisait sur ses traits. Je décidais donc d'abréger ses souffrances et lui dire la raison de mes paroles.

- J'ai parlé avec ta soeur qui est aussi ma meilleure amie je te le rappelle. Et elle m'a dit que c'était elle qui avait mis en place le plan pour Angéla et Ben pour que nous puissions nous rapprocher nous aussi par la même occasion

- Oh elle t'a raconté tout ça ? demanda t-il tout bas

- Oui elle m'a racontée tout ça Monsieur

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous serions ici et fait ce que nous avons fait si je t'en voulais ?

- Euh non ? cela sonna plus comme une question qu'une réponse

- Je te fait marcher mon chéri. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, je trouve même que c'est super mignon d'avoir demandé de l'aide à ta soeur pour me séduire

- Mon chéri ? Tu viens de m'appeler mon chéri ?

- Oh pardon Edward, je me suis laissé emporté, je ...

- Non non au contraire j'aime ça quand tu m'appelles mon chéri, cela signifie que ce n'est pas un rêve, que je ne vais pas me réveiller et que je suis heureux de l'évolution que prend notre relation mon amour

- Mon amour hein ?

Mon dieu que c'était jouissif de l'entendre m'appeler mon amour. Je me sentais heureuse comme jamais, je me sentais pousser des ailes dans le dos.

- Hum hum, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? Tu trouves que ça fait trop cliché c'est ça ?

- Non au contraire, j'adore lui dis-je dans un grand sourire. Que penses-tu d'appeler notre chef de plan pour lui dire que nous sommes ensemble mon chéri ? proposais-je

- J'en dit que c'est une très bonne idée mon amour me répondit-il avant de me donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Je pris alors mon téléphone et allait chercher le nom de ma meilleure amie dans mon répertoire puis je mis le haut parleur pour qu'Edward puisse entendre.

- Allo Bella ?

- Oui coucou ma meilleure amie de mon coeur comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ? Alors comment ça s'est passé avec mon frère ?

Je jetais un regard vers mon chéri et lui fis un beau sourire

- Mission accomplie à 100 % chef Lilly

- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu c'est génial, je suis si heureuse pour vous deux

- Nous aussi Alice nous sommes heureux et nous te devons beaucoup. Edward t'entends, j'ai mis le haut parleur

- Je suis géniale je sais. Edward tu as intérêt de prendre soin de ma meilleure amie, Bella ne sourit pas

Mince comment elle savait que je souriais, je n'avais pas de visio sur mon téléphone.

- J'imagine très bien ton sourire Bell's et je voulais te dire que tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon grand frère Bella.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice disions Edward et moi ensemble

- Hé bien, je vois que vous êtes déjà sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les deux s'amusa ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis avec Jasper là et nous nous apprêtions à faire quelque chose de génial alors amusez-vous bien et je vous aiment fort. Félicitations à vous deux

- Merci Lilly dis-je

- Merci Alice dit Edward

- De rien les tourtereaux, on se voit plus tard.

Puis elle raccrocha.

Edward et moi étions en couple, je ne savais pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler entre nous mais en tout cas une chose dont j'étais certaine c'est que j'étais follement amoureuse de lui et que je n'étais pas prête et ne voulait pas changer cela. Il nous restait maintenant à apprendre à devenir un vrai couple ensemble. Et j'étais prête à tout pour que tout marche entre nous et je savais que lui aussi ressentait la même chose.

_**Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Alors tout d'abord merci à vous pour vos reviews et ensuite voici la suite. Alors voilà je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient plus que pressés de voir enfin arriver ce moment, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue et que c'est à la hauteur de ce que vous vous êtiez imaginé. La mission est enfin accomplie des deux côtés et pour cela il faut remercier Alice d'avoir ouvert les yeux de Bella. Une meilleure amie ça sert aussi à ça n'est-ce pas ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous donne rendez-vous tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	16. Former un couple

**Chapitre 14 : Former un couple**

**PDV Edward** :

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ma douce et moi étions ensemble, je me sentais heureux comme jamais. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que j'aime Bella Swan. Elle était tout simplement stupéfiante et elle me rendait dingue. J'avais découvert beaucoup de petites choses sur elle qui me faisait l'aimer encore plus si c'est possible. J'avais découvert son côté coquin et cela me plaisait beaucoup. Nous n'avions pas encore passé le cap de la 4ème base tous les deux, nous nous arrêtions aux petits calins pour le moment. Même si j'étais fou amoureux de cette fille, je n'étais pas encore prêt à faire l'amour. Comprenez-moi, je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine alors que Bella a déjà passé le cap. J'avais peur de ne pas assurer, je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Nous n'avions pas encore aborder le sujet mais je voyais bien qu'elle tentait d'aller plus loin avec moi lorsque nous étions rien que tous les deux en pleine séance de câlinage.

D'ailleurs je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras, nous avions passé notre samedi après midi ensemble chez moi. J'avais attrappé un virus et ayant un père médecin, ça félicite pas mal la tâche je dois bien l'avouer sauf dans certains cas ou ce même père vous interdit de sortir sous prétexte que vous êtes trop faible. Je ne pouvais donc pas aller voir l'amour de ma vie alors c'est elle qui est venu à moi. Elle m'a coucouné toute l'après midi. Elle m'a même préparé un mélange bizarre dont elle me vantait les vertues bénéfique. C'étais assez répugnant à sentir et encore plus à boire mais elle m'avait obligé en me faisant un chantage déloyale. "Pas de baisers Monsieur Cullen si vous ne buvez pas cette potion magique" m'avait-elle dit. Comment voulez-vous que je résite à ce chantage là, il était hors de question que je sois privé de ses baisers. Maintenant que j'y avais goûté, j'y étais devenu accroc. Bella était mon addiction. J'avais donc bu cette substance jaunâtre sous les yeux scruteur de mon ange. Et j'avoue que bien que cela était effectivement horrible en bouche je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle m'avait dit tenir son breuvage secret de sa grand-mère Swan. Mais maintenant que moi j'allais mieux, c'était elle qui s'était endormie dans mes bras. Il faut dire qu'elle a été une excellente infirmière, elle a veillé sur moi et à pris soin de moi alors évidemment qu'elle devait être épuisée. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder dormir, elle était tellement belle, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel et finalement c'est ce qu'elle était, du moins c'est comme telle que je la définissais.

Je repensais à notre tout premier baiser lorsqu'elle m'avait donné rendez-vous sur la terrasse du "New Moon" pour soi-disant me parler d'un problèmes avec Ben et Angéla, j'avais eu du mal à y croire car en les voyant tous les deux, on pouvait sans mal voir qu'il n'y avait aucun problèmes entre eux deux. Poussé par la curiosité et l'envie de la voir, je m'étais donc rendu à son rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle m'a avoué ses sentiments, j'ai cru que je rêvais, je me suis pincé discrètement et j'ai ressenti la douleur, j'étais tellement heureux de voir que finalement mon rêve se concrétisait. Mais ce ne fut rien à côté du baiser que nous avons échangés. J'ai cru défaillir, mourir de plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que ses douces lèvres auraient cet effet sur moi. J'avais voulu me fondre en elle pour essayer d'en avoir toujours plus mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Je me suis senti bien, libre et heureux comme jamais auparavant. Je m'étais tout d'un coup senti fort, prêt à combattre n'importe quoi. Du moment que j'avais ma Bella auprès de moi, jamais rien ne pourrait venir ternir ma vie. Sa langue jouant avec la mienne, je n'avais jamais connu tel paradis. Bien sur j'avais déjà embrassé quelques filles mais jamais aussi intensément, ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour là c'était pour moi nouveau. J'avais l'impression de donner et recevoir mon premier baiser. C'était juste magique, je ne voulais pas que le temps passe, j'aurais voulu avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps et ressentir tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment là pour l'éternité. Tenir la femme de sa vie dans ses bras n'a aucun prix, c'est indescriptible.

Je sentis ma belle bouger dans mes bras, je la regardais alors et vis ses magnifiques yeux chocolats s'ouvrir un sourire s'étala immédiatement sur ses si jolies et douces lèvres. Je la serrais un peu plus fort contre moi voulant la sentir davantage. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou tendrement et je la sentais sourire contre ma peau. Elle passa une de ses main sur mon torse qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts et avec son autre main elle trifouilla dans mes cheveux. Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès à mon cou qu'elle continuait de picorer de petits baisers parfois elle titillait ma peau de sa langue et cela me cause de nombreux frissons. Je passais ma main sur son ventre pour lui rendre ses caresses et avec mon autre main je la rapprochais de moi le plus possible la tenant fermement par le dos, ne voulant pas la laisser s'échapper.

Elle commença alors à défaire les boutons de son chemisier, ce qui me fit tout arrêter.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? me demanda t-elle

- Bella, mon amour, non je ...

Incapable de terminer ma phrase, je baissais la tête.

- Oh je comprends, tu n'as pas envie de moi c'est pas grave, je vais préparer le diner

Et voila quel con, mais quel con, je sentais que je l'avais blessée et c'était l'opposé de tout ce que je voulais. Je la saisis par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir

- Bien sur que j'ai envie de toi mon amour, je t'aime Bella mais ce n'est pas le bon moment

- Edward je t'aime aussi tu le sais mais je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes seuls tous les deux, nous en avons envie tous les deux alors ou est le problème ? me demanda t-elle doucement

Je fus incapable de lui répondre, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais peur parce que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Devant mon silence, elle se leva malgré ma main qui essayait de la retenir

- Je vais préparer le diner

- Bella attends

- Quoi Edward ? Visiblement tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a alors je vais aller préparer ton diner et après je partirais avant que ta famille ne revienne comme ça tu pourras réfléchir à ce que tu veux avec moi

Quoi ? Ce que je voulais avec elle ? Ca me parait pourtant clair, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, je la veux elle tout simplement

- Je te veux Bella dis-je en lui prenant les mains pour la retourner vers moi afin qu'elle me regarde

- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude Edward, tu dis que tu me veux mais tu refuses ce que je te donne alors dit moi ce qu'il se passe, est-ce que je vais trop vite pour toi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de travers ? Je ne sais pas mais parle moi bon sang, ne reste pas sans rien dire cria t-elle à présent

- Bella c'est difficile pour moi, je suis désolé mon amour

- Tu crois que pour moi c'est simple ? Passer de l'amitié à l'amour c'est destabilisant mais je ne regrette rien parce que je t'aime Edward, mais toi ne t'es-tu pas trop précipité, es-tu sur de toi et de tes sentiments ?

- Bien sur que oui Bella, comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille. Merde je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie, j'ai attendu ce moment pendant des années pendant que toi tu passais du bon temps avec un autre alors oui je suis sur de moi et de mes sentiments criais-je à mon tour

Je me rendis compte à ce moment précis en voyant le visage de ma douce de ce que je venais de lui balancer. Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Elle était sur le point de partir mais elle se retourna vers moi et je vis qu'elle avait les yeux brillants, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses magnifiques yeux. Je ne suis qu'un montre

- Alors ça c'est vraiment bas Cullen cracha t-elle

- Pardon Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardon dis-je penaud

- Le mal est fait, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir, je te commande ton diner, tu n'auras plus qu'à aller ouvrir au livreur dit-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter ma chambre

- Bella, non je t'en prie, je te demande pardon mon amour, reste s'il te plait

- Non Edward j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux vraiment et fait moi signe quand tu le sauras dit-elle

Et merde, je venais de tout gâcher. J'aurais vécu mon rêve pendant un mois, j'aurais eu l'amour de ma vie près de moi si peu de temps ... Je suis con. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça, pas après toutes ces années ou je l'ai aimé en silence, pas après ce que j'avais fait pour la séduire. Non je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'échapper. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que j'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquer. Elle était partie. C'était trop tard, je l'avais perdue, elle ne me pardonnerait pas.

...

Cela faisait une éternité que j'étais allongé dans mon lit à pleurer. Moi Edward Cullen pleurer. Pathétique mais je l'avais bien mérité après tout. J'avais bien pensé à aller m'excuser, aller la voir chez elle et la supplié de me pardonner pour ce que je lui avais balancé en pleine figure mais James et le chef Swan ne me laisseraient sans doute pas entrer. Pas après avoir fait du mal à Bella.

Je me souviens encore quand Bella et moi avons annoncé que nous étions en couple à nos familles. Ma soeur avait bien entendue littérallement sauté de joie bien qu'elle soit déja au courant puisque nous l'avions appelé au téléphone dès notre premier baiser. Mon frère était heureux pour moi et mes parents aimaient beaucoup Bella donc ils étaient ravis de voir que nous nous étions enfin trouvés. Quand à James, mon meilleur ami mais aussi le grand frère de mon amour, il avait été surpris, il faut dire que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de mes sentiments pour sa soeur, il m'avait dit qu'il approuvait tant que sa petite soeur était heureuse. Charlie, lui, avait beau m'apprécier, j'avais vu dans son regard qu'il était plutôt dérangé par cette histoire. Il me l'avait fait d'ailleurs comprendre par un simple regard qui voulait tout dire "si tu fais du mal à ma petite fille, je te tue" et c'est ce que j'avais fait, j'avais fait du mal à ma Bella.

...

- Ba mon grand qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? me demanda ma mère

- Rien maman, j'étais en train de réfléchir dis-je peu convainquant. Et vous la soirée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui très bien, ton père a reçu une promotion mon chéri, il est chef de clinique à présent dit ma mère toute fière

- C'est génial maman

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ? Ou est Bella ?

Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je sentis du chaud sur mes joues et ma mère me prendre dans ses bras tentant tant bien que mal de me réconforter. C'est alors que mon frère arrivait de bonne humeur comme d'habitude.

- Ba qu'est-ce qui se passe frangin ? T'a pas eu ta dose d'amour aujourd'hui ?

- Emmett le gronda notre mère

Voyant que j'étais vraiment mal, mon frère ne fit pas d'autres remarques stupides de ce genre. Je voulais me confier à Alice, elle saurait surement m'aider mais elle n'était pas là, elle était en voyage scolaire pendant une semaine en France. Lorsque mon père était arrivé, je l'avais félicité. Quand il a vu ma mine déconfite, il a d'abord pensé que c'était à cause du virus que j'avais attrapé, il voulait m'ausculter de nouveau mais je refusais prétextant d'être fatigué. Je ne mangeais pas et montais me coucher. Dans mon lit, l'odeur de mon amour imprégnait mes draps, je respirais à plein poumons sa magnifique odeur que je ne sentirais probablement plus.

J'entendis alors toquer à ma porte. J'invitais la personne à entrer

- Tu veux en parler petit frère ? me demanda Emmett

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes commentaires à la noix, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça dis-je

- Ok promis. Tu t'es disputé avec Bella hein ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ba tu sais c'est pas dure à deviner, Bella n'étais pas là quand on est rentré alors qu'elle devait passer la journée et la soirée ici avec toi et vu ta mine si triste c'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ?

- Je lui ait dit des choses que je ne pensais pas

- C'est à dire ?

- Je lui ait balancé que j'étais sur de mes sentiments car je l'avais attendue pendant qu'elle passait du bon temps avec Black

- Oh. Effectivement t'a pas assuré frangin mais y a un truc que je pige pas là, pourquoi tu lui a dit que tu étais sur de tes sentiments pour elle ?

- C'est compliqué à expliqué

- J'ai tout mon temps m'en fiche

- Bon ok, mais avant tu promets de ne pas te moquer ou de faire des commentaires débiles ?

- Promis croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer

- Bon alors voila, ça fait un mois que Bella sommes ensemble et on a toujours pas ... enfin tu vois quoi

- Vous n'avez toujours pas couchés ensemble ? demanda mon frère surpris

- Je l'aurais dit avec plus de délicatesse mais oui c'est bien ça. A plusieurs reprises elle a essayé d'aller plus loin mais à chaque fois je la repousse, je ...

- Pourquoi tu la repousse ? Tu l'aimes non ? me coupa t-il

- Oui bien sur que je l'aime, mais je n'ai jamais .. enfin tu vois quoi

- Oh ... OH

- Alors qu'elle, au contraire elle a déjà de l'expérience et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je veux dire, si jamais je m'y prenais mal, si jamais elle n'étais pas satisfaite ou si elle ne prenait pas de plaisir, tu vois c'est toutes ces choses qui me tourmentent, je n'arrive pas à passer outre et tout a l'heure elle a encore essayé d'aller plus loin et je l'ai encore repoussée, mais cette fois elle m'a demandé des explications, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi je la repoussais tout le temps, elle m'a demandé si j'étais sur de mes sentiments pour elle, que peut être je m'étais trop précipité et que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais au final

- Ok et que lui as-tu dit ?

- Rien ? dis-je plus comme une question que comme une réponse

- Ba tu m'étonne qu'elle ait foutu le camp. En plus de ce que tu lui a balancé je compends mieux maintenant

- Emmett, bordel, je n'ai pas besoin de ton jugement, si t'a rien à faire d'autres tu peux sortir dis-je en criant presque

- Pardon petit frère. Écoute, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, dans un couple il faut savoir communiquer, si il n'y a pas de communication, ton couple ne résistera pas longtemps. Elle doit certainement penser que tu n'as pas envie d'elle ou que tu regrettes votre amitié, il faut que tu lui parles mon vieux, il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens. Bella est une fille intelligente, elle comprendra que tu ne te sentes pas encore à l'aise et elle t'aidera à te sentir mieux et vous avancerez ensemble

- D'où tu sors ça toi ? dis-je abasourdi par ses propos

- J'ai eu une sorte de problème de communication avec Rose au tout début de notre couple. Mais Jasper m'a conseillé de tout dire à Rose et c'est ce que j'ai fait et tu vois tout va pour le mieux maintenant. Tu aimes vraiment Bella Edward n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je l'aime plus que tout au monde

- Alors parle lui, dit lui ce que tu as sur le coeur, si tu ne le fais pas, tu la perdras et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veuilles

- Je n'y survivrais pas si je la perdais, je l'aime tellement

- Alors dans ce cas c'est réglé, fait ce qu'il faut Edward et le plus tôt possible

- Merci Em

- De rien petit frère

...

J'étais devant la porte des Swan avec mon bouquet de freesias rouges, ses fleurs préférées. J'avais vu la voiture du chef Swan partir et je savais que James était chez Victoria donc Bella est logiquement seule chez elle. Je frappais donc à la porte attendant qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tards, j'entendis de légers pas et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Je levais mon visage et je vis ma Bella, elle avait les yeux tout rouges, elle avait sans doute pleurer. Et tout ça à cause de moi et de ma stupidité et de ma jalousie. Quand elle me vit, elle écarquilla les yeux se demandant probablement la raison de ma visite si tôt.

- Bonjour Bella

- Bonjour Edward

- Tient, elles sont pour toi lui dis-je en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs que je venais d'acheter

- Merci il ne fallait pas

- Si il le fallait, Bella écoute je suis venu pour m'excuser et te parler de quelque chose, je peux entrer s'il te plait ?

- Oh bien sur, va-y entre, installe toi, je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase, je reviens tout de suite

Je m'installais alors sur le canapé du salon et vit un pot de glace au chocolat posé sur la petite table avec une cuillère dedans. Je souris en pensant à ma Bella gourmande.

- Tu veux boire un café ou quelque chose d'autre ? me demanda t-elle

- Non c'est bon je te remercie. Bella vient t'asseoir s'il te plait

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, le visage baissé et fermé.

- Bella je ...

- Non Edward, ne dit rien, je crois que j'ai compris

- Ah oui ?

- Tu veux rompre c'est ça ? Tu veux que nous redevenions des amis ? Je ne crois pas que j'en serais capable Edward, je ...

- NON la coupais-je. Bien sur que non Bella. Je ne veux pas rompre. C'est ce que toi tu veux ? lui demandais-je

- Non évidemment que non, je t'aime Edward

- Je t'aime mon amour. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement idiot et méchant d'hier, je n'aurais pas du te dire toutes ces choses, je regrette tellement mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose Bella

- Oh d'accord je t'écoute

- Bien, euh je ne sais pas trop par où commencer dis-je stressé

Elle prit une de mes mains dans la sienne et me fit un sourire

- Commence par le début, ça ira

- Bon ok euh voila, hier tu m'as reproché de ne pas te parlé, j'en ai pris vraiment conscience quand tu es partie, j'en ai parlé avec Emmett et il m'a dit ce qui n'allait pas chez moi et j'ai compris qu'il avait entièrement raison. Voila, tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que je t'aime Bella, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, n'en doutes jamais mon ange, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quelque chose que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Sans toi ma vie n'est plus rien.

- Edward, je ...

- Non Bella laisse moi finir s'il te plait, la isse moi aller jusqu'au bout

Elle acquiesa de la tête. Je continuais alors

- Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, j'en ai conscience, je sais aussi que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux et crois moi je le souhaites aussi. J'ai vraiment envie de toi mon amour mais le problème c'est que j'ai peur. Tu sais je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, je n'ai encore jamais trouvé une personne que j'aime autant que toi et je voulais le faire uniquement avec la femme de ma vie. Bella tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux le faire avec toi mais je ne sais pas comment faire, comment m'y prendre. Toi tu as déjà fait l'amour, tu as plus d'expérience que moi et j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre, de ne pas te faire plaisir et ce sont toutes ces choses qui font que je te repousse à chaque fois, parce que j'ai peur fis-je la tête baissée

- Oh mon coeur, vient là me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et en me serrant fort contre elle.

- Je t'aime tellement Bella

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Écoute je ne savais pas tout ça. Tu aurais du m'en parler avant, j'aurais compris. Edward quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois m'en parler. Nous sommes un couple, nous devons tout nous dire. Tu sais Edward même si j'ai de l'expérience comme tu dis, moi aussi j'ai peur. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non répondis-je surpris

- Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quel homme Edward Cullen, tu es l'homme que j'aime, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, nous aurons beaucoup de plaisir parce que nous nous aimons. Le sexe sans amour n'est rien du tout. Lorsque nous ressentons quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce qui nous unie toi et moi c'est merveilleux parce que l'amour que l'on ressens prend toutes ses formes à ce moment là. Il faut que tu ais confiance en nous Edward. J'ai confiance en toi. Et si tu le souhaites nous commencerons tout doucement, nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous sauter dessus directement mon coeur.

- Tu as raison, tu as tellement raison ma Bella. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi hein ?

- Oh tu serais probablement en train de croupir dans ton coin

- Oui je le pense aussi. Bella il n'y a pas que ça, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit hier, je n'avais pas le droit de te dire tout ça, j'étais simplement jaloux de Black parce qu'il a eu ton coeur et ton corps avant moi et j'ai agis en véritable salaud avec toi

- Je te pardonne mon coeur. Tu sais c'est vrai que j'ai vécu des bons moments avec Sam mais maintenant c'est terminé. Et ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour lui. Oui je l'aimais mais avec toi c'est différent, je suis dingue de toi Cullen, et avec toi c'est tellement plus intense, plus passionné. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux finir mes jours, je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi

- Oh merde alors tu m'aimes vraiment comme je t'aime Bella Swan ? lâchais-je

- Oui j'en ai bien l'impression ria t-elle. Nous avons eu notre toute première dispute mon coeur

- Oui, et que dit-on à propos des réconciliations ? Qu'elles sont bien meilleures que les disputes c'est bien ça ?

- Euh je ne sais pas, il faut tester pour ça

Je la pris alors dans mes bras pour la serrer très fort contre moi et respirer son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Puis je la fis reculer pour faire une chose qui m'avait encore plus manquée. Nos visages se touchaient à présent et je l'embrassais. Je voulais lui faire passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour et toute la passion que je ressentais pour elle. Nous gémissions de bonheur lorsque nos langues entrèrent en contact l'une avec l'autre. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, puis l'autre sur ma taille. Je passais une de mes mains également sur sa taille et l'autre dans le bas de son dos et je déviais ma bouche vers son cou. Puis je descendis un peu plus bas pour arriver sur sa clavicule que j'embrassais toujours avec passion, puis je descendis encore en déviant un peu ma trajectoire pour arriver à son décolleté.

- Edward, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça maintenant si tu ne te sens pas prêt me dit-elle la voix rauque

- J'en ai tellement envie Bella, j'ai envie de toi, je veux te faire l'amour maintenant Bella

- Tu es sur de toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sur

- D'accord, laisse toi guider par tes émotions et tes envies alors

Je déboutonnais alors son chemisier pour laisser apparaitre sa poitrine recouverte par un magnifique carcan bleu nuit. Tremblant, je passais l'une de mes main sur l'un de ses seins à travers le tissu et commençait ma caresse. Elle gémit de plaisir ce qui m'incita à continuer. Je passais mes deux mains derrière son dos pour dégraffer son sous vêtement. Je la regardais ensuite dans les yeux et elle me fit un grand sourire. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la posa délicatement sur son sein gauche

- Tu sens mon coeur battre Edward ?

- Oui dis-je difficilement

- Il ne bat que pour toi mon coeur

- Oh Bella dis-je avant de l'embrasser éperdument

Nous échangions un baiser langoureux et passionné, ma main toujours posé sur son sein gauche commençait à bouger en petit cercle. les gémissements de ma douce me rendaient totalement fou, je lâchais ses lèvres pour aller goûter la peau si fine de sa poitrine. Je n'avais jamais goûté pareil délices, aussi délicieux que ses lèvres. Elle gémit de plus belle, elle se cambra en arrière et passa désespéremment ses mains dans mes cheveux et sur mon épaule. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce bien être, ces frissons qui parcouraient tout mon corps. Je continuais mon petit jeu et passai à son sein droit tout en continuant de masser le gauche. Puis elle me repoussa et me regarda dans les yeux me faisant son sourire coquin que j'aimais tant.

- Nous ne sommes pas à égalité, ce n'est pas convenable

- Fait de moi ce que tu veux mon amour, je suis tout à toi

- Fait attention que je ne te prenne pas aux mots

- Tu peux le prendre aux mots dis-je dans un sourire taquin

- D'accord puisque tu me le demande

Tout doucement, elle commença à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise et en posant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait peu à peu. J'allais mourir, j'en étais certain, mon coeur battait tellement vite que j'allais forcément faire une crise cardiaque. Je m'en foutais, au moins je serais mort heureux. Elle continua de goûter ma peau tout en passant le bout de ses doigts le long de mon corps. Quand elle arriva sur mon ventre, des frissons me parcourèrent le corps tout entier. Je lâchais un espèce de grognement bien malgré moi. Voila que je me mettais à grogner, si je continue comme ça, elle allait prendre peur ou me prendrait pour un fou allié. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, je sentis son sourire sur ma peau, elle aimait visiblement que je grogne, je n'allais plus me retenir si elle aimait cela. Ses doigts arrivèrent sur ma ceinture, elle me regarda comme pour me demander l'autorisation, je l'embrassais alors pour lui confirmer ma réponse. Elle défit donc la boucle de ma ceinture dans un geste tellement sensuel. Elle défit ensuite le bouton de mon pantalon ainsi que la braguette et celui-ci tomba à mes pieds. Je me retrouvais en boxer devant Bella. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je mis mes mains pour lui cacher mes parties intimes même à travers mon boxer. Après tout je n'avais jamais été aussi peu dévêtu devant une femme, à part ma mère bien sur

- Ne te cache pas mon coeur, tu es tellement beau

Timidement et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, j'enlevais mes mains. Elle garda ses yeux ancrés dans les miens quelques secondes avant de me sourire amoureusement. Elle descendit lentement une de ses mains sur mes parties intimes et commença à caresser tendrement la bosse de mon boxer. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements de plaisir. Je la laissais me faire du bien. C'était tellement intense. Jamais, oh grand jamais je n'avais ressentis de pareil sensations. C'était divin. Ses mains si douces sur moi était un trésor inestimable, jamais je ne m'en lasserais. Elle me caressa plus intensément pendant quelques secondes. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir, je ne voulais pas que mon premier orgasme se passe comme ça. Je l'arrêtais donc et lui fis mon plus beau sourire

- Nous ne sommes pas à égalité mon amour, je trouve que tu as bien trop de vêtement sur ton si joli corps, il faut remédier à ça dis-je la voix encore tremblante

Je fis sauter le bouton de son jean et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. En remontant, je caressais ses chevilles puis je remontais au fur et à mesure, j'arrivais bien vite à ses jambes puis à ses cuisses. Je contournais son intimité pour aller poser une de mes mains sur son sein gauche pour sentir son coeur s'affoler sous mes caresses tandis que mon autre main alla se nicher sur son nombril. Je fis de petits cercles et elle gémissait, j'aimais cela, penser que c'est moi qui lui procurait ce plaisir. Je mis mes deux mains sur sa taille et abaissa mon visage. Je voulais goûter la peau de son ventre.

- Tu es si douce mon amour, tu es exquise

Elle me répondit par un gémissement. Je laissais ma langue vagabonder sur son ventre, jouer autour et dans son nombril. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans mes épaules, malgré la douleur que je ressentais, le plaisir prenait le dessus. Je remontais ensuite sur ses seins que je taquinais quelques secondes encore une fois. Puis je repris ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

- As-tu des préservatifs mon amour ? demandais-je

- Oui dans ma chambre vient me dit-elle en me prenant la main

Nous ramassions avant tout nos vêtements et montions ensuite dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clés derrière nous. Nous nous embrassions de nouveau avec passion, elle me tira sur le bras pour que je la suive sans cesser de nous embrasser. Je me laissais guider. Nous arrivions à son lit

- Installe toi me dit-elle

Pendant que je m'installais sur son lit, elle passa de l'autre côté et ouvrit son tiroir d'où elle sortie un petit sachet rouge. Intrigué par la couleur du sachet j'arquais un sourcil.

- Je suis désolée mon coeur, je n'ai qu'à la fraise, il va falloir faire avec

- Oh d'accord

- Je peux ? demanda t-elle en désignant mon sexe du doigt et le sachet

- Bien sur, fait tout ce qui te plaira mon amour lui répondis-je

Sans plus attendre, elle fit descendre mon boxer le long de mes jambes et le jeta dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle avança ses mains vers mon sexe et j'arrêtais de respirer. Quand je sentis ses doigts sur moi je cru devenir fou. Elle me massa quelques instants avant de dérouler le préservatif sur mon sexe. J'étais à bot de souffle. Je la vis sourire et me regarder avec des yeux pétillants.

- A ton tour mon amour

- Pardon ?

- Oui enfin à ton tour d'enlever ton dernier vêtement

- Oh d'accord

Elle dirigea ses mains vers son intimité mais je l'arrêtais

- Je peux ?

- Oui

Je passais ma main sur son vêtement et je la vis se remuer dans tous les sens en gémissant faiblement. Je passais mon doigt sous son vêtement pour le faire rouler sur ses jambres et l'envoyer rejoindre mon boxer. Je fis alors quelque chose que j'avais toujours eu envie de faire, je déposais un tendre baiser en y restant quelques instants sur son intimité puis je remontais le long de son corps en le parcourant de petits baisers humides. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent de plus en plus et j'aimais vraiment cela.

Sans plus attendre, je la fis s'allonger sur son lit et me mis sur elle

- Mon amour, si je fais quelque chose de mal, je veux que tu me le dises d'accord ?

- D'accord mon coeur

Tout doucement et tendrement je rentrais en elle. Mon dieu cette chaleur autour de moi, je me sentais chez moi, je me sentais entier pour la première fois de ma vie. Je croyais être le plus heureux des hommes depuis que Bella m'avait donné une chance mais cela était bien plus fort, j'étais à l'apothéose du bonheur. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse ressentir autant de bonheur et d'amour d'un coup. C'était bien trop pour un seul homme. Je sentis mon ange se mouvoir sous moi, je fis alors de lent va et vient en elle ce qui nous procura à tous les deux une onde de plaisir intense à chaque poussée. C'était toujours meilleur que la précédente. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir mais je voulais qu'elle vienne avant moi.

- Je t'aime tellement Bella, je ne pouvais rêver mieux que toi, tu es mon rêve Isabella Swan dis-je tendrement au creux de son oreille

Puis je l'embrassais tendrement pour lui prouver mes propos

Ses parois se sont mises à se resserer autour de moi, elle s'accrochait durement à mes épaules et mon dos qu'elle griffait presque. Puis dans un dernier profond coup de rein elle se mit à crier son plaisir ce qui me fit venir instantanément moi aussi. Mon dieu je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme avec la femme de mes rêves. j'étais heureux, j'étais chez moi. Plus jamais je ne voulais partir d'ici. Bella était toute ma vie. Je sentie une larme couler sur ma joue tellement j'étais heureux.

- Tu pleures mon coeur ? me dit ma douce en m'embrassant

- Je suis heureux mon amour, tu viens de me faire connaitre le réel plaisir

- Plaisir plus que partagé répondit-elle

- Bella, je t'aime, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, je veux faire ma vie avec toi

- Edward, moi aussi je t'aime, je veux aussi être avec toi pour le restant de mes jours

Ce sont sur ces magnifique paroles que nous nous endormions enlacés tendrement l'un contre l'autre.

...

- Un jour je te demanderais de devenir ma femme Bella Swan

- Ce jour là, je te répondrais oui Edward Cullen

_**Re coucou ;) lol ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous m'ont détesté pour cette petite dispute entre nos deux tourtereaux mais rassurez-vous je ne vous en veut pas. Après tout comme on dit tout est bien qui finit bien, ça se vérifie bien sur ce chapitre hein ? **_

_**Bon sinon je vais vous avouer quelque chose, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais peur de rater la partie Lemon. Je voulais rester dans le romantisme tout en donnant le plus de détails possible sans tomber dans la vulguarité. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ? Alors verdict ? J'attends de vous lire avec grande impatience.**_

_**Je vous retrouve tout de suite pour le tout dernier chapitre de ma fiction :(**_

_**Indokiss vampirique à vous tous tout de même avant de partir :)**_


	17. Épilogue

**Chapitre 15 : Épilogue**

**PDV Bella :**

**10 ans plus tard :**

- Bon alors tu compte rester encore combien de temps dans cette foutue salle de bain ? me demanda ma meilleure amie visiblement agacée

- Je ne sais pas, peut être juste le temps qui est indiqué sur cette foutue boite répondis-je stressée

- Il reste combien de temps ?

- 1 minute encore

Alice et moi gardions le silence durant cette longue minute qui me paraissait être des heures.

- 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...0 Je soufflais un bon coup et regardais la petite languette

- Ca y est, ça y est ça y est c'est bon, tu peux sortir alors c'est positif ? me demanda t-elle

- Oh mon dieu, Alice, ça a marché, je suis enceinte criais-je de joie

- Oh c'est génial Bella, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous

- Et moi donc répondis-je les larmes aux yeux

- Tu vas lui annoncé quand ?

- Ce soir

- Ca va aller ?

- Bien sur que ça va aller Alice, je suis enfin enceinte, ça ne peut que aller voyons répondis-je en sautant littérallement de joie

...

J'avais préparé le diner et mis la table. Sur son assiette, sous la serviette, j'avais mis mon test de grossesse positif. J'avais tellement hâte de voir sa réaction. Nous attendions cela depuis 5 ans maintenant et j'étais folle de bonheur

J'entendis la porte de la maison se refermer, ça y est il est rentré

- Bonjour mon amour, tu as passé une bonne journée ? me demanda t-il en me faisant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres

- Oui et toi ? lui demandais-je en le serrant dans mes bras

- Tu m'as manqué comme toujours, j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison

- Moi aussi je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais pu te libérer plus tôt, que dirais-tu de passer à table et ensuite nous pourrons profiter de notre soirée rien que tous les deux ?

- Hum cette soirée promet d'être magnifique comme toutes celles que je passe en ta compagnie

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? lui dis-je

- Je t'aime bien plus mon amour

- Arrête donc de raconter des bêtises et vient te mettre à table

- A vos ordres chef Swan

- Hey, j'ai l'impression que tu parles à mon père là

- C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà appelé ton père "mon amour"

Il se mit à table ENFIN

- Tu devrais enlever ta serviette, j'arrive avec le plat d'entrée dis-je innocemment

Je regardais depuis la cuisine la réaction de mon chéri. Il souleva doucement sa serviette et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il se trouvait sur son assiette. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre

- Oh mon dieu, Bella tu es ... tu es ...

- Oui je suis enceinte Edward répliquais-je amusée par sa réaction

- Grand dieu, mon amour, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux une nouvelle fois

- Et toi, tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse mon coeur, c'est grâce à ta petite graine qu'il ou elle est là dis-je en caressant mon ventre tendrement

Edward sauta de sa chaise et s'élança vers moi. Il me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Il était heureux.

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement content, je ... Pffff je ne trouve plus mes mots

- Tu es prêt à me voir de nouveau manger du chocolat à tout bout de champs, à te plier à mes moindres désirs, à satisfaire mon appêtit sexuel

- Hum la dernière partie est beaucoup plus intéressante je l'avoue mais oui je suis prêt pour tout ça. J'ai même plus que hâte. L'as-tu dit à Valentine ?

- Non pas encore, je voulais d'abord te le dire avant, nous lui dirons demain soir quand nous irons la récupérer chez tes parents

- Bonne idée mon amour. En attendant, si nous commencions à nous entrainer pour ton fort appêtit sexuel me demanda t-il taquin en m'embrassant dans le cou

- Tu ne préfère pas manger avant ? demandais-je

- Oh si mais c'est toi que je vais manger ma chérie

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, qu'attends-tu ?

- Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois, tu le sais bien

Sur ces belles paroles, il m'entraina dans notre chambre et me fit l'amour tendrement trois fois

...

**PDV Edward : ****(7 mois plus tard)**

J'étais assis sur le canapé du salon, ma chérie dans mes bras et notre fille à côté de nous, J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre. Bella et moi n'étions pas mariés. Du moins pas encore. Elle disait que ce n'était que des morceaux de papier, que ça ne changeait pas nos sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Je ne le voyais pas de cette façon, pour moi le mariage c'était montrer au monde entier que nous sommes amoureux et qu'elle est mienne autant que je suis sien. Cela faisait dix ans que j'essayais de la faire changer d'avis mais rien n'y faisait. Cependant, après s'être enfin avouer notre amour, nous avons vite emménager ensemble. Puis trois ans plus tard, notre rayon de soleil, notre fille Valentine à montré le bout de son petit nez. Bella m'avait fait le plus cadeau en me permettant de devenir père. Je chérissais chaque moments passé avec les deux femmes de ma vie. Ma femme (même si elle ne porte pas mon nom) et ma fille. Aujourd'hui Valentine avait 7 ans et nous essayions depuis 5 ans d'avoir un deuxième enfant mais sans succès. Nous étions allé consulter des spécialistes mais comme nous avions déjà une fille, les médecins nous avaient tous dit la même chose, soyez patient. C'est ce que nous avons fait mais croyez-moi c'est très dur moralement car je ne supportais pas de lire la déception dans les yeux de ma femme lorsqu'elle voyait que le test de grossesse était négatif. Elle finissait toujours en pleur et je détestais ces moments là. Nous ne savons toujours pas, même aujourd'hui pourquoi nous n'arrivions pas à avoir notre deuxième enfant. Nous y pensions sans doute trop. Mais maintenant notre petit bout de chou était en train de grandir bien tranquillement dans le ventre de mon amour depuis déjà 7 mois. Et la grossesse lui allait à merveille. Les côtés négatifs de la grossesse s'étaient estompés (nausées et vomissements) il y a environ 3 mois, à présent nous profitions pleinement tous les trois et nous avions hâte de voir ce petit ange arriver dans nos vies pour la rendre encore plus belle. Ma fille s'était endormie sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui caressait tendrement ses long cheveux cuivrés bouclés. Ma fille était vraiment très belle, elle avait les yeux chocolat comme sa mère, la couleur de mes cheveux mais bouclés comme Bella, le haut du visage de la famille Swan et le bas du visage de la famille Cullen, elle était un beau mélange de Bella et moi, le fruit de notre amour. Quand elle sera grande, elle fera sans doute chavirer les coeurs mais son parrain James et sa marraine Alice ainsi que Bella et moi veilleront bien au grain.

...

Ce soir, nous avions déposé Valentine chez son parrain et Victoria qui avait eux aussi des enfants, deux petits garçons. Il y avait Riley qui avait 9 ans et Paul qui avait 5 ans. Bella et moi fêtions nos 10 ans d'amour. Et oui déjà 10 ans que nous étions ensemble, que nous nous aimions intensément. Ce soir, j'avais décidé de la demander en mariage. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Bien sur je savais qu'elle m'aimait et que même si elle me disait non, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous séparions mais j'avais vraiment envie que Bella porte mon nom. C'est pourquoi j'étais stressé, j'avais demandé l'avis de mon meilleur ami pour qu'il puisse m'aider à trouver la bague idéal pour sa soeur. Il m'avait alors accompagné dans une bijouterie et James m'avait dit que Bella préférait les diamants ou les emeraudes, j'avais opté pour les emeraudes. J'avais ensuite demandé à la vendeuse de nous sortir les bagues qui correspondaient à ma tranche de prix et mon meilleur ami m'avait fait part de ses préférences. Je me suis rendu compte que l'une d'elle faisait également partie de mes favorites, je savais déjà que c'est celle là que je choisirais pour mon amour. Non seulement la bague était incrustée de petits diamants mais en plus elle avait un emeraude qui jonchait au mileu. Elle était vraiment très belle et je l'imaginais très bien à l'anulaire gauche de ma compagne.

...

J'avais invité ma douce dans un restaurant français ou nous avions très bien diner. L'heure du dessert arriva très vite, j'avais demandé au patron de faire livrer à Bella un énorme bouquet de freesias rouge qu'on nous apporterait au moment des desserts.

- Et voici vos desserts, un fraisier pour Monsieur et un opéra pour Madame

Le serveur déposa nos assiettes à notre table. Le patron arriva alors à nous avec l'énorme bouquet que j'avais commandé. Quand elle le vit, elle écarquilla les yeux et me sourit tendrement.

- Un bouquet de fleur pour la charmante dame

- Merci dit-elle très émue

- Oh Edward, tu es si romantique, merci mon coeur, elles sont magnifiques dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

- C'est toi qui est magnifique mon amour lui répondis-je en l'embrassant

Nous avions déguster nos desserts et j'avais régler l'addition. Je comptais enmener Bella à la grande roue à présent pour une dernière ballade. Nous étions montés tous les deux dans la grande roue, j'avais demandé au garde d'arrêter la roue une fois que nous serions au sommet. Bien sur j'avais fait en sorte que personne d'autres ne montent avec nous. Nous arrivions donc au sommet et d'un coup tout s'arrêta. Je profitais que Bella regarde de l'autre côté pour disposer les quelques bougies rouges que j'avais demandé au garde de mettre sous les sièges pour que ma douce ne les voient pas tout de suite. Je les allumais une par une. Bella se retourna vers moi, le visage crispé. Mais quand elle découvrit les bougies allumés à côté de nous, elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Je lui fis alors un sourire que je voulais tendre mais j'étais tellement stressé que ça devait sans doute plus ressemblé à une grimace.

- Edward que se passe t-il ?

- Bella dis-je pour me donner du courage tout en déposant un genou à terre

Elle me regarda surprise

- Bella, mon amour, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux depuis 10 ans, tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau en faisant de moi un père, une nouvelle fois, tu me fais ce cadeau et à mon tour, je voulais que tu comprennes à quel point je suis heureux avec toi. Tu m'as donné une famille, toi, Valentine et ce petit bout de chou qui grandie en toi êtes ma raison de vivre. Il y a 10 ans, lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble, je savais que tu étais la femme de ma vie mais ce soir j'avais envie que ce soit enfin officiel. Isabella Swan, je t'aime plus que tout au monde depuis la moitié de ma vie, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

- Oh mon dieu Edward ... je ... je ...

- Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant, mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisse. Valentine porte le nom de Cullen, notre bout de chou va aussi le porter, j'aimerais que la femme que j'aime le plus au monde le porte aussi

- Oh Edward, oui je veux t'épouser mon coeur, je t'aime tellement. Merci de faire de moi celle que je suis, merci pour tout ce bonheur que tu m'offres depuis dix années. Etre à tes côtés est pour moi un rêve qui n'a fait que devenir plus réalité quand tu m'as permise d'être la mère de notre petit trésor et grâce à toi nous allons connaitre une nouvelle fois ce bonheur et mon coeur est gonflé de bonheur grâce à toi Edward. C'est avec un immense plaisir et honneur que j'accepte de porter ton nom que je chérirais toute ma vie, toute notre vie mon amour.

J'ouvris alors l'écrain en velours noir

- Edward, elle est tellement belle

- Je n'utiliserais pas ce mot quand tu es à mes côtés pour la comparer

- Tu es un amour mon Edward, je t'aime

- C'est toi qui est un amour ma Bella, je t'aime à la folie

...

**PDV Bella** :

J'étais au centre commercial avec les filles quand tout à coup j'ai senti un liquide chaud couler entre mes jambes

- Euh Rose, dit à Alice que la séance shopping est terminé pour aujourd'hui dis-je affolée

- Quoi ? Tu cherches à mourir avant ton mariage ma grande me répondit mon amie

- Non, j'ai juste perdu les eaux

- Oh ... ALLLLIIIIIIIICCCCCEEEE viiiite il faut appeler Edward tout de suite, Bella va accoucher cria t-elle dans tout le hall du centre commercial

Du coup, tout les passants nous regardaient surpris et inquiets mais aucun d'eux ne bougea

- Allons-y Angie va chercher la voiture viiiiiite, Alice prévient Edward dit Rose

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? demandais-je à mon amie

- Euh non quoi ?

- Les enfants Rose, les enfants, il faut les conduire chez Esmée et Carlisle

- Oh grand dieu oui évidemment, quelle mère suis-je pour oublier mes propres enfants

- Ce n'est rien Rose, tu es une merveilleuse mère je t'assure mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de discuter de ça tu veux bien ?

- Bien sur

Rosalie et Emmett étaient les heureux parents d'un petit garçon de 9 ans prénommé Seth, d'une petite fille de 7 ans répondant au doux prénom de Bree et enfin le petit dernier, Diego, venait d'avoir 4 ans quand à Alice et Jasper ils avaient des jumeaux de 6 ans qu'ils avaient appelés Kellan et Jackson. Et enfin Angéla et Ben étaient aujourd'hui mariés depuis 8 ans et avaient une petite fille nommée Elisabeth.

...

Cela faisait des heures que j'étais descendue en salle de travail, je broyais la main de mon futur mari mais j'avais une bonne raison après tout. J'allais donner la vie à notre second enfant. Nous avions préféré ne pas connaitre le sexe avant l'accouchement. Après une heure supplémentaire de souffrance, tout était enfin terminé

- Félicitations c'est une jolie petite fille dit la sage femme

Quand on me posa ma fille sur le ventre, comme pour Valentine, je fondis en larmes, j'étais à nouveau maman et j'étais la plus heureuse sur cette terre

- Oh Edward, tu as vu, elle est si jolie

- Elle est magnifique comme sa maman mon amour répondit-il les larmes aux yeux

- Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? nous demanda la sage femme

Edward et moi avions décidé que si c'était un garçon nous l'appelerions Jake mais si c'était une fille ce serait Justine

- Justine répondimes mon futur mari et moi en même temps

...

**PDV Edward : **

Notre famille s'étaient aggrandie avec l'arrivée de Justine il y a maintenant 6 mois. Aujourd'hui nous étions le 26 juin 2010 et j'allais faire de Bella ma femme officiellement dans quelques minutes. J'étais devant l'autel devant nos familles et amis qui accompagnaient notre bonheur depuis presque 11 ans maintenant. J'avais hâte de pouvoir l'appeler Madame Cullen. La porte de l'église s'ouvrit, l'orgue résonna dans l'immence pièce, les invités et moi même avions les yeux rivés sur les portes. Je vis à cet instant la plus belle créature de toute ma vie. Ma fiancée était magnifique, elle avait les cheveux coiffés en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur les épaules, sa robe était un mélange de satin, de dentelle et de strass, elle était tout simplement la plus belle de toutes les créatures que la terre ait pu porter. A son bras se tenait son père, Charlie qui la tenait bien fermement, sans doute pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle tenait dans ses mains un magnifique bouquet de freesias blanches. Ma futur femme arrivait vers moi avec le plus beau des sourires. Valentine ainsi que ses cousins et cousines étaient nos demoiselles et garçons d'honneur. Cependant nous avions demandé à ce que ce soit elle qui nous apporte nos alliances sur un petit coussin blanc en forme de coeur. Justine était trop petite, elle était donc installée sur les genoux de sa grand mère maternel. Bella était enfin arrivée jusqu'à moi, Charlie me mis la main de sa fille sur la mienne comme un geste officiel, il me donnait la main de sa fille. Bella et moi nous regardions en nous souriant tendrement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte de l'embrasser, de crier au monde entier que cette femme était mienne pour toujours.

- Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui devant vous famille et amis pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire qu'il le dise tout de suite ou se taise à jamais.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux répondis-je ému mais impatient

- Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent, de l'aimer, de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme. Je vous présente à présent Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Je ne me fis pas prié pour cela, je pris ma femme dans mes bras, lui offrit mon plus beau sourire qu'elle me rendit immédiatement et l'embrassait passionnément. Ca y est, Bella était mienne, Bella était ma femme. Malgré les 11 années de bonheur que nous avions déjà vécues, je savais d'ores et déjà que les prochaines années seraient encore plus belles. J'avais à présent une vie parfaite, la vie que je rêvais d'avoir depuis l'âge de 14 ans, l'âge auquel j'ai rencontré Bella pour la première fois. J'étais heureux de commencer cette nouvelle vie car je la savais remplie de bonheur par avance, même si la vie ne nous offrait pas toujours que de bons moments, je savais que d'avoir Bella à mes côtés allait la rendre plus belle et cela pour l'éternité. J'étais ce qu'on peut dire un homme heureux.

**2 ans plus tard :**

_" Bonjour, je suis une petite merveille née le 18 février 2012 qui illumine la vie de mes parents Isabella et Edward, mes grandes soeurs Valentine et Justine ainsi que ma marraine et mon parrain Victoria et Emmett. Je pèse 3,2 kg d'amour pour 47 cm de bonheur, j'ai hâte de tous vous rencontrer. _

_Carlie Kristen Cullen "_

**FIN**

_**Et voila c'est ainsi que se termine ma fiction "Tu es mon rêve". Tout d'abord merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont suivis, tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires chaques semaine, tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur liste d'auteurs favoris, alerte et histoire préférée. Je me suis amusée à écrire cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à la lire, à prendre plaisir à découvrir les nouvelles aventures de nos personnages préférés chaque semaine et que vous continuerez de m'écrire, je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir. J'ai déjà d'autres idées pour de nouvelles fictions pour plus tard. Celle à laquelle je pense actuellement mettra en scène le couple Rosalie et Emmett, j'ai déjà quelques idées bien faites dans ma tête mais ce ne sera pas avant le mois de septembre. Sinon si j'ai l'inspiration, j'aimerais aussi mettre en avant le couple Alice et Jasper dans une de mes fictions mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises en têtes pour écrire leur histoire. En revanche, j'ai d'autres idées pour une autre fiction concernant le couple Bella et Edward. Ba oui ce sont mes chouchoux tout de même, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. C'est tout bonnement impossible. **_

_**Bon sinon pour rester sur "Tu es mon rêve", je vous ais mis les liens de la bague de fiancaille et de la robe de mariée de Bella sur mon profil pour ceux qui veulent voir.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, je vous souhaite à tous de bonne vacances et je vous retrouve bientôt ;) Comme d'habitude, je vous retrouve en message privé ;)**_

_**Indokiss vampirique ;)**_


	18. Remerciements

Coucou tout le monde, voila c'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ma fiction, je sais que certains d'entre vous l'ont aimé et j'en suis très contente, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie et de m'avoir donner votre avis chaque semaine. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue.

C'est tout de même triste de finir une fiction, je me suis beaucoup attachée aux personnages de ma fiction (même si je ne les aient pas inventés) mais j'ai créer leur personnalité et j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusé à les faire vivre et à vous les faire découvrir à ma façon.

_**MERCI A VOUS :**_

_**Krine69**_

_**June445**_

_**Alice-Cullen-la-sang froid**_

_**Coco-des-îles**_

_**Renesméecarlyecullen**_

_**Bellardtwilight**_

_**MK-Tenebre**_

_**Yinbuffy**_

_**Fifer**_

_**Lyllou42**_

_**Diana**_

_**Ronnie32**_

_**Mmccg**_

_**Maya-Mélanie**_

_**Leila-S**_

_**Maria-elena**_

_**Benassya**_

_**Yayalia**_

_**Phika17**_

_**Frimousse30**_

_**BellaSawan12**_

_**Hinaa**_

_**Mimia26**_

_Pour la dernière fois avant un petit moment je vous fait tout pleins_

**d'Indokiss vampirique et vous dit à bientôt ;)**


End file.
